Biss ich ausraste!
by Yogurti
Summary: Es gab drei Dinge, deren ich mir absolut sicher war: Erstens, Edward war ein Macho. Zweitens, ein Teil von ihm, der Macho, wollte mich fertig machen. Und drittens, ich war mit seiner Schwester, Alice, verdammt gut befreundet. All Human
1. Prolog

**Hey ihr!**

**das ist meine erste ff... und erstmal ein kleiner vorgeschmack auf die story**

**ich hoffe es gefällt euch soweit!?**

* * *

Prolog

Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr zu Bio, aber es wäre zu peinlich, wenn ich zugeben müsste, Angst vor Cullen zu haben. Also ging ich hin. Als ich den Raum betrat, nach langem zögern, waren schon alle da. Inklusive Lehrer. Oops. Ich entschuldigte mich bei Mr. Banner und setzte mich neben meinen Untergang. Ich versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten und guckte starr an die Tafel.

Das wurde jedoch zunichte gemacht, als er mich anschnauzte. „Was sollte das eben?!" Ich konnte sehen, dass er sich bemühen musste, nicht durch die Klasse zu brüllen, sondern leise zu reden. „Was sollte was?" Ich versuchte es auf die Unschuldsnummer. „Jetzt tu nicht so", zischte er. „Du wolltest mich nicht loslassen" „Das ist kein Grund für körperliche Gewalt!"

Oh oh. Er hat die Lautstärke erhöht. Na das kann ich auch. „Oh doch! Ich habe dir 1000 mal gesagt, dass du mich loslassen sollst, und ich habe dich sogar gewarnt!! Du kannst mir echt nichts vorwerfen!" Ouh… falsche Antwort. Jetzt brüllte er los. „Ich kann dir nichts vorwerfen!? DANK DIR BIN ICH VORRÜBERGEHEND BIOLOGISCH UNBRAUCHBAR!!!!!!" „SCHÖN!!! DANN HAT DIE GANZE AKTION WENIGSTENS ETWAS GEBRACHT!!!!!!!!!" „! Ms. Swan!! Würden sie bitte meinen Unterricht verlassen!"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich flog wegen dem wirklich aus dem Unterricht. „DANKE CULLEN!!! JETZT FLIEG ICH WEGEN DIR AUCH NOCH AUS DEM UNTERRCHT!!!!!" Ich war wirklich sauer. Ich war vorher noch nie, wirklich NIE, rausgeflogen. „DAS SELBE KÖNNTE ICH AUCH BEHAUPTEN", blökte er zurück. „RAUS JETZT" Na toll. Jetzt ist selbst Mr. Banner aggressiv geworden.


	2. Umzug

Mein letzter Tag in Forks. Ich packte meine allerletzten Sachen für den Umzug zusammen. Morgen sollte mein Flug nach Los Angeles starten. Nachts um 4. Super. Nach 15 Jahren in der verregneten Kleinstadt Forks, hatte ich die Nase voll vom Kleinstadtleben und den Menschen dort. Mein Vater eingeschlossen.

Ich konnte die Tratschtanten und Spießer, die hier wohnten einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Deshalb beschloss ich zu meiner Mutter zu ziehen. Sie lebte nahe der Innenstadt von L.A. Ich hasste den Regen und die Kälte die hier immer herrschte. Und ich liebte die Sonne. Ich freute mich wahnsinnig auf den Umzug, auch wenn ich meinen Freund Mike zurück lassen musste. Doch er würede mich besuchen. Bald. In den Sommerferien. In 6 Monaten. Ich würde ihn vermissen. Manchmal war Mike sehr anhänglich. Wie ein Golden Retriever. Für ihn würde es nicht leicht werden.

Als ich meine Tasche schloss, ließ ich den Blick nochmals durch mein inzwischen leeres Zimmer schweifen. Mein blick blieb bei meinem veralteten PC hängen. Ich freute mich auf eine bessere Internetverbindung in L.A. Ich ging ins Bad und machte mich für meine Abschiedsparty, die meine Freunde unbedingt für mich machen wollten, fertig. Nach einer Stunde ging ich die Treppe mit meinen Taschen runter. Mein Dad verfrachtete diese schonmal im Kofferraum seines Polizeiautos. Er würde mich um 1 Uhr von der Party abholen und mich zum Flughafen fahren. Ihm viel es auch schwer mich gehen zu lassen.

Ich setzte mich kurz neben Dad auf das Sofa, als es auch schon klingelte. Vor der Tür stand Mike. Ich begrüßte ihn und zusammen gingen wir zu seinem Auto. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, wie immer. Bei Jessica, meiner besten Freundin angekommen, wurde ich schon an der Haustür von ihr, Angela, Ben, Stefan, Vladimir und Liam begrüßt. Es war eine kleine Party und nur meine besten Freunde waren da. Stefan und Vladimir ließen sich keine gelegenheit nehmen Alkohol zu trinken. Heute mit der Begründung: "Damit wir den Abschiedsschmerz besser verkraften." Den ganzen Abend über schwelgten wir in Erinnerung und redeten viel über die vergangen Zeiten.

Vladimir und Stefan machten die ganze Zeit über witze und wir kugelten uns vor lachen auf dem Boden. Wie immer wenn die beiden dabei waren. Sie redeten irgedwas mit "Dönertier" etc. Aber ab Mitternacht schlug die Feierstimmungt dann in Trauerstimmung um. Mir wurde immer wieder versprochen, dass sie mich besuchen würden, sobald es ginge. "Wir müssen jeden Tag telefonieren und chatten und du musst mir unbedingt von Freunden erzählen die du dann hast und..." ab da unterbrach ich Jessica. " Ja, Jess, ganz ruhig. Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall in Kontakt." Als ich mich auch von dem Rest verabschiedet hatte und Mike beruhigen musste, hupte auch schon mein Vater vor der Tür. Mit einem letzten "Tschüss" ging ich zum Auto.

Im Rückspiegel sah ich die traurigen Gesichter meiner Freunde. Während der Fahrt nach Seattle redete ich kaum mit Dad. Am Flughafen kamen dann auch bei mir die Tränen. Wir verabschiedeten uns nicht sehr wortreich. Nach einer halben Stunde Wartezeit konnte ich ins Flugzeug einsteigen. Nach ca. 10 Minuten setzte sich ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, neben mich. Sie erinnerte mich an eine Elfe. Sie wirkte sympathisch. Ich guckte aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte schreckliche Flugangst. Als wir auf das Rollfeld fuhren bekam ich einen leichten Anflug von Panik. Ich drehte mich vom Fenster weg und versuchte krampfhaft nicht an das bevorstehende Gefühl zu denken.

Meine Sitznachbarin bemerkte meine verkrampfte Position. " Hey, ich bin Alice. Du hast Flugangst, nicht?" " Hi..ähm.. ich bin Bella. Ja, ein bisschen", sagte ich leicht verlegen und merkte wie meine Wangen mal wieder rot wurden. Sie verwickelte mich in ein Gespräch bei dem ich die Fluganst komplett vergaß. Sie erzählte mir viel von ihr, ihren Geschwistern und Freunden und ich erfuhr, dass wir auf dieselbe Schule gingen. Als sie dies erfuhr quietschte sie erfreut und umarmte mich. Sie wollte unbedigt mit mir shoppen gehen. Wir wurden auf dem Flug schon richtig gute Freunde.

Wir holten nach dem Flug noch zusammen unsere Koffer ab und danach trennten sich unsere Wege. Vorerst. Wir hatten Handynummern ausgetauscht. Als ich meine Mutter auf mich warten sah, sprang ich ihr in die Arme. Die Koffer waren mir in diesem Moment ziemlich egal. Ich freute mich meine Mum, Renée, zu sehen. Sie war wie eine Freundin für mich. SIe war total chaotisch und kindlich. Und das liebte ich an ihr. WIr gingen zum Auto, luden die 2 Koffer und meine Tasche in den Kofferraum und fuhren los. Ich genoss die warme Luft und die Sonne. Total beeindruckt von den riesigen Gebäuden und Palmen bekam ich gar nicht mit, wie wir ankamen.

Meine Mum lebte zusammen mit Phil, einem sehr erfolgreichen Baseballprofi zusammen in einem großen Haus. Es war ein wunderschönes Haus mit vielen Stufen zur Haustür und einem kleinen Turm an der rechten hinteren Seite. Dort war ein Teil meines Zimmers.

Als wir endlich die Haustür erreicht hatten standen wir direkt im Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Phil auf dem Sofa und guckte sich ein Baseballspiel an. Als er mich bemerkte stand er auf und begrüßte mich. Ich mochte ihn. Er war wie ein guter Kumpel für mich.

Kurz darauf trug er meine Koffer in mein neues Zimmer. Er stellte sie ab und verließ mit "Wenn du deine restlichen Sachen auch noch eingeräumt hast, kommst du bitte runter. Wir haben noch ein Willkommensgeschenk für dich" mein Zimmer. Meine intelligente Antwort darauf war :"Oh! Ok." Nach 2 Stunden war ich dann auch mit Ein - und Aufräumen fertig. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen warteten schon Phil und Renée auf mich.

Renée strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und hielt ein Tuch in der Hand. Auf meinen fragenden Blick antwortete sie: " Ich verbinde dir jetzt die Augen und dann gehen wir raus." Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass diskutieren sinnlos war. Also ließ ich es mit einem seufzen über mich ergehen. Meine Mum führte mich raus in die Sonne. Vor der Haustür blieben wir stehen. Renée drehte mich nach rechts. Mit einem "Tadaaa" ließ sie meine Augenbinde fallen.

Ich starrte ein wunderschönes weißes Auto an(.de/_content/57/08/570883/500P0032411_) Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses Auto für mich sein sollte. Ich guckte meine Mum fassungslos an, doch sie grinste nur. "Gefällt es dir?" " Bist du bescheuert? Das Auto ist der Wahnsinn!!! Mir fehlen die Worte! Das ist... WOW!!!" schrie ich. Nachdem ich diesen Schock erstmal verdaut hatte, wollten Mum und Phil noch mit mir in einem schönen Restaurant Essen gehen. Ich lehnte ab. Ich war einfach zu müde.

Mit dem versprechen es morgen nach zu holen ging ich in mein eigenes Badezimmer und machte mich Bettfertig. Danach ging ich ins Bett und dachte noch einmal über die letzten 2 Tage nach. Währenddessen sank ich in einen tiefen Traumlosen Schlaf.


	3. Mein erstes Wochenende in Los Angeles

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich um 11 Uhr auf. Da Renée und Phil arbeiten waren (sie mussten auch Samstags arbeiten), ging ich in die Küche und wollte mir Frühstück machen. Betonung auf wollte. Im Kühlschrank war außer Getränken nichts zum Frühstück geeignetes mehr da.  
Neben dem Kühlschrank entdeckte ich einen Zettel:

Guten Morgen, Bella!  
Tut uns Leid, dass nichts mehr im Kühlschrank ist. Ich hatte vergessen einzukaufen. Aber hinter der Kaffeemaschine liegen in der Dose 150 $. Könntest du damit bitte einkaufen gehen?  
Schönen Tag, Hab dich lieb.  
Renée

Ich schmunzelte. Typisch Mum. Also ging ich ins Bad und machte mich zog meine lieblings Hotpans und ein lila T- shirt an. Zum Einkaufen dürfte das reichen.

Fertig geduscht und angezogen fuhr ich mit meinem neuen Auto zum Supermarkt. Ich spazierte mit einem Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge und packte hin und wieder Brot oder Aufschnitt oder irgendwas worauf ich gerade Hunger hatte ein. Als ich durch den Gang mit den Alkoholischen getränken musste, sah ich dort eine Gruppe von 5 Jungs stehen, die vielleicht ein bisschen älter waren als ich. Kurz bevor ich bei ihnen angekommen war, drehte sich auf einmal einer von ihnen um. Er sah eigentlich gut aus hätte er nicht so ein komischen grinsen im hatte grüne Augen und einen komischen Bronzeton in den Haaren, jedoch beachtete ich ihn nicht weiter. Ich wollte schnell da weg. Trotzdem kam er auf mich zu und sagte : "Ich hab dich ansehen dürfen also lade ich dich auf ein Eis ein!"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und sagte beim weggehen :" Danke, aber ich möchte wenn dann lieber das Geld."

Die anderen Jungs fingen an zu Grölen, aber ich machte das ich schnell weg kam. Kurz darauf war ich mit meinem Einkauf fertig und als ich auf den Parkplatz kam, sah ich ein pinkes Audi tt cabrio.  
Als ich die besitzer dieses Autos sah musste ich krampfhaft einen Lachanfall unterdrücken:  
Es waren 5 Mädchen. 3 davon hatten schlecht gefärbte blonde Haare, eine hatte von natur aus wasserstoff blonde Haare und eine hatte hellbraune Haare. Alle trugen die einheitsfarbe Pink. Pinke Highheels, pinke Miniröcke und pinke Bauchfreie Oberteile.  
Lachend räumte ich meine Einkäufe in den Kofferraum. Ich bemerkte noch die bösen Blicke der Ladys in Pink. Zu Hause angekommen räumte ich erst einmal den Kühlschank ein. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich eigentlich gar keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Ich beschloss meine Mails zu checken.

Gerade als der PC hochgefahren war, klingelte das Telefon. Es war Mike  
"Hi Bella, wie geht´s?" Er hörte sich bedrückt an.  
"Hey Mike. Bei mir ist alles okay. Aber ich vermisse euch jetzt schon total."  
"Ja, ich vermisse dich auch. Das ist jetz schon voll langweilig hier."  
Wir telefonierten noch eine Stunde und dann musste Mike auch schon zum Basketballtraining.  
Nachdem ich allen geschrieben hatte, dass ich gut angekommen war und dass ich mich hier wohlfühlte, ging ich raus in den Garten. Dort stand ein großer Pool bei dessen Anblick ich ersteinmal erstaunt die Augen aufriss. Der stand letzten Sommer aber noch nicht da....  
(.)  
Schnell zog ich meine Badesachen an und sprang ohne die Temperatur zu testen in den Pool. Ich musste sagen: Er war angenehm warm.

Nachdem ich 2 ganze Stunden im Wasser geplanscht hatte, legte ich mich auf eine Liege und versuchte zu entspannen. Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als Phil mich weckte, sah ich nur noch die untergehende Sonne. Wir aßen noch zusammen zu Abend. Danach machte ich mich Bettfertig und las noch ein bisschen in meinem Lieblingsbuch "Sturmhöhe". Aber nach einiger Zeit wurde ich wieder zu müde und legte mich schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von Renée geweckt. "Morgen, Bella. Kommst du runter zum Mittagessen?" "Mittagessen!? Was? Wie spät ist es denn?" "14 Uhr, mein Schatz." Ich hatte so lange geschlafen? Schnell sprang ich aus meinem Bett und machte mich im Bad fertig. Danach rannte ich die Treppe runter und blieb im Esszimmer stehen. Erst als ich die Lasagne erblickte fiel mir auf, dass ich gestern nicht sehr viel gegessen hatte. Ich hatte riesigen Hunger, was morgens normalerweise nicht der Fall bei mir war. Ich setzte mich zu Renée und Phil an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Während des Essens besprachen wir, wo wir heute Abend essen gehen sollten. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion zwischen Phil und Mum entschieden wir uns für ein schönes, kleines Restaurant am Stadtrand von Los Angeles.

Den Nachmittag über packte ich schonmal meine Tasche für die Schule morgen. Meinen Stunenplan hatte ich bereits. Danach ging ich noch eine runde mit Renée und Phil schwimmen. Ich mochte diesen Pool, er war echt klasse.  
Um ca. 18 Uhr ging ich in mein Bad und machte mich für das Essen zurecht. Ich zog mir ein schönes, rotes Kleid an, das bis zu den Knien ging. Meine Haare ließ ich mir offen den Rücken ich mit allem fertig war, ging ich zurück zu Renée und Phil. Die beiden warteten schon auf mich.

Im Eclipse, so hieß das Restaurant, angekommen, setzten wir uns an einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Der Kellner, der kurz nach dem wir Platz genommen hatten, kam, sah wirklich gut aus. Er hatte eine rotbraune Haut, braune Augen und schwarze, etwas längere Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er sah ziemlich muskolös aus. Eigentlich nicht mein Geschmack. Wie gesagt. Eigentlich. " Hallo, ich bin Jacob und für heute Abend ihr Kellner. Kann ich ihnen schon was zu trinken bringen?" " Hallo, ja gerne. Also ich hätte gerne ein Wasser", sagte Renée. "Ich auch", Phil. "Ich nehme eine Cola, bitte", sagte ich. Jacob lächelte und ging. "Na, der sieht aber mal gut aus." " Renée, du hast schon einen Freund, schon vergessen? Er sitzt genau neben dir", lachte Phil und winkte wie verrückt mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht meiner Mum rum. Ich musste lachen. Kurz darauf kam der Kellner dann auch schon wieder, stellte die Gläser ab und fragte was wir gerne essen wollten. Wir bestellten und genossen das gemeinsame Essen. Beim bezahlen gab meine Mutter Jacob noch ein heftiges Trinkgeld, weil er "so verdammt nett war".

Zu Hause angekommen, schmiss ich mich nur noch ins Bett und dachte vor dem Einschlafen noch über morgen nach. Mein erster Schultag an einer neuen Schule. Irgendwann glitt ich dann in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.


	4. 1 Schultag

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch als der Wecker klingelte. Ich stellte ihn gehetzt aus und rannte ins Bad. „Verdammt, ich muss mir angewöhnen den Wecker früher zu stellen. Wie ich diese Hektik hasse", dachte ich. Wahllos zog ich mir irgendeine schwarze Jeans und ein rotes Shirt an und stolperte mit meiner Schultasche die Treppe runter. „Super", sagte ich während ich aufstand. Sarkasmus lässt grüßen.  
Ich ging in die Küche um mir essen zu machen, doch als mein Blick auf die Uhr fiel, rannte ich schnell wieder zu meiner Tasche und mit ihr zu meinem Wagen. Ich war schon fast zu spät, und das an meinem ersten Schultag!

Da ich schon wusste, wo die Schule war, musste ich auch nicht lange suchen und verfahren hatte ich mich glücklicherweise auch nicht. Nachdem ich auf dem Parkplatz geparkt hatte, es standen bis jetzt wirklich nur wenige Autos da, suchte ich das Sekretariat um mir den Laufzettel abzuholen. Genau wie bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen war die Sekretärin total nett.

Als ich dann den Raum verließ starrten mich alle an. Ganz toll. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie eine Attraktion!?" murmelte ich zu mir selber. Trotzdem erhielt ich eine Antwort. „Ja. Du bist mindestens genausi Attraktiv." Die Stimme kannte ich irgendwo her. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um, da ich nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte und sah in stechend grüne Augen. Dann erkannte ich, dass das der Typ aus dem Supermarkt war, der mich so blöd angemacht hatte. Ich funkelte ihn böse an. „Tja, wenn das so ist, dann darfst du auch nur gucken und nicht anfassen." Danach drehte ich mich auf meinem nicht vorhandenen Absatz um und suchte das Klassenzimmer auf. Kurz bevor es klingelte traf ich ein. Der Lehrer saß noch am Pult und blätterte irgendwelche Papiere durch. „Entschuldigung?" Er sah auf und blickte mich erst fragend an, doch dann trat ein wissender Ausdruck in seine Augen. Das hielt mich trotzdem nicht davon ab, weiter zu reden. „Ich bin Isabella Swan…" „Ah, gut, dass sie da sind, dann geben sie mir mal den Zettel", unterbrach er mich. Während er ihn mir wiedergab sagte er, ich sollte mich auf einen freien Platz setzen und er würde auf den Vorstellungsquatsch verzichten. Mr. Smith, sein Name, war mir jetzt schon sympathisch.  
Ich setzte mich neben ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit braunen Augen. „Hi", sagte ich zurückhaltend. „Hallo, du bist die neue oder?" Sie lächelte schüchtern. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. „die Neue", wirklich ein toller Name. Ich hasste es. „Isabella Swan, aber bitte nenn mich Bella." Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin, die sie ergriff. „Stephanie. Aber du kannst mich Steph nennen." „Okay" Und damit begann auch schon der Unterricht.

So ähnlich verlief dann der ganze Schultag. Ich lernte neue Leute kennen, oder Steph stellte mir jemanden vor. In der Mittagspause saß ich dann zusammen mit ihr, einer Katy, Josh, Tyler und Nic an einem Tisch. In Gedanken ging ich noch mal meinen Stundeplan durch. Jetzt noch Bio und dann Doppelstunde Sport.  
Ich seufzte. Ich hasste Sport. Ich konnte es nicht. Nach der Pause ging ich dann, nichts Böses Ahnend zu Biologie.

Mit ein paar mal verlaufen, klappte das auch schon ganz gut. Als ich den Blick durch die Klasse schweifen ließ, erkannte ich einen blöd grinsenden Heini, mit dem ich jetzt schon zwei mal Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Der Lehrer kam und nach einem bedauernden Blick von Mr. Banner, sollte ich mich neben Mr. Cullen setzen. Nicht, dass ich wüsste wer er war doch als ich den Supermarkttypen noch blöder und breiter grinsen, und keinen weiteren freien Platz in der Klasse sah, wusste ich es. Ich stöhnte genervt und blickte noch einmal zu Mr. Banner, der mich entschuldigend ansah. War das normal? Ich setzte mich neben Cullen und bevor der Lehrer mit dem Unterricht begann, sagte er noch etwas, was mich verwirrte. „Mr. Cullen, ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie während meines Unterrichtes ihre Finger von Ms. Swan lassen."  
Diese Aussage machte mir 1. Angst. Was um Himmelswillen macht der im Unterricht, dass die Lehrer schon so anfangen!? Und 2. Wütend. Ist der Typ so hormongesteuert, dass der nicht mal im Unterricht seine Hände bei sich lassen kann!? „Ich werds versuchen", war seine Antwort. Ich rutschte mit dem Stuhl an die andere Seite vom Tisch. So weit weg von ihm wie möglich. Durch ein Wunder überstand ich die Stunde ohne auch nur einen einzigen Spruch gehört zu haben.

Ich ging zu Sport. Das hatte ich alleine. Dachte ich. Denn nachdem ich durch die Tür zur Mädchenumkleide getreten war, kam schon eine schwarzhaarige, kleine, Elfe auf mich zugestürmt. „Hey, schön dich wieder zu sehen! Ich freu mich ja so! Also wann können wir Shoppen gehen!? Sag mal…" „Alice! Mein Gott lass sie doch erstmal richtig rein kommen! Du überrumpelst sie doch total!" Eine blonde Schönheit trat neben Alice.  
Sie lächelte mich freundlich an. „Hallo erstmal. Ich bin Rosalie, aber bitte nenn mich Rose. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel Alice schon von dir erzählt hat", sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Alice, die nur breit grinste. „Hi, freut mich auch" Wir unterhielten uns die ganze Sportsunde über, was beim laufen nicht sonderlich störte oder schwer war.  
Ich fand die beiden wirklich nett und hoffte, dass ich mich enger mit ihnen anfreunden konnte. Obwohl…. bei Alice hatte ich da keine Bedenken.  
Dank den beiden Mädels, kannte ich schon die halbe Schule. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor.

Sie stellten mich ihren Freunden vor, Alice' Freund hieß Jasper und Rose' Freund hieß Emmett. Emmett erkannte ich. Er saß in Mathe eine Reihe vor mir. Danach stellten sie mir noch Eleazar, Kate und Garrett vor. Sie erklärten mir auch so einiges.

Die Ladies in Pink vom Supermarktparkplatz hießen Tanya, Lauren, Hildegard, sie kommt aus Deutschland…. Komischer Name nicht? Heißen die da alle so!? Dann noch Sandra und Annika. Sie waren, nach allem was Alice und Rose mir so erzählten, die Zicken der Schule. Ich glaubte es ihnen sofort.

Außerdem war noch dieser Supermarkttypi in Sport. Als mir Alice und Rose seine Clique vorstellten, wirkten sie traurig. Warum auch immer. Ich dachte mir erstmal nichts dabei. Der Typ stellte sich als Edward raus. Seine Freunde hießen Alec, Felix, Demetri und Marcus. Allem Anschein nach war Edward der „Anführer".

Und dann war da noch eine Clique. Sie alle hatten dunklere Haut und schwarze Haare. Ich würde das als Einheitslook bezeichnen. Einer von ihnen erinnerte mich an den Kellner vom Wochenende. Sie hießen Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam und Jacob. Es sah nicht so aus als würde es bei ihnen einen Anführer geben.  
Ehrlich gesagt schockte es mich ein wenig als Alice mir so klar erklärte, dass alle Cliquen nicht wirklich mit einander redeten sondern, wie sie es nannte, „klare Aufteilungen" gab.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Zicken, dessen Anführerin Tanya war, die Machos, Edwards Clique, anhimmelten.  
Das war wirklich mal eine sehr aufklärende Sportstunde, würde ich sagen.  
Zu Hause angekommen, machte ich mir erstmal was zu essen. Tiefkühlpizza. Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade gesund, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Nach dem Essen erledigte ich noch meine Hausaufgaben und legte mich völlig erschöpft von den vielen Eindrücken des Tages ins Bett fallen.

Mein Handy klingelte, als ich beim einschlafen war. Genervt drückte ich den Anrufer weg. Ich hatte nicht nach gesehen wer es war. Nachdem es jedoch noch 3 weitere Male geklingelt hatte, machte ich es endgültig aus. Ich sah auf meinen Wecker. 20.23 Uhr. Hmm. Eigentlich ging ich normalerweise später schlafen. Was solls? Ich zog mich schnell um, als mir auffiel, dass ich noch immer Jeans und T-Shirt anhatte. Danach legte ich mich wieder in mein Bett und schlief auch sofort ein. Mal wieder ein Traumloser Schlaf.


	5. Party? Schwul?

Als der Wecker klingelte, saß ich senkrecht im Bett. Mein Gott, so ein schock schon am frühen Morgen. Dann erst sah ich auf den Wecker. Verdammt! Ich hatte schon wieder vergessen ihn ein bisschen früher zu stellen! Ich stand also schnell auf und sprintete ins Bad. Wie gestern machte ich mich im turbo- gang fertig und hoffte nicht zu spät zu kommen.  
Ich war recht schnell fertig. Trotzdem durfte ich mal wieder aufs Frühstück verzichten. *Hoffentlich wird das nicht zur Gewohnheit* dachte ich.

Am Schulparkplatz angekommen, stürmte auch schon Alice auf mich zu. „BEEEELLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie sie über den ganzen Parkplatz. „oh, oh…" dachte ich panisch. Als sie vor mir stehen blieb und mich erstmal zerquetschte, fing sie an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden: „ Also, am Freitag hat Jacob Geburtstag und schmeißt eine riiiieeeeesen Party!!! Und er hat mich und meine Freunde eingeladen und das heißt du kommst mit. Was hältst du davon wenn du am Freitag nach der Schule mit zu mir kommst und wir uns zusammen stylen? Darf ich dich dann schminken und dir die Haare machen? Biiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee!!!!!!!!". Ich sagte erstmal nichts und versuchte alles zu verarbeiten was sie mir da gerade alles gesagt hat.  
Ich sollte auf eine Geburtstagsparty von einem Typen den ich nicht kannte. „Alice ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dann…" Natürlich unterbrach sie mich mal wieder. „Ach das ist kein Problem. Sie guckte sich suchend au dem Parkplatz um. Dann erblickte sie etwas. Oder besser gesagt jemanden. „ JACOB!!! KOMM MAL RÜBER!!!!" „Mein Gott, schrei doch nicht immer so laut! Das ist ja peinlich wenn die alle einen immer angucken", beschwerte ich mich. Sie guckte mich nur schräg an und sagte dazu nichts.  
Dann war auch schon Jacob angekommen. Und tatsächlich war es der Typ aus dem Restaurant. „Bella – Jacob, Jacob – Bella" „ Hey ich kenn dich doch! Du warst doch am Wochenende im Eclipse, oder?" „Ähm…ja", ich war wirklich überrascht, dass er sich an uns erinnern konnte. „Bestell deinem Vater schöne Grüße von mir", zwinkerte er. Es wäre ein Wunder wenn man das fette Fragezeichen in meinem Gesicht nicht sehen würde. Als er es sah, grinste er nur verschlagen, aber darauf konnte ich nicht achten. In meinem Kopf ratterte es.

Kannten sich die zwei schon vorher? Aber dann wären sie doch am Sonntag anders miteinander umgegangen. Und gestern war Phil in keinem Baseballstadion oder sonst wo. Ich war wirklich verwirrt. Wir verabschiedeten uns von ihm und gingen zur ersten Stunde. „So, Bella, jetzt kennst du Jake und kannst mit zur Party kommen. Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, er mag dich!" Und ich glaube er mag Phil mehr. Mein Gott was dachte ich denn da?! Das hört sich ja so an als wäre Jacob schwul! Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Vormittag verlief schnell und ohne irgendwelche peinlichen Zwischenfälle für mich.  
Es guckten mich auch nicht mehr alle so an, als würde ich von einem anderen Planeten kommen.  
Nach der Mittagspause, die übrigens sehr lustig war, dank Emmett und seinen Sprüchen, ging ich zu Bio. Mr. Macho saß auch schon auf seinem Platz. Wäre ja so schon schlimm genug, nur leider saß er genau in der Mitte des Tisches. Ich setzte mich dichter als mir lieb war neben ihn und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Dank Mr. Banner ging mein Plan leider nicht auf. Wir sollten heute Gruppenarbeit machen. In 4-er Gruppen. Wenigstens etwas. Wir mussten mit Steph, ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie auch in meinem Biokurs war, und einem Demetri, ein Freund von Cullen zusammen arbeiten. Wir mussten Fische sezieren. Das war abartig und überhaupt nicht für mich geeignet. Dabei sollten wir noch einen Fragebogen zu dieser Aufgabe ausfüllen.  
Ich versuchte wirklich mich nicht zu übergeben, während Demetri im Gehirn von dem Fisch rumstocherte. Supermarktman erleichterte mir die Sache nicht wirklich. Die ganze Zeit durfte ich mir irgendwelche Sprüche anhören. Wirklich schrecklich. Irgendwann ging er mir so auf die Nerven, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf die Fragen konzentrieren konnte. Es wurde mir zu viel und ich suchte nach dem nächst dämlichen Satz, der dasselbe Niveau wie seine Sprüche hatte. Ich fand einen. „ Hör mal, Cullen, Kannste nichts sinnvolleres tun als mich voll zu quatschen ? Dachrinne putzen oder dich erschießen ?" Ich könnte mich schlagen, dass ich mein Handy zu Hause gelassen hatte. Sein Gesicht war einfach nur zum schreien komisch. Das dachte sich wohl auch Demetri, denn der fing schallend an zu lachen. Fast so wie Emmett das immer macht. Steph allerdings sah mich nur leicht schockiert an. Was hatten die denn alle? Als ob der Typ noch nie ne abfuhr bekommen hätte. Tzz, also echt. Danach hielt er dann auch Gott sei dank den Rest der Stunde den Mund.

Der Rest des Tages verlief Ereignislos. Na ja fast. In Sport musste ich natürlich mehrfach Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen. Aber das war ja normal für mich. Zu Hause lief auch alles so ab wie gestern. Man könnte es jetzt schon Alltag nennen.  
Abends fiel mir ein, dass ich ja gestern von meinem Handy, oder eher gesagt von einem Anrufer genervt wurde. Ich suchte mein Zimmer ab und fand mein Handy schließlich unterm Bett. Als ich auf den Display sah, sah ich, dass ich 15 Anrufe in Abwesenheit hatte. *oops* 10 davon waren von Mike. Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich meinen Freund VERGESSEN. Ich bin eine schlechte Freundin. 2 waren von Jessica, zwei von meinem Dad und der letzte von Angela. Zuerst rief ich Mike an. Er ging nicht ans Handy. Okay. Dann kann er ja zurück rufen. Ich stellte mit schrecken fest, dass ich ihn kaum vermisste und mich ohne ihn freier fühlte….vielleicht sollte ich Schluss machen?

Ich schrieb Charlie eine kurze SMS.

_Hi Dad_  
_Tut mir leid, dass ich mich noch nicht gemeldet habe._  
_Also ich bin gut gelandet und hab auch schon Freunde_  
_gefunden. Mir geht's auch sonst ganz gut._  
_Vermiss dich, hdl_  
_Bella_

Jess und Ang schrieb ich eigentlich das gleiche nur ein bisschen anders formuliert.  
Danach ging ich runter. Phil war gerade nach Hause gekommen. Ich unterhielt mich ein bisschen mit ihm, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass ich ihm noch Grüße von Jacob bestellen sollte. „Ach so, bevor ich's vergesse. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Jacob ausrichten"  
Ich hoffte ja immer noch, dass die beiden sich von irgendwo her kannten. Ich dachte immer noch daran, dass Jacob schwul sein könnte.  
Das war doch total bescheuert von mir! Ich kannte ihn nicht mal und denke schon so was von ihm. „Wer ist denn Jacob?", fragte mich Phil. Okay, scheiße, anscheinend kannten sie sich doch nicht. „Der Kellner aus dem Eclipse. Von Sonntag?" Es hörte sich nach einer Frage an. „Wieso grüßt der mich denn?" Phil war genau so verwirrt wie ich. „Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte du wüsstest das." Und dann fiel mir was ein. „Wahrscheinlich ist er ein Fan von dir"; ich könnte mir gegen die Stirn schlagen- mal wieder.  
Ich bin so dumm. Natürlich! Und ich dachte er ist schwul!! Dank dieser Erkenntnis konnte ich diese Nacht ruhig schlafen. Ich hatte sogar daran gedacht meinen Wecker eine viertel Stunde früher zu stellen!!


	6. Freiheitsberaubung!

Der nächste Tag verlief bis zur Mittagspause wirklich langsam und es war seehhr langweilig. Ich hatte Alice, Rose und die anderen noch nicht gesehen. Das war auch der Grund warum ich so schnell durch die Gänge lief. Ich bog um eine Ecke und – wie sollte es anders sein? – knallte mit etwas hartem zusammen. Ich wurde erst zurück geschleudert – was wohl an dem Aufprall lag – und dann wieder gegen dieses harte Etwas gepresst. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit meine Augen aus Angst geschlossen. Aber ich merkte, dass das harte Etwas ein verdammt muskulöser Oberkörper war. Ich machte die Augen auf und starrte auf ein weißes T- Shirt.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich langsam mal los reißen und zu meinen Freunden – ja, das war sie schon jetzt für mich – gehen, aber ich fühlte mich sehr wohl hier. MOOOOOMENT?! ….Ich werde von einem Fremden an ihn gedrückt und fühle mich gut?! Meine Psyche hat echt einen Knacks. Dann schaute ich nach oben und erschrak. SCHEIßE!!! Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Ich schaute in die stechend grünen Augen von Mr. Megamacho höchst persönlich.

Mein Geschockter Gesichtsausdruck muss wohl ziemlich witzig gewesen sein, denn er grinste ein widerliches, amüsiertes Grinsen. Ich sollte besser aufpassen in wen ich rein laufe. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen versuchte ich einfach weg zugehen. Er ließ mich natürlich nicht los, es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Ich legte meine Hände auf seinen Bauch – ein Six- pack wohlgemerkt – und versuchte mich von ihm weg zudrücken. Ich versuchte es mit meiner ganzen Kraft, wirklich, aber er war stärker. Immerhin hatte ich es so geschafft, dass genug Platz für mich was um meine Arme zu verschränken. Ich lehnte meinen Oberkörper noch ein bisschen weiter nach hinten, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zu bekommen; der würde mich schon nicht fallen lassen. Ich merkte, dass er seine Finger hinter meinen Rücken verschränkt hatte. Grrrrrrrr!!!!! Okay. Ruhig bleiben jetzt. Ich starrte ihn an. Mit so viel Wut und Zorn wie es ging.

Er dagegen grinste nur unschuldig. Ich wunderte mich, dass er das überhaupt konnte. „Was ist?" Er fragte mich jetzt nicht wirklich was ich hatte? „Du lässt mich nicht los." Es klang nicht wie beabsichtigt wütend, sondern wie ein Vorwurf. „Na und?" Grrr. Nicht darauf eingehen. „Ich will in die Cafeteria. Ohne dich!", setzte ich noch hinten dran, wer weiß auf was für Ideen der kommt. „Das ist schade. Ich würde lieber wo anders mit dir zusammen hingehen. Wie wär's? Zu mir?" Ich schaute ihn fassungslos an. Und genau das war ich auch. Okay, Bella, ruhig bleiben. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir irgendwo hingehen und erst recht nicht zu DIR nach Hause. Würdest du mich jetzt BITTE loslassen? Ich wäre dir das erste Mal in meinem Leben dankbar." „Hmm…" Er tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „… ich denke…" „Du kannst denken? Wirklich? Wow, das ist ja toll. Du solltest ganz schnell in den nächsten Laden rennen und dir ne Medaille kaufen", unterbrach ich ihn. Zuerst schaute er mich wütend an und ich war stolz auf mich. Leider wechselten seine Gesichtszüge zu einem vergnügten Lächeln. Diesmal sogar ein schönes und nicht dieses widerliche.

Zumindest am Anfang. Als er wieder zu sprechen anfing hatte es sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht festgeklebt. Irgendwie machte mich das traurig. „Ja. Stell dir vor, ich kann denken. Und ich denke, dass ich dich erst loslasse, wenn ich etwas dafür kriege." „Das einzige was du von mir bekommst ist eine geklatscht, wenn du mich nicht loslässt. SOFORT!!" Das letzte Wort kreischte ich „etwas" hysterisch, da er mich näher zu sich zog und nicht die kleinsten Anstalten machte, mich gehen zu lassen. „So. Ich will jetzt eine Umarmung." Ich wusste nicht, was DAS sollte. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Als er meinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte er: „ Natürlich hätte ich auch nichts gegen einen Kuss, oder etwas mehr." „Hab ich sonst noch was zur Auswahl?" fragte ich sarkastisch. „hmm…Nein, hast du nicht." Und schon wieder grinste er so doof. Ich dachte nicht lange darüber nach. Für mich war es klar: Eine kurze Umarmung und dann konnte ich ENDLICH zu meine Freunden. Also umarmte ich ihn.

Ungefähr 2 Sekunden später ließ ich ihn wieder los. Aber er mich nicht. "Das nennst du eine Umarmung?" "Äh...ja?" "Ich nicht. So. Und für diesen fehlgeschlagenen Versuch krieg ich ne längere Umarmung und du musst dich bei mir bedanken, dass ich dich aufgefangen hab.." Ich guckte ihn mit großen Telleraugen und offen stehendem Mund an. Ich beschloss, sein bescheuertes Spiel mit zuspielen UND mich dabei NICHT aufzuregen. Das war zwar fast unmöglich, aber ich versuchte es trotzdem. Also umarmte ich ihn erneut und sagte auf:" Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du mich vor dem bösen, harten, kalten Boden gerettet hast, mein Held", seufzte ich gespielt. "Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich fühl mich irgendwie verarscht." Ich ließ ihn los. Er mich immer noch nicht. "Was soll das?" "Du nimmst mich nicht ernst", stellte er fest. " Nee, echt? Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen." "Das gefällt mir nicht." "Hör mir mal gut zu, Cullen. Es ist mir egal ob dir das gefällt oder nicht. Aber ich würde jetzt verdammt gerne zu meinen Freunden und jetzt lass mich gefälligst los! Das ist FREIHEITSBERAUBUNG!!!!!!!!!!!", kreischte ich durch den ganzen Flur womit ich alle Blicke auf uns zog.

Naa super. Jetzt sahen die alle wie ich in den Armen von Mr. Macho stand. Das war peinlich. Natürlich wurde ich rot. Wie immer, wenn mir etwas peinlich war. "Freiheitsberaubung?", fragte er belustigt nach und zog dabei eine Augenbrauer nach oben. "Ja. Du hältst mich gegen meinen Willen fest." "Wieso musst du auch so stur sein? Du hättest mir schon lange deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen, dann hättest du dieses "Problem" nicht mehr." "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wie kann man nur so ARGH!!!!!!!!" Meine Geduld war inzwischen am Ende. "Wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort los lässt, wirst du gleich schreckliche schmerzen haben." Ich sprach diesen Satz ruhig und bedrohlich aus, aber dieser Idiot merkte natürlich nicht, wann die Grenzen eindeutig überschritten sind.

"Ach komm, jetzt sei doch nicht so. Und außerdem... wie willst DU mir denn bitteschön schmerzen zufügen?" Okay wenn er es nicht anders wollte... ich hatte ihn gewarnt. "Ich zeig's dir" Ich hob das Knie und rammte es ihm mit so viel Kraft wie ich aufbringen konnte in sein bestes Stück. Er machte ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht und ließ mich endlich los. "Das wirst du bereuen, Bella, das schwör ich dir." Ich rannte schnell weg. Als ich in der Cafeteria ankam, klingelte es zum Unterricht. Ich stöhnte genervt auf. Ich saß jetzt eine ganze Stunde lag neben IHM. Der, der mich um meine wohlverdiente Pause gebracht hatte. Hoffentlich wird seine Rache nicht ZU schrecklich.... Er sah eben ganz schön bedrohlich aus...


	7. Aggressive Lehrer und andere Katastrophe

Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr zu Bio, aber es wäre zu peinlich, wenn ich zugeben müsste, Angst vor Cullen zu haben. Also ging ich hin. Als ich den Raum betrat, nach langem zögern, waren schon alle da. Inklusive Lehrer. Oops. Ich entschuldigte mich bei Mr. Banner und setzte mich neben meinen Untergang. Ich versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten und guckte starr an die Tafel.

Das wurde jedoch zunichte gemacht, als er mich anschnauzte. „Was sollte das eben?!" Ich konnte sehen, dass er sich bemühen musste, nicht durch die Klasse zu brüllen, sondern leise zu reden. „Was sollte was?" Ich versuchte es auf die Unschuldsnummer. „Jetzt tu nicht so", zischte er. „Du wolltest mich nicht loslassen" „Das ist kein Grund für körperliche Gewalt!"

Oh oh. Er hat die Lautstärke erhöht. Na das kann ich auch. „Oh doch! Ich habe dir 1000 mal gesagt, dass du mich loslassen sollst, und ich habe dich sogar gewarnt!! Du kannst mir echt nichts vorwerfen!" Ouh… falsche Antwort. Jetzt brüllte er los. „Ich kann dir nichts vorwerfen!? DANK DIR BIN ICH VORRÜBERGEHEND BIOLOGISCH UNBRAUCHBAR!!!!!!" „SCHÖN!!! DANN HAT DIE GANZE AKTION WENIGSTENS ETWAS GEBRACHT!!!!!!!!!" „! Ms. Swan!! Würden sie bitte meinen Unterricht verlassen!"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich flog wegen dem wirklich aus dem Unterricht. „DANKE CULLEN!!! JETZT FLIEG ICH WEGEN DIR AUCH NOCH AUS DEM UNTERRCHT!!!!!" Ich war wirklich sauer. Ich war vorher noch nie, wirklich NIE, rausgeflogen. „DAS SELBE KÖNNTE ICH AUCH BEHAUPTEN", blökte er zurück. „RAUS JETZT" Na toll. Jetzt ist selbst Mr. Banner aggressiv geworden.

Ich ging in die Cafeteria und machte Hausaufgaben, bis es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte. Sport. In der Umkleidekabine erzählte ich Alice und Rose, was mir an diesem Tag alles passiert war. Die zwei lachten sich wirklich schlapp, anstatt mich zu bemitleiden. Na schönen Dank.

Der Lehrer meinte heute auch mich quälen zu müssen. Wir sollten mit einem Partner zusammen Dauerlauf machen. Oh ja, klar, als ob ich Kondition hätte. Ich schaute mich um. Wo waren Freunde wenn man sie brauchte? Genau! Nicht da!! Zu meinem Unglück kam auch noch Cullen auf mich zu.

Aber anstatt irgendwas zu sagen, nahm er sich nur meine Hand und rannte los. „Hey! Was soll das!?" „Ich hatte keinen Partner" „Könntest du denn wenigstens ein bisschen langsamer laufen?" Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich extrem langsam und unkoordiniert war und mein bester Freund hier verdammt schnell und anscheinend sehr koordiniert war?

Er rannte in seinem Tempo und schleifte mich hinter sich her. Gehörte das auch noch zu seiner Rache? „Nein" Also stolperte ich hinter ihm her, schlug mir die Knie auf, keuchte, schwitzte, hatte extreme Seitenstiche und hatte Fußschmerzen. Er dagegen … ja, er sah nicht mal annähernd verschwitzt oder sonst irgendwie angestrengt aus. Dabei liefen wir schon 15 Minuten!!!! Er drehte sich genervt zu mir um. „Kannst du nicht mal ein bisschen schneller laufen?" „Wie du siehst….nicht", keuchte ich. „Meine Fresse…", murmelte er.

Auf einmal drehte er sich zu mir um und ich lief natürlich voll in ihn rein. Das 2. mal an diesem Tag. Allerdings umarmte er mich diesmal NICHT sondern machte etwas viiiieeeeel Schlimmeres. Er hob mich hoch und schmiss mich einfach so, als ob ich gar nichts wiegen würde, auf seine rechte Schulter. Da war mir selbst so ne Umarmung lieber.

Ich kreischte, tritt und schlug um mich, aber irgendwie machte ihm das auch nichts aus. Argh! Der Typ bringt mich noch mal um! Und seinen Namen hab ich auch wieder vergessen, weshalb ich ihn nicht mal richtig anschreien konnte. Er lief anscheinend ohne größere Mühe noch 2 weitere Runden, mit mir als Gepäckstück, und setzte mich danach wieder auf den sicheren Boden ab.

Ich hatte aufgegeben mich zu wehren und nur noch versucht nicht zu kotzen. Ich finde für diesen Tag hatte ich eindeutig genug Peinlichkeiten erlebt. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und mich in die Umkleidekabine verziehen. Hauptsache weg von ihm. Leider wollte mein Körper nicht so ganz. Ich stand wohl immer noch ein bisschen unter schock. Er stand genau vor mir und musterte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen. Ich versuchte wegzugehen und meine Beine irgendwie in eine andere Richtung zu bewegen. Allerdings blieb es auch nur bei einem Versuch, denn als ich es geschafft hatte ein Bein anzuheben, knickte das andere weg und ich viel voll auf meinen Hintern.

Ich sah, dass er sich ein lachen verkneifen musste. „Na los. Lach schon. Sonst platzt du noch…. Obwohl...dagegen hätte ich auch nichts.." Aber zu spät. Er hatte schon laut losgelacht. Ich überlegte, wie ich hier am schnellsten weg kommen könnte. Zur Umkleide krabbeln kam nicht in Frage. Meine Knie hatten heute schon genug gelitten. Gehen konnte ich anscheinend auch nicht. Und Emmett fragen, ob er mich trage würde konnte ich auch nicht. Der war schon längst weg. Nach geschlagenen 3 Minuten hatte sich Mister Lachsack dann auch mal wieder eingekriegt. „Willst du nicht in die Umkleide?" „Doch aber ich komm hier nicht weg" „Tja… so ein Pech aber auch. Also ich trag dich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr. Wegen dir krieg ich jetzt ein dutzend blaue Flecke" Und dann ging er einfach. ER GING!!!!!! So ein Arsch!!!!!

Ich sah, dass neben mir ein Tennisball lag. ….Ich würde sowieso nicht treffen…aber ein Versuch war es ja wert, oder? Ich zielte nicht, sondern warf einfach nur und….tatsächlich. Ich traf in am Hinterkopf. Ich musste grinsen. Er drehte sich schnaubend um. Dann ging er einfach weiter. Das dufte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich versuchte erneut aufzustehen und diesmal klappte es auch. Als ich in der Umkleide ankam saßen dort noch Alice und Rose.

„Was macht ihr denn noch hier?" „Oh Bella! Hast du etwa vergessen, dass wir heute noch shoppen gehen wollten?" SHOPPEN?! „Oh Alice, das ist gar nicht gut. Ich hab mir vorhin meine Knie aufgeschlagen und bin umgeknickt. Können wir das nicht morgen machen? Bitte" „Das ist aber ganz schön knapp" Ich guckte sie flehend an. „Alice, ich denke Bella sollte heute wirklich besser zu Hause bleiben" Rose deutete auf meine momentan entblößten Knie. „Na gut. Dann bringen wir dir eben was mit" ich guckte sie geschockt an. „Können wir nicht morgen shoppen gehen?" „Nein morgen fliegen meine Eltern nach Europa und ich möchte sie noch verabschieden." „Ach so…na gut. Aber: Kein Kleid!!!" Alice schaute mich enttäuscht an, nickte jedoch. Oh man, das konnte ja was werden.

Ich verabschiedete mich von den beiden und fuhr nach Hause. Dort behandelte ich erstmal meine Knie und beschloss wegen meinem extrem schmerzenden Fuß wirklich zum Arzt zu fahren. Das hatten mir die zwei verrückten Hühner von vorhin noch vorgeschlagen. Und was mich da erwartete…..tja das haute mich dann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um.


	8. Zu viel Info

Also fuhr ich zum Krankenhaus. Leider musste ich etwas weiter weg davon parken, da ich keinen Parkplatz fand. Mit meinem Fuß war das nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Ich lief die Straße entlang bis ich in eine kleine Seitengasse einbiegen musste, der kürzeste Weg zu meinem Ziel. Ich bog nicht böses ahnend um die Ecke, um dann wie angewurzelt und ruckartig stehen zu bleiben. Was ich sah schockte mich so sehr, dass meine Augen aus dem Kopf und mein Unterkiefer auf den Boden fielen. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen.

Dort standen Jacob und Rainer, der aus dem Geschichtskurs, knutschend. Irgendwann brachte ich ein atemloses keuchen zu Stande. Die beiden fuhren geschockt auseinander und sahen mich mit fast so großen Augen an wie ich sie. „Bella?!", fragte Jacob. Er sah so aus, als würde er sich wünschen aus einem Alptraum aufwachen wollen.

„Öhm… also…ich… du… er…" trotz dem gestottert von Jacob und meinem eigenem Schock konnte ich meine Bemerkung die mir durch den Kopf schoss nicht zurück halten. „…wir, ihr, sie. So und jetzt auf Französisch?! Tut mir leid. Ähm… also… das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht…oder erwartet." Wer rechnet schon damit auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus? Also ich nicht. Es war mir unendlich peinlich die beiden erwischt zu haben, was zur folge hatte, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit rot um die Nase war. „Öhm… Bella? Könntest du das bitte für dich behalten? Wenn das die Runde macht werden die uns alle auslachen." Jacob flehte mich wortwörtlich an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nichts sagen." Die beiden dankten mir und machten sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Immer noch …. Ja… was war ich eigentlich? Geschockt, überrascht, perplex, irritiert, verwirrt? Ich denke es war eine Mischung aus allem. Ich ging wie in Trance aus der Gasse ins schräg gegenüberliegende Krankenhaus. Gerade als ich durch die Tür schritt, knallte ich, zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, mit etwas hartem zusammen. Und landete auf meinem Hintern. Ich schaute auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Emmett. „Sorry, Bella, ich hab dich nicht gesehen." „Was für ein tolles Gefühl übersehen zu werden. Wirklich", antwortete ich ironisch.

Das Problem war jetzt, wie ich wieder aufstehen sollte. Ich wusste, dass das wieder höllische schmerzen im Fuß geben würde. Aber ins Krankenhaus krabbeln wollte ich dann auch nicht. Diese Blöße wollte ich mir heute nicht auch noch geben. „Willst du nicht langsam mal aufstehen?" „Wenn du mir sagst wie ich das ohne schmerzen schaffen soll, dann ja." „Oh", war sein glorreicher Kommentar.

Dann beugte er sich zu mir runter und hob mich hoch, als würde ich nichts wiegen. „Warum bist du denn im Krankenhaus?" „Wegen Cullen" „HÖH?!?!!?!??! Was hab ich denn gemacht?" „Hä? Wer spricht denn von dir?" „Du hast doch gerade Cullen gesagt?!" „Ja und? Was hast du damit zu tun?" „So heiße ich" „Aber…." Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? „DU BIST DER BRUDER VON DIESEM SCHWANZGESTEUERTEN IDIOTEN?!", brüllte ich durchs Krankhaus. Ich hatte irgendwie ein Déjà -Vu Gefühl, als uns alle Leute komisch anschauten.

„Ahh du meinst Eddie! Sag das doch gleich" Ach du heilige Scheiße. Eddie? So hieß der? Aber das war mir erstmal egal in diesem Moment. Mein Hirn hatte heute so einiges zu verarbeiten. Ich fühlte mich um ehrlich zu sein sehr überrumpelt von den ganzen Informationen. Ich hatte das eine noch nicht verdaut und schon kam das nächste Unerwartete.

Als Emmett einfach so an dem Empfang vorbei lief fragte ich ihn was das sollte. Er Antwortete nur." Siehst du gleich" Und schon wieder hatte ich das Gefühl gleich etwas zu erfahren was ich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
Er blieb vor einer weißen Tür stehen. Logisch. Im Krankenhaus ist alles weiß, sagte ich mir Gedanklich und kam mir unheimlich dämlich vor. Emmett klopfte an, wartete bis jemand mit einer schönen Stimme „Ja?" rief und brüllte zurück „Mach mal bitte auf, ich kann grad die Klinke nicht runter drücken." Von der anderen Seite hörte man ein genervtes seufzen.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf. Vor uns stand ein blonder, sehr gut aussehender, blauäugiger Mann, der eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, als er uns sah. Und dann merkte ich auch wieso. „Ähm.. Emmett? Kannst du mich bitte wieder runter lassen?" „Oh, klar" Ich hatte endlich wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen. „Ich hab eine neue Patientin für dich", grinste Emmett. Der Herr Doktor drehte sich zu mir um und reichte mir die Hand. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Doktor Cullen. Emmetts Vater." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wenn er Emmetts Vater war, dann war er auch der Vater von „Eddie". Und „Eddie" hatte ich heute ganz schön weh getan. Wusste der eigentlich, dass sein Sohn andere derart belästigte? Und wenn er das auch noch unterstützte? Wenn der auch so komisch war? Mein Gehirn nahm den Betrieb auf, arbeitete auf Hochtouren, und reimte sich die schlimmsten Fantasien aus.

Das Ergebnis davon war, dass ich einen sehr verwirrten Doktor vor mir stehen hatte, bevos ich zusammen klappte. Mein Gehirn war irgendwie nicht in der Lage so viele Geschehnisse auf einmal innerhalb so weniger Stunden zu verarbeiten, oder es lag einfach daran, dass ich unheimlich müde, erschöpft und ausgelaugt war. Aber wahrscheinlich war alles mit der Grund warum mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Wenigstens war ich schon mal im Krankenhaus.  
Das waren mir für heute eindeutig zu viele Informationen.


	9. Kopfzerbrechen

Nachdem alles schwarz geworden war, hatte ich das Gefühl im Nichts zu sein, denn ich nahm rein gar nichts aus meiner Umgebung wahr. Ich hatte auch keine Ahnung wie lange ich anscheinend bewusstlos war, doch irgendwann wurde ich wach. Als erstes bemerkte ich jemanden, der neben mir atmete und ging davon aus, dass es Alice war. Wer sonst würde schon hier sitzen? Es könnte natürlich auch meine Mum sein, aber die merkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war.

Kurz darauf hörte ich, dass sich der Stuhl, auf dem diese Person wohl gesessen hatte, zurückgeschoben wurde. Nein!!! Ich wollte Alice noch danke sagen bevor sie ging! Ich schlug die Augen auf. Nach kurzer Zeit des Schocks, fing ich an zu kreischen. Über mir gebeugt, war Eddy Cullen. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung, bevor er mir den Mund zu hielt. „Bitte sei leise! Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!" Ich guckte mir seine „Stellung" genauer an. Er hatte die eine Hand auf meinem mund und die andere…. war Richtung Tablett ausgestreckt.

Okay, ich hatte überreagiert. Ich hörte auf mich zu wehren, als ich das erkannte. Er schaute mich noch einmal prüfend an und nahm dann seine Hand weg. „Was machst du hier?" „Ich sollte auf dich aufpassen, weil Carlisle gerade in einer Besprechung ist und Emmett hunger hatte." Daraufhin fiel mir wieder ein, dass er ja Emmetts Bruder war. Das erste was mir rausrutschte war natürlich „Du siehst Emmett überhaupt nicht ähnlich!" Eddy lachte daraufhin nur. „Kein Wunder. Wir sind ja auch adoptiert." „Oh" Das erklärte einiges." Ich werde jetzt erstmal eine Krankenschwester holen, die sich mal um dich kümmern soll", sagte er als er aufstand. Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon aus dem Zimmer raus.

Kurze Zeit später kam er allerdings in Begleitung einer alten Dame wieder. Sie checkte mich kurz durch und erklärte mir, dass ich noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben sollte, da sie nicht wussten, wieso ich umgekippt war. Den Fuß hatten sie bereits verarztet. Als sie weg war, war Cullen immer noch da. Ich glaubte inzwischen, er wollte mir auf die nerven gehen. Allerdings sah ich nirgendwo in seinem Gesicht ein komisches Grinsen. Er sah normal aus. Zwar unglaublich gut und…. HALT! Er sah einfach nur normal aus. Mein Gott! ER sieht doch nicht mal ansatzweise gut aus mit den grünen Augen… und diesen einzigartigen, bronzefarbenen Haaren… „Warum bist du noch da?" Unterbrach ich mich selbst in meinen komischen Gedanken. „Ich hab die Anweisung von Dad, dich nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Wie geht es dir?" War das wirklich ehrliche Besorgnis mit der er mich das gerade fragte? Okay, wo ist Eddy und wer ist das?! „ Öhm… ganz gut…. Denke ich." „Das ist schön"

Ahja. „Sag mal…" ich kann ihn doch nicht Eddy nennen?! Nein so hatte Emmett ihn genannt. Das müsste eigentlich heißen, dass er diesen Spitznamen nicht mochte. Wovon ist Eddy der Spitznahme? Mist! Da gibt es so viele. Er schien mir angesehen zu haben, dass ich angestrengt über etwas nachdachte. „Ja?" „Ähm…" Ich kann ihn doch nicht fragen wie er heißt. Doch, kann ich. „Wie heißt du noch mal?" Er schaute mich ungläubig an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du hast echt vergessen, wie ich heiße?", fragte er danach entsetzt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob es echt oder gespielt war und senkte meinen Blick, denn es war mir wirklich irgendwie peinlich. „Edward", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Okay" „Also, was wolltest du mich vorhin fragen?" „Ganz ehrlich? Ich habs vergessen"

Das war so typisch für mich. Edward und ich unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Zeit, bis Alice mit Emmett ins Zimmer kam. Er hatte bis dahin nicht einen einzigen dämlich Spruch losgelassen, doch sobald die beiden da waren, benahm er sich nur noch schrecklich. Ich hatte mir ganze zwei Stunden seine bescheuerten Sprüche angehört, in der Hoffnung er könnte diesen Schalter wieder umstellen. Als ich mir dann sicher war, dass es nicht passieren würde, schmiss ich ihn raus.

Nachdem auch Emmett gegangen war, fing Alice an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden. „Bella, ich hab mir echt sorgen gemacht! Du warst ganze drei Stunden überhaupt nicht bei dir und dass Edward gekommen ist, war sicher auch nicht gut. Wie hast du das nur so lange mit ihm alleine ausgehalten?" Berechtigte frage. Jedoch war ich zu müde um darauf einzugehen und schmiss auch sie raus. Zwar auf eine sehr viel freundlichere Weise als Edward – ich liebte diesen Namen – vorhin, aber ich wollte wirklich schlafen.  
Alice nahm es mir auch nicht übel und versprach mir, morgen noch einmal wieder zu kommen.

Als auch sie weg war, dachte ich über Edward nach. Ich verstand sein verhalten nicht. Ich hätte eigentlich noch verdammt sauer auf in sein müssen, dass er mich hat sitzen lassen – im wörtlichen Sinn – aber er war gerade eben, bis Alice und Emmett gekommen waren, total anders. Eigentlich sogar richtig nett und auch irgendwie lieb. Zuerst kam mir der Gedanke, dass das eine neue Masche wäre um mich rum zukriegen, aber dann wäre er vor den beiden nicht in sein altes Muster verfallen.

Ich zerbrach mir die halbe Nacht den Kopf über ihn, bis ich endlich einschlief. Hätte ich gewusst, was am nächsten Tag alles passieren würde, hätte ich mir gewünscht, diesen Tag einfach zu verschlafen.


	10. Arme Alice

**Hey Leute...ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben hab, aber ich bin zwischendurch umgezogen und es war alles sehr, sehr stressig...**

**ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen wenn ich dafür die nächsten paar kapitel schneller uploade...**

* * *

Chapter 10

Am nächsten Tag schlief ich bis sage und schreibe 14 Uhr. Ich wurde durch die Krankenschwester von gestern geweckt. Sie wollte noch letzte Checks machen. Das dauerte nicht lange und ich fing an mich zu langweilen. Wir hatten inzwischen 16.10 Uhr und die Schule war seit 10 Minuten aus. Als es endlich klopfte erwartete ich Alice. „Ja", rief ich. Edward trat durch die Tür.

Ich starrte ihn mit offen hängendem Mund an. „Ähm…Was willst du denn hier?" Anstatt zu antworten, grinste er. Na toll, ich hatte jetzt echt keinen Nerv für so einen schizophrenen. Edward nahm auf dem Stuhl, der neben meinem Bett stand platz. Ich schaute ihn die ganze Zeit vorwurfsvoll und wütend an; ich hatte die Sprüche von gestern immer noch nicht vergessen.

„Hey. Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen. Das war wirklich nicht nett von mir." Wollte der mich jetzt schon wieder verarschen? Oh nein, nicht mit mir. Denkt der wirklich der kann mich so rumkriegen, wenn er krampfhaft versucht, kein Macho zu sein? Auf keinen Fall. Zwei mal Fall ich nicht darauf rein. „Du kannst dir deine Entschuldigung sonst wo hin stecken, oder jemandem erzählen, den es interessiert."

Kurz schaute er mich irgendwie verstört an, bevor er mich selbstsicher angrinste. „Schade. Ich dachte das zieht bei dir. Hm… dann sollte ich mir wohl noch was anderes einfallen lassen." „Das kannst du dir sparen, Cullen, ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse an dir und somit auch keinen Grund dir nachzugeben", sagte ich, wobei ich den drang, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, stark unterdrücken musste. „Oh Bella, das sagst du jetzt noch. Wenn ich fertig erstmal fertig mit dir, wirst du…", das wurde mir zu blöd und ich unterbrach ihn, „Bitte. Ich würde nicht mal mit dir in einem Bett schlafen, wenn du eine Hämorride an meinem Arsch wärst" Ich wusste, dass das alles andere als nett war, aber so wie ich ihn kannte nahm er das nicht allzu ernst.

Und so war das dann auch. Er grinste und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und eine mit tränen überströmte Alice an mein bett gerannt kam. Sie warf sich halb auf mich und schluchzte und weinte, dass eigentlich ihre Augen mit raus schwimmen müssten. Ich umarmte sie, sagte nichts und warf Edward einen warnenden Blick zu der heißen sollte: Halt deine Klappe und geh. Davon erfüllte er allerdings nur den Part mit dem Klappehalten.

Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde fragte ich Alice dann, was los sei. Sie antwortete mir mit noch mehr tränen. „Es ist okay, Alice. Du musst mir noch nicht antworten." Sie nickte. Langsam fühlte ich mich echt hilflos. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals machen würde, aber ich guckte Hilfe suchend zu Edward. Sein Blick war besorgt und er erwiderte meinen Blick genauso wie meiner wahrscheinlich auch aussah.

Nach einer mir endlos erscheinenden Weile in der ich immer hilfloser wurde und mir immer mehr sorgen um Alice machte, hörte sie endlich soweit auf zu weinen, dass sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagen konnte:" Meine Eltern sind beim Flugzeugabsturz gestorben." Nachdem das raus war, fing sie wieder an stärker zu weinen. Ich war geschockt und konnte im ersten Moment nicht reagieren. Fast schon reflexartig schaute ich wieder zu Edward, dessen Augen vor Schock, Entsetzen und ehrlichem Mitgefühl größer als normal waren.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Worte in diesem Moment sehr unangebracht waren, deswegen schwiegen ich und auch Edward, der es immer noch nicht für angebracht hielt zu gehen. Ich denke Alice hatte ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel als Alice langsam aufhörte zu weinen. Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, hatte Edward schon den Mund aufgemacht. „Alice, das tut mir wirklich sehr leid", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, die absolut angebracht war, „willst du vielleicht erstmal bei uns wohnen? Ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn du erstmal nicht alleine bist." Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? „Alice, du kannst auch zu mir kommen, wenn du willst. Du weißt, dass du immer Willkommen bist, hm?"  
Sie nickte. „Ich weiß und ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar, aber ich kenn dich ja noch gar nicht so lange und außerdem würde ich ehrlich gesagt schon gerne zu Jasper."

Ach ja, ihr Freund. Wohnte der etwa auch bei Edward? Anscheinend. „Okay. Aber ich lass dich wirklich nur sehr ungern alleine", sagte ich schließlich schweren Herzens. „Du kannst auch mitkommen, wenn du willst. Dann hat Alice auch eine Freundin im Haus." Ich schaute Edward überrascht an. „Eh.." Er lächelte leicht, als er meine Verwirrung bemerkte, aber es war ein trauriges lächeln. „Das war also ein Ja. Gut dann würde ich sagen fahrt ihr zwei hübschen gleich mit mir und wir holen noch eure Sachen für ein paar Nächte ab." „Haben die anderen denn nichts dagegen, wenn gleich zwei bei euch vorübergehen „einziehen"?" Meine Anführungszeichen waren nicht zu überhören.

„Nein, haben sie ganz sicher nicht. Bella, du packst jetzt deine Sachen, Alice, du guckst Bella dabei zu und ich gehe kurz Carlisle bescheid sagen." Es war ein schwacher Versuch uns auf zu muntern. Ich nickte ihm kurz zu und er verschwand. Nachdem alles gepackt war und Alice kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt hatte, kam er wieder. „Okay, es ist, wie ich schon sagte, kein Problem. Ihr könnt auch gerne mehrere Nächte bleiben", erzählte er uns auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto. Wir fuhren zu erst zu mir, da Alice näher bei Edward wohnte. Er bestand darauf mit rein zukommen. Leider waren meine Eltern da.

„Oh Hallo Bella, wie bist du…" sie hielt inne als sie Edward erkannte. „Ähm, Mum das ist Edward. Wir haben einen dringenden Notfall und ich würde gerne mit Alice bei ihm für einige Nächte übernachten." „Und was soll das für ein Notfall sein?" Sie war mehr als nur misstrauisch. „Hör zu Mum, ich will das nicht so genau erklären, aber Alice geht es sehr schlecht. Ich will sie nicht alleine lassen und Alice will natürlich zu Jasper, ihrem Freund" „Er ist mein Bruder", ergänzte Edward. Meine Mutter nickte skeptisch, als wir zwei hoch rannten und ich wahllos und so schnell ich konnte ein paar Klamotten in eine Tasche warf.

Wie immer in den ungünstigsten Situationen, klingelte mein Handy. Da ich das gerade gar nicht gebrauchen konnte kommandierte ich Edward ein bisschen rum. „ Geh bitte dran und würg den Anrufer, egal wer es ist, ab." Ich dachte natürlich nicht daran, dass es eventuell auch Mike hätte sein können. „Öhm, okay." Ich fand es irgendwie lustig wie er zögerte. „Bella kann grad nicht, ruf später noch mal an", sagte er nicht gerade freundlich. „Es ist mir egal wer du bist und was du willst!" Ohje. Der war wütend. Er legte einfach auf uns schaltete mein Handy aus. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du einen Freund hast?" Ach du scheiße.

Ich merkte, dass er sich bemühen musste nicht los zu schreien. „Das hätte dich doch eh nicht davon abgehalten es weiter zu versuchen", antwortete ich schlicht. Aber eigentlich war mir die Situation total peinlich. Ich hatte Mike nämlich ehrlich gesagt schon vergessen. Mir wurde in diesem verdammt unpassenden Moment klar, dass ich unbedingt Schluss machen musste. Wenn ich ihn nach so kurzer Zeit schon vergaß, konnte man einfach keine Beziehung führen. Erst recht keine Fernbeziehung. Edward spannte seinen Kiefer an und schlug die Zähne aufeinander bevor er antwortete: „Ich mache mich NIE an vergebene Frauen ran. Das verstößt gegen meine Prinzipien." Oha, er war wirklich wütend und das schlimmste war, dass ich mich auch noch schuldig fühlte. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte wieso.

Ich beschloss ihm die Situation zu erklären. „Okay, das konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Aber vielleicht solltest du wissen, dass ich ihn ganz einfach vergessen hab. Beziehungsweise, vergessen hab Schluss zu machen. Ich wollte das eigentlich gestern machen, aber da lag ich ja im Krankenhaus." Zum Schluss hin wurde ich zickig, weil ich gerade bemerkt hatte, dass ich ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, mich weiter zu nerven.

Edward schaute mich erstmal ungläubig an, bevor er in wirklich lautes, schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Da seine Wut ja jetzt wieder verpufft war – der Typ hatte wirklich extreme Stimmungsschwankungen – machte ich mich schnell daran die letzten Sachen auch ein zupacken. Ich wollte Alice nicht so lange alleine lassen. Während ich den Reißverschluss zumachte, hörte ich Edwards Stimme mit mir reden. „Du hast echt deinen Freund vergessen? Das muss ja echt die ganz große Liebe gewesen sein." Da hatte er recht und ich wurde schlagartig rot, als mir wieder bewusst wurde, was für eine schlechte Freundin ich war. Mike musste denken, dass ich ihm fremdgehen würde. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich leicht grinsen…..mit Edward…. Alles nur das nicht.

Ich verabschiedete mich schnell von meiner Mum und Phil, der mich eigentlich noch zurückpfeifen wollte, es dann aber ließ, als er das Häufchen Elend namens Alice in Edwards Volvo sitzen sah. Wir fuhren sofort weiter zu Alice. Ich stieg mit ihr aus und half ihr beim packen. Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir weiter zu Edward. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich jetzt total aufgeregt.

Wir kamen an einem verdammt großen, weißen und sehr teuer aussehenden Haus an. Und ich dachte immer unser Haus hier in LA wäre geil. Wie man sich doch täuschen kann, dachte ich. Wir gingen rein und worden sofort von einer sehr netten Frau, Edwards Mutter, begrüßt. Sie wusste noch nicht, warum wir hier waren und was passiert was. Während Edward ihr kurz alles erklärte, kam Jasper die große Wendeltreppe runter. Als er Alice sah stürzte er auf sie zu und nahm sie beschützend in die Arme. Er nickte mir als Begrüßung kurz zu, dann nahm er sie mit zurück nach oben.

„Das arme Mädchen. Alice war immer so fröhlich, es ist einfach schrecklich." Mrs. Cullen sah aufrichtig traurig aus. Sie schien mich erst jetzt zu bemerken. „Oh tut mir, Liebes, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Du bist…?" Ihre Ratlosigkeit war ihr sehr deutlich anzusehen. „Mum, das ist Bella, eine sehr gute Freundin von Alice. Bella, das ist Esme, meine Mutter. Mum, Bella wollte Alice nicht alleine lassen und ich hab sie eingeladen auch hier zu bleiben, Dad war damit einverstanden, ich hoffe du hast kein Problem damit?" „Natürlich darf sie bleiben. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Bella" „Es freut mich auch Sie kennen zu lernen." „Oh Bella, bitte, nenn mich Esme." „Okay, Esme."

Edward grinste. „Bella, ich hab vergessen dir zu sagen, dass wir kein Gästezimmer haben", sagte er, nachdem Esme wieder verschwunden war. Aber…WAS? Kein Gästezimmer? „Oh super du Vollpfosten und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen?" Das war eindeutig die falsche Frage. Während Edward mit einem „Bei mir" antwortete, wackelte er mit seinen Augenbrauen. Das sah so lustig aus, dass ich lachen musste, aber dann wurde mir bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte. Ich guckte ihn vorwurfsvoll, sauer und wütend an. „Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Ich werde einfach auf meiner Couch schlafen." Ich sollte mit ihm in seinem Zimmer schlafen und dann auch noch in SEINEM Bett? Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wer da schon alles drin gelegen hatte. „Nur wenn du dein Bett neu beziehst."

Ich wusste gar nicht was ich da eigentlich gesagt hatte, bis er so dämlich – wie so oft – grinste. „Wenn du willst. Jetzt komm, es gibt gleich Essen und ich will vorher noch alles umräumen." Ich folge ihm die Treppe hoch. Wir kamen in einem Flur mit sechs Türen an. Er ging in die hinterste auf der linken Seite, während er mir die Aufteilung der Zimmer erklärte. „Hier auf der linken Seite sind unsere Zimmer, das heißt, hinter der ersten Tür ist Jaspers Zimmer, hinter der zweiten Emmetts und die letzte ist mir. Gegenüber von unseren normalen Zimmern sind unsere jeweiligen Badezimmer." Er öffnete die letzte Tür und ich stand in einem Traum von einem Zimmer. Das Doppelbett stand an der linken Wand des Zimmers. Es hatte einen schwarzen Rahmen, eine weiße Matratze und schwarze Bettwäsche. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war komplett verglast. An der rechten Wand hing ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher, daneben stand eine schwarze Ledercouch. Auf der rechten Seite neben der Tür stand eine weißer Kleiderschrank mit schwarzen Schiebetüren. Auf der linken ein weißer Schreibtisch mit schwarzer Arbeitsplatte. Der Boden war aus Kirschholzparkett, auf der ein weißer Teppich lag. Die Wände waren weiß und kurz unter der Decke verlief ein waagerechter, dicker, schwarzer Streifen. Das Zimmer war sehr groß, ordentlich, hell und aufgeräumt.

Das einzige Wort, das ich raus brachte, war „Wow." Edward grinste während er das Bett neu bezog, mit einer ähnlichen Bettwäsche. Nach fünf Minuten war er fertig mit Couch beziehen, Bett neu beziehen und alles wieder ordentlich hergerichtet hatte er auch noch. Da könnten sich einige Jungs wirklich was abgucken. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Mein Gott, ich dreh durch. „Kinder, kommt runter! Essen ist fertig!" Wir gingen runter. Am Tisch saßen Emmett, Esme und Dr. Cullen, der mich wahrscheinlich für vollkommen durchgeknallt hielt. Ich lächelte schüchtern. Emmett sah mich und lachte los.

„Sorry, das sah nur grad so aus als könntet ihr zwei euch leiden", brachte er irgendwie raus. In Esmes und Dr. Cullens Gesichter spiegelte sich Verwunderung. Dachten sie vielleicht, ich wäre sein neues Betthäschen? „Emmett, ich glaube das hast du dir nur eingebildet", sagte ich. Esme fand zu erst ihre Sprache wieder. „Edward, wieso lädst du jemanden ein, den du nicht leiden kannst?" Es klang sehr vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe nie gesagt, ich könnte Bella nicht leiden." „Nee Mum, Ed versucht die ganze Zeit Bella ins Bett zu bekommen, aber an ihr beißt er sich die Zähne aus. Endlich! Bella ist nur wegen Alice hier, denke ich" „So ist es", bestätigte ich.

Edwards Eltern grinsten sich an. „Bella, ich denke wir werden uns hervorragend verstehen", grinste mich Esme verschwörerisch an. Ich grinste breit zurück. Edward seufzte gequält. Dr. Cullen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und Emmett lachte einfach nur, wie fast immer. Nachdem Dr. Cullen mir angeboten hatte ihn Carlisle zu nennen und wir das Essen beendet hatten, gingen wir wieder alle nach oben. Ich war wirklich müde. Trotzdem machte ich noch einen Plan. „Edward?" „Hm?" Ich lag in Edwards Bet und Edward lag brav auf seiner Couch. „Alice mag doch shoppen, oder?" „Was hast du vor?" „ Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn wir Alice nicht bemitleiden, sondern sie mit ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung ablenken. Das wäre besser für sie als nur Trübsal zu blasen und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu heulen. Sie sollte auf andere Gedanken kommen, findest du nicht?" Edward richtete sich auf, wobei seine Decke seinen Oberkörper entblößte. Dieser war wirklich seeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhr muskulös. „Stimmt. Aber denkst du nicht, dass wir sie damit zu sehr überrumpeln würden?" „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Du kennst doch ihre Art, oder?" „Stimmt auch." „Gut. Dann gehen wir morgen shoppen. Ihr Jungs werdet mitkommen." Er war entsetzt, das sah man sofort. Ich musste grinsen. „Aber nur, weil es ihr so schlecht geht", brachte er gequält heraus. Ich war ernsthaft überrascht. „Jetzt guck nicht so überrascht, ich bin kein Arsch. Auch wenn du das anscheinend wirklich denkst." „Gute Nacht" Ich drehte mich um. Es war mir echt peinlich, dass er das so aussprach auch wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab.

Er lachte. „Siehst du. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich irgendwann in mein Bett kriege." Jetzt musste ich schmunzeln. Ich war zwar in seinem Bett, aber bestimmt nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. „Das zählt nicht, das hättest du wohl gerne." „Stimmt" „Ich schlafe jetzt. Ich bin müde." „Okay" In dieser Nacht konnte ich kaum schlafen und verfluchte Edward, auf den ich die Schuld schob. Ich konnte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen, wenn er anwesend war, selbst wenn er schlief. Außerdem machte ich mir riesige Sorgen um Alice. Dass ihre Eltern gestorben waren, ging mir sehr nah, auch wenn ich sie nicht kannte. So etwas hatte wirklich niemand verdient.


	11. Schluss

**okay ich weiß das kommt jetzt blöd aber... ich hab vergessen dieses kapitel hochzuladen...**

**und das obwohl das chap hier ziemlich wichtig für die restliche story ist...es tut mir echt leid, dass ich das vergessen hab, aber mein leben ist momentan EIN BISSCHEN chaotisch und ich hoffe dass ihr mir diesen - total bescheuerten - fehler verzeiht...**

**ich werde morgen wieder "Nacht" reinstellen + das neue kapitel okay!**

**hab ich mich eigentlich schonmal für die reviews bedankt die ihr mir geschrieben habt! ich glaube nich... DAS tut mir auch leid**

**die reviews die ich von euch bekommen hab sind echt toll^^ vielen, vielen dank dafür^^ **

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch ein verdammt lautes Schnarchen geweckt. Die letzte Nacht war echt ein Horror gewesen. Ich hatte mich im bett hin und hergewälzt und musste über verschiedenste Sachen nachdenken. Über Alice, wie ich sie am besten von dieser schrecklichen Tatsache ablenken könnte, zu Edward der anscheinend eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hatte, bis zu Mike. Ja, Mike. Ich hatte ihn innerhalb weniger Tage schon zwei Mal vergessen und so ungern ich das auch zugab, aber Edward hatte Recht, als er meinte ich würde ihn nicht lieben. Mir war klar, dass ich unbedingt Schluss machen sollte.

Dieses Schnarchen, was eindeutig zu laut war und mir meinen wenigen Schlaf nahm, trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich setzte mich auf und wollte gerade Edward anschreien, als ich bemerkte, dass es aus einer ganz anderen Richtung kam. Ich drehte meinen Kopf dem Geräusch zu und schaute gegen eine Wand. Emmett! Ich stöhnte laut auf. In diesem Moment passierten zwei Sachen gleichzeitig. Emmett hörte auf zu Schnarchen und Edward wurde schlagartig wach und schaute mich mit großen Augen an – von Müdigkeit keine Spur.

„Was?" Edward sah verwirrt aus. „Was machst du hier?" Oh man. Entweder der Junge hatte einen Schaden im Gehirn oder gestern unbemerkt einen über den Durst getrunken. „Ich schlafe hier? Wegen Alice?" Ich hörte fast, wie es in seinem Kopf klickte. „Wieso hast du gerade so laut gestöhnt?" Ich wurde prompt rot. Mein Gott, war es in diesem Haus verboten frustriert zu stöhnen! „Weil ich frustriert war? Was dachtest du denn?" Falsche Frage. Er grinste – wie schon so oft – ein dreckiges Grinsen. „Ich denke eher, du hast an mich gedacht und…" „Hör mal, Cullen, ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun als an dich zu denken wenn ich durch ein lautes Schnarchen von meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf abgehalten werde."

Gerade als er was erwidern wollte, kam Emmett vollständig angezogen – keine Ahnung wie der das so schnell geschafft hatte – in Edward Zimmer gestürmt und schrie wie ein Irrer: „Ed, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst…oh" Eddy und ich guckten ihn mit großen Augen an. „Em, was willst du hier?" „Ich hab mir Sorgen um Bella gemacht, nachdem sie so laut gestöhnt hat." Ich soll laut gestöhnt haben? „Emmett, ich habe so gestöhnt, weil du mich mit deiner Schnarcherei geweckt hast! Als ob ich dem da jemals zu nah kommen würde!" Dabei zeigte ich auf Edward. Dieser hatte seine Arme verschränkt und guckte uns mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Schön, dass wir jetzt geklärt hätten, was ihr alle für ein Vertrauen in mich habt. Könntet ihr euch bitte draußen weiter anschreien? Ich will weiter schlafen."

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? „Nix da schlafen, Eddy! Wir gehen heute shoppen, schon vergessen?" „Ihr zwei wollt shoppen gehen?", fragte Emmett. „Nein, wir werden alle zusammen mit Alice shoppen gehen." Nach einigen Sekunden machte es bei ihm „Klick" und er war einverstanden. Während Emmett Rose, die wir auch noch mitnehmen wollten, anrief und Edward im Bad war, suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und wartete bis er fertig war.  
Kurze zeit später kam Eddy auch im Handtuch bekleidet zurück ins Zimmer. „Mehr hättest du dir auch nicht anziehen können, wenn Besuch da ist, oder?" Mit diesem Satz verließ ich so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer. Ich wollte nicht, dass er merkte wie ich ihn angestarrt hätte, wäre ich nicht gegangen.

Nachdem ich im Bad mit allem fertig war, ging ich ins Esszimmer, wo wir alle zusammen Frühstücken wollten. Wir beschlossen, heute Abend nicht zu Jakes Party zu gehen, sondern tagsüber, nach der Schule shoppen und abends einen Mädelsabend zu machen. Alice war mit unserer Idee einverstanden gewesen und lächelte sogar licht, was ihre Augen allerdings nicht erreichte. Edward und ich hatten uns vorgenommen uns zu vertragen, wenn Alice in unserer Nähe war und wir versuchten alle ihr das Leben etwas leichter zu machen. Natürlich würden wir sie niemals wirklich ablenken können aber wir konnten sie auf jeden Fall beschäftigen.

In der Schule passierte nichts Erwähnenswertes und der Tag verging bis Schulschluss langweilig und schleppend. Zum shoppen fuhren wir mit zwei Autos in die Innenstadt von Los Angeles. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich hier Einkaufen ging. Rose und Alice – die sich wirklich Mühe gab nicht ihre Trauer zu zeigen, was ihr natürlich unmöglich gelingen konnte, gaben mir haufenweise Sachen zum Anziehen. Als die Geschäfte schlossen, fuhren wir vollbeladen mit Einkaufstüten zurück zu den Cullens. Wir Mädels verschwanden sofort ins Bad, wo wir uns verschieden Masken, Cremes, Peelings und so weiter auftrugen. Zum Schluss wollten wir uns die Beine wachsen. Da wir wegen dem Verwöhnprogramm vorher unsere Shirts ausgezogen hatten und jetzt auch die Hosen dran glauben mussten, saßen wir nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Ich auf dem Badewannenrand, Alice auf der Klobrille und Rose auf dem Boden.

Wir hatten nicht geschrieen als wir uns alle Haare ausrissen, trotzdem kam Edward ins Zimmer geplatzt und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Rose ihn anblökte. „RAUS! SIEHST DU NICHT, DASS DU STÖRST!" Meine Gesichtsfarbe war dunkelrot. ER, Edward Cullen hatte mich gerade in Unterwäsche gesehen! Nachdem wir uns zu Ende gequält hatten, zogen wir uns alle bequeme Sachen an. Alice ging zu Jasper ins Zimmer und Rose zu Emmett. Ich hatte Hunger und ging in die Küche.

Ich trat durch die Tür und mir stockte der Atem. Am Esstisch (die Küche war mit dem Esszimmer verbunden) saßen Edward und…. und, und MIKE! Sie beiden töteten sich gerade gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken. Super. „Ähm…" Beide Köpfe schossen in meine Richtung. Diese Situation war sehr unangenehm. „Ist das deine Neuer?" Mike war wütend. Definitiv. „Mike, nein. Er ist nicht mein neuer. Ich bin wegen einer Freundin hier." ER guckte mich misstrauisch, wütend und besitzergreifend an. Etwas, das ich gar nicht mochte. „Trotzdem Mike. Wir müssen reden." Er schaute mich geschockt an und Edward lächelte. Okay?

Ed verschwand ohne Aufforderung. ER wusste wahrscheinlich was jetzt kommen würde. „Mike, ich…" „Du machst doch nicht Schluss, oder?" „Hör zu Mike." Ich wusste ich musste es ihm jetzt knallhart sagen, sonst würde er nie Ruhe geben. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dich die Tage die ich hier war, überhaupt nicht vermisst hab. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich dich sogar vergessen." Es fiel mir schwer das so ehrlich und direkt zu sagen, aber anders würde er es nicht kapieren. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass man unter solchen Umständen eine Fernbeziehung führen kann." Ich kam mir schrecklich vor, als ich in seine großen, traurigen Augen sah. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich. „Schön. Dann geh ich jetzt wohl besser." Ich wunderte mich, dass er so schnell nachgab. Aber anscheinend hatte er erkannt, dass ich Recht hatte.

Trotzdem fühlte ich mich irgendwie Schuldig und natürlich war ich auch traurig. Das ist bei Trennungen schließlich immer so. Allerdings wurde ich schnell wieder von meinen doch etwas wehmütigen Gedanken abgelenkt. Edward kam mit einer Pizza vom Pizzaservice wieder. Ich guckte ihn fragend an. „Ich denke, da du gerade eine schreckliche Trennung hinter dir hast, müsste ich dich mit einer Pizza trösten. Aber wenn du keine willst, dann kann ich sie auch alleine essen", grinste er. Da! Da war er wieder! Der andere Edward! Der „gute" Edward!

Wir setzten uns auf das große Sofa im Wohnzimmer und aßen die Pizza. Um ehrlich zu sein war Edward wirklich witzig wenn er normal war. Plötzlich kam mir wieder in den Sinn, dass er ja eigentlich ein Macho war und er selbst zugegeben hatte, dass das was er gerade hier abzog eine Masche was um mich mit ihm zusammen in sein Bett zu kriegen. Ich beschloss mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und mich nachher zu rächen.  
Nach einiger Zeit wurden wir Müde und beschlossen getrennt ins Bett bzw. auf die Couch zu gehen.

Ich legte mich hin und wartete bis Eddy eingeschlafen war. Es war Zeit für meine Rache. Dachte er wirklich ich wäre so blöd? Als ich sicher war, dass er tief und fest schlief, schlich ich mich ins Bad und holte den übrig gebliebenen Kaltwachsstreifen. Ich ging leise zu ihm, während ich den Streifen aufwärmte. Ich zog ihm langsam die Decke weg. ER wachte nicht auf und er lag auf dem Rücken. Perfekt. Dank heute Morgen wusste ich, dass er so einige haare auf der Brust hatte, die mir überhaupt nicht gefielen. Zeit, diese zu beseitige, dachte ich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

Ich setzte mich auf ihn, mein Gewicht stützte ich auf der Couch ab, schließlich wollte ich ihn vorerst nicht wecken, und zog ihm langsam sein Oberteil hoch. Verdammt, hatte der viele Muskeln. Gerade als ich die Streifen auf ihn drückte, wachte er auf. Gutes Timing. Edward guckte mich verschlafen an, bevor er verschlagen grinste. „Na? Hast du es dir anders überlegt und konntest nicht mehr bis morgen warten?" „Nein, nicht ganz", grinste ich. Danach zog ich ihm beide Streifen ab. Er schrie. Ich würde sagen es war eine lustige Mischung aus Wut, Überraschung und… Enttäuschung? Egal!

Ich sprang schnell auf, wobei ich auf den Boden knallte. Edward grinste und meinte ich würde das bereuen. Das hatte ich schon mal gehört. Ohje. Ich verkroch mich schnell ins Bett und stellte mich schlafend als ich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Emmett kam – wieder – reingestürmt und schnauzte Ed an. „Was soll die Scheiße? Kannst du nicht wenigstens Nacht um 2 deine Klappe halten!" „Dieses kleine Biest hat mir Kaltwachsstreifen oder wie die Dinger heißen auf die Brust geklebt während ich geschlafen hab! Da werde ich ja wohl noch schreien dürfen!" „Edward, das war die bescheuertste Ausrede die ich je von dir gehört hab! Alter, sie schläft!" „Nein! Sie tut nur so!" Ich konnte förmlich hören wie Emmett seine Augenbraue hochzog. „Aha", sagte er. Danach hörte ich eine Tür zu gehen. „Was sollte das?" Er schaute mich wütend an.

„Das war die Rache dafür, dass du anscheinend für so blöd hältst, dass ich zwei mal auf den gleichen Trick reinfallen würde!" „Was denn für ein Trick?" „Jetzt guck nicht so verwirrt. Du hast schon wieder versucht mich mit der Ich-bin-eigentlich-total-nett-und-freundlich-Nummer rum zukriegen. Er guckte mich schräg an und kam dann langsam auf mich zu. Ich rutschte immer weiter zurück bis ich merkte, dass ich auf der anderen Seite vom Bett angekommen war und runter zufallen drohte. Okay, jetzt hatte er mich. Er kniete sich in voller Größe vor mich hin. Oh oh.

ER grinste und fing an mich durch zukitzeln. Alles nur das nicht. Ich war super kitzelig und das schien er gerade herauszufinden. Mist! Ich flehte und bettelte wirklich, dass er aufhören sollte, aber er tat es nicht. Irgendwann konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten und ich flog vom Bett. Edward grinste triumphierend, bis er sah, dass ich mit einer hand sein Shirt festhielt. Eigentlich machte ich das, damit ich doch nicht runter fiel. Leider zog ich ihn dadurch nur mit.  
Ich lag also auf dem Boden und Edward saß auf mir. Das war gar nicht gut.

Gott sei Dank ging die Tür noch mal auf, bevor Eddy mich weiter quälen konnte. „Oh. Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören", hörte ich Esme sagen. Leider war die Tür genau so schnell wieder zu wie sie aufgegangen war. Verdammt! Peinlicher ging es ja wohl nicht. Ich bat Edward nochmals mich endlich schlafen zu lassen und diesmal tat er mir diesen Gefallen auch. Diese Nacht schlief ich besser. Keine Ahnung woran das lag. Wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich einen ziemlich anstrengenden Tag hinter mir hatte.


	12. Nacht

**alsooo... nochmal kurz als erinnerung, für alle, die dieses chap schon gelesen haben: BITTE lest "Schluss" bevor ihr weiter lest sonst fehlen euch ein paar infos und ihr könnt die nächsten chaps nicht ganz verstehen und denkt "häääää, wie kann das denn sein, das ist doch voll unlogisch"**

**also, lest das chap das hier vor kommt und heute abend kommt dann das nächste...und ein kleines review wär auch nicht schlecht ^^**

* * *

In der Nacht wurde ich durch irgendetwas geweckt. Ich schlug die Augen auf und guckte geradewegs aus dem großen Fenster. Draußen herrschte ein heftiger Sturm, das sah ich an den Baumschatten, die im Mondlicht stark zur Seite geneigt waren. Außerdem hagelte es so stark, dass man es eigentlich kaum überhören konnte. Doch das schlimmste war, dass es wie verrückt blitzte und donnerte. Ich hatte, seit ich mit 8 ein Gruselbuch in dem öfter ein heftiges Gewitter vorkam, panische Angst vor Gewittern. Dass ich in einem fremden Haus und die einzige war, die wach war, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Ich kugelte mich unter der Decke zusammen und zuckte bei jedem Blitz, die alle fünf Sekunden das Zimmer hell erleuchteten, zusammen.

Nach einer geschätzten viertel Stunde lag ich komplett zusammengekauert an meinem Kopfende. Das Gewitter und der Sturm sowie der Hagel sind, was eigentlich kaum noch möglich war, noch stärker geworden. Ich dachte krampfhaft an mein Lieblingslied und Lasagne, als kläglicher Versuch mich abzulenken. Einschlafen konnte ich bei Gewitter generell nicht. Als es ein weiteres Mal seeehhhr laut Donnerte, sah ich, dass Edward senkrecht im Bett saß. Scheiße, wenn der herausfindet, dass ich Angst vor Gewitter habe, bin ich dran, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Beim nächsten Blitz sah ich, dass mich Ed mit großen Augen anschaute. Ich starrte zurück. „Hast du Angst?", fragte er leise. Fast zu leise, denn das Unwetter war eindeutig lauter. „Nein", log ich. Dies wurde allerdings enttarnt, als ich beim nächsten, noch lauteren Donner leise aufschrie. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Jedoch sah ich, dass Edward ebenfalls zusammen zuckte und sich anscheinend auf die Unterlippe biss. Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte ich leider nicht erkennen.

Langsam erhob er sich. Im selben Moment Blitzte und Donnerte es nochmals und auf einmal, so schnell, dass ich es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, saß er neben mir. „W-w-was machst du hier!", fragte ich überrascht. „Ich… ähm… leiste dir Gesellschaft." Sah ich da wirklich Angst in seinen Augen? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Als ob Edward, ich wiederhole, EDWARD CULLEN, Angst vor Gewitter hätte. „Okaay…"

Hätte ich nicht solche Angst gehabt, hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen Lachanfall bekommen. Edward und ich saßen in Edwards Bett, so weit wie möglich auseinander und schwiegen uns an. Plötzlich knallte es so laut, dass ich quiekte und in Edwards Armen lag. Hä? Ich hatte mich doch gar nicht bewegt? Und ich saß auch noch auf „meiner" Seite des Bettes… Moooment? Hatte ER mich gerade angesprungen. Ich guckte ihn mit großen Augen an und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er mich gerade angesprungen hatte, wurde er rot! Edward! Und ich hatte schon aufgehört an Wunder zu glauben. „Wir… sollten schlafen?" Es klang eher nach einer Frage von ihm. „Ich… kann bei Gewitter nicht schlafen", gab ich zu. Keine Ahnung was mich dazu brachte ihm das zu erzählen.

Als mir nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde auffiel, dass ich immer noch in Edwards Armen lag räusperte ich mich und schaute ihn fragend an. Er erwiderte meinen Blich erst verwirrt, bevor er mit einem flehend Ausdruck in den Augen etwas sagte, was mich umhaute, hätte er mich nicht schon fest gehalten. „Ähm… ich hab so ein kleines Problem mit Gewittern und Sturm und so… also… eh… bitte?" Irgendwie fand ich es süß wie er so unbeholfen rumstotterte. Nein, halt warte, dämlich. Ich meinte, ich fand es dämlich wie er mit diesen fast schon hilflosen und flehenden Blick… okay, ich geb`s zu. Im Moment war er eigentlich wirklich ganz süß.

Ich seufzte resignierend und nickte kurz. Ich unterhielt mich noch eine Weile mit dem „guten" Eddy und wurde von Minute zu Minute weniger panisch und beruhigte mich. Edward schien es genau so zu gehen. Nachdem das Unwetter etwas nachgelassen hatte, beschlossen wir endlich zu schlafen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, die Edward gebettelt hatte, nur diese eine Nacht in seinem Bett bleiben zu dürfen, und ich ihm nach langem protestieren nachgegeben hatte, schlief ich ENDLICH ein.


	13. Der Tag Danach

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in Edwards Armen auf. WAS? Ich wachte in Edwards Armen auf? Heilige scheiße. Warum das? Und dann fiel mir wieder das Gewitter ein. Aber ich hab mich do so weit wie möglich von ihm weggelegt? War ja auch egal jetzt. Ich überlegte wie ich aufstehen könnte, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass das unmöglich war und wartete bis er aufwachte. Es sah allerdings nicht so aus als würde das so bald passieren. Ich machte es mir auf Eddy bequem und dachte mal wieder über ihn und sein komisches Verhalten nach.

Wenn wir alleine waren, war er meistens total nett und lieb und wirklich süß, aber sobald auch nur eine weitere Person dazu kam, war er wieder dieser Unausstehliche Macho. Also, versuchte er mich jetzt mit seiner Machoseite oder mit seiner charmanten Seite rumzukriegen? Gott, war das verwirrend. Am liebsten wäre mir gewesen er hätte es gar nicht versucht. Nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen, nach dem ich noch immer keine zufrieden stellende Antwort auf meine Fragen bezüglich Edward hatte, dachte ich an ein sehr viel schwierigeres Thema: Alice. Die arme hatte jetzt keine Eltern mehr und musste alleine klar kommen. Klar, sie hatte uns als Freunde, aber ihre wichtigsten Bezugspersonen für alles waren unwiderruflich weg.

Das ganze nahm mich ganz schön mit, auch wenn ich versuchte es nicht so sehr zu zeigen. Ich wollte es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen. Eine weitere Sache, die man auf gar keinen Fall vergessen durfte war, dass Alice ja noch minderjährig war und jetzt wahrscheinlich in ein Heim kommen würde. Aber das ging nicht! Die konnten uns doch nicht unsere Alice wegnehmen. Ich kannte sie gerade mal eine Woche und sie war für mich schon meine beste Freundin geworden. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Alice uns verlassen müsste, kamen mir die Tränen und ich versuchte gar nicht erst sie zurück zuhalte. Zum einen, weil es sinnfrei gewesen wäre und zum anderen, weil eh keiner da war. Na gut okay, keiner, der wach war.

Wir mussten wirklich alles versuchen, dass sie hier bleiben durfte. Um mich von diesen traurigen Gedanken abzulenken, dachte ich daran, was wir heuet alles machen könnten, um Alice abzulenken, aber nicht zu überfordern. Mir fiel leider in diesem Moment nichts ein und diese störenden Tränen haben immer noch nicht aufgehört zu fließen. Auf einmal bewegte sich etwas unter mir. Ich sah hoch und schaute in Eds verschlafene Augen. Ich richtete mich schnell auf, da er endlich seinen Griff gelockert hatte und er setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Danach sah er mich an. Aus seinem verschlafenen Ausdruck wurde ein besorgter. Er nahm mich schon wieder in den Arm. Argh! Ich hatte mich doch gerade erst befrei! „Was ist los?", fragte er einfühlsam? Was ist denn heute nur los?

„Ich will nicht, dass Alice von irgendwem adoptiert wird und wir sie dann nicht mehr sehen können", erklärte ich ihm den Grund für meine Trauer. Ich sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck zwar nicht, aber sein Schweigen verriet mir, dass er nachdachte. „Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht", gab er zu. „Hmm… aber ich denke ich hab schon eine Idee", ergänzte er dann plötzlich. Ich sah zu ihm auf und beäugte in skeptisch. „Und welche?" „Siehst du schon noch", grinste er. Seufzend befreite ich mich ein weiteres Mal und stand auf, um mich fertig zu machen.

Diesmal waren alle Cullens plus Alice, Rose und ich am Tisch und frühstückten zusammen. „Und Kinder, was wollt ihr heute so machen?", durchbrach Esme die bedrückende Stille. „Also, Rose und ich wollen heute zu dieser Automesse von der ich dir letztens erzählt hab", erzählte Emmett. „Alice und ich werden uns heute einen ruhigen Tag zu zweit machen und vielleicht ein bisschen raus in den Stadtpark gehen." Jasper. „Und ihr zwei?", fragte Carlisle. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unbehaglich als mich, beziehungsweise uns, alle fragend anstarrten. Ich guckte, wie schon so oft, Hilfe suchend zu Ed. „Ähm… ich weiß noch nicht?" Oh ja, tolle Antwort, dachte ich ironisch.

Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten und Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper verschwunden waren und Carlisle ins Krankenhaus gefahren ist, halfen Edward und ich Esme beim Tischabräumen. „Mum? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" „Klar, Edward. Was gibt`s?" Jetzt war ich auch neugierig. „Wisst ihr schon wo Alice jetzt hin geht? Sie kann ja nicht hier bleiben bis sie 18 ist." Esme wirbelte herum. „ Heiliger! Darüber hab ich mir ja noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht!" Das hatte ich heute schon mal irgendwo gehört. „Aber sie kann doch nicht in ein Heim!", rief sie aus. „Ja. Das dachte ich mir auch, Mum. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn ihr sie einfach adoptiert?" Esme und ich schauten Ed mit Ballgroßen Augen an. Er hatte vor Alice zu adoptieren! Aber, die Cullens haben doch schon drei Kinder… das kostet doch alles Geld? „Edward. Ich weiß nicht…"

Er ließ sie gar nicht erst mit ihren bedenken anfangen. „Hör mal, Mum. Alice ist doch sowieso schon so gut wie ein Familienmitglied. Sie versteht sich mit uns allen super und ich weiß, dass ihr sie auch mögt. Außerdem bin ich mir hundert prozentig sicher, dass Alice viel lieber hier, als in einem Heim wohnen würde. Und außerdem…" „Junge, wie oft hab ich dir gesagt du sollst mich nicht unterbrechen, wenn ich rede?" „Sorry, Mum", murmelte Eddy. „Edward, eine Adoption sollte man immer gründlich überdenken. Ich denke, das Beste wäre es, wenn ich jetzt wirklich hoch gehe und darüber nachdenke, denn ich will auch nicht, dass Alice in ein Heim kommt. Das würde nicht nur sie sondern auch Jasper unglaublich traurig machen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Also stört mich bitte nicht, ja? Ich werde heute Abend noch mal mit Carlisle über deinen Vorschlag sprechen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

Wow. Damit hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ich musste mich erstmal hinsetzen, wobei mir die schöne, bequeme Couch der Cullens gerade recht kam. Ich hoffte sehr, dass Esme Alice wirklich adoptieren würde und wenn nicht, dann würde ich wohl Renée irgendwie dazu bringen müssen. „Na? Über was denkst du so angestrengt nach?", unterbrach mich Edwards Stimme in meinen Planungen. „Über Alice." „Immer noch oder schon wieder?", fragte er, während er sich neben mich setzte. „Immer noch", seufzte ich. Er seufzte ebenfalls. „Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen, hm?" Ahh, im Moment war er wieder mein „guter" Edward. „Ja." Aber wer weiß, wie lang das diesmal anhalten würde.

Ich schaute ihn frustriert an. Ich kann ihn doch nicht allen ernstes Fragen ob er eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hat. Ich trau mich ja nicht mal ihn zu fragen wieso er solche Stimmungsschwankungen hat. „Was ist?" „Du machst mich verrückt", rutschte es mir raus, bevor ich mir über die Zweideutigkeit dieser Worte klar würde. Er verstand es allerdings sofort und hatte ein dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Nicht schon wieder! „So, so. Ich mache dich also verrückt, ja? Erklärst du mir auch in welcher Hinsicht?" Puh! Es klang amüsiert und nicht ekelhaft. Warte? Machte der sich gerade über mich lustig? Tzz.

Und dann rutschte mir doch tatsächlich diese Frage raus. Ich sollte öfter mein Gehirn einschalten, bevor ich rede. „Hast du irgendwie eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit?" Das Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und er guckte mich verletzt? an. „Wie kommst du darauf?" "Manchmal, wenn wir alleine sind, dann bist du total nett und so und wenn dann noch irgendwer dazu kommt bist du ein totales Arschloch. Kannst du mir das mal bitte erklären? Ich mein, dass du mich ins Bett kriegen willst, ist kein Geheimnis, aber deswegen musst du nicht so tun als wärst du lieb und nett und alles. Oder du tust auf Macho, und bist in Wirklichkeit nett." Das letzte war genuschelt und eigentlich nur für mich bestimmt.

Er sah mich an und sagte nichts. Nachdem das eine Weile so ging, sah ich auf die Uhr. Nach 15 Minuten stand ich dann auf und ging. 1. Weil mich dieses Schweigen erdrückte und 2. weil ich anscheinend eh keine Antwort kriegen würde. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und rief Angela an. Ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen und das, obwohl sie in Forks meine beste Freundin gewesen war. „Ja?" „Hey, Ang. Ich bin`s. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?", scherzte ich. „Nein, tut mir leid. Wer bist du?" Hätte sie nach diesen Wörtern keinen Lachanfall bekommen, hätte ich ihr geglaubt. Wir telefonierten eine halbe Stunde. Ich wollte Renée wirklich nicht mit meiner Telefonrechnung schocken.

Nach dem Telefonat ging es mir besser, obwohl ich ihr weder von Alice, noch von Edward erzählt hatte. Ich dachte wieder über Edward nach. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte. Irgendwann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen, was nach dieser Nacht auch kein Wunder war, denn etwas rüttelte mich an meiner Schulter. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah in Edwards amüsiertes Gesicht. Wieso denn bitte amüsiert? „Was ist?", fragte ich verwundert. Na ja, wenn du schläfst ist das fast so unterhaltsam wie Fernsehgucken. „Wieso?", fragte ich jetzt alarmiert. Als er als antwort grinste, wurde ich panisch. „Du hast etwas von „guter Edward und „böser" Edward geredet. Dürfte ich fragen, was du damit meinst?" Ich dachte ich hätte mit acht aufgehört im Schlaf zu reden? Und ausgerechnet er muss mich dabei erwischen und dann rede ich auch noch DAVON. Gott hasst mich.

Diese Situation war sehr peinlich und ich wurde rot. „Ich hab von einem Hund geträumt", platzte es aus mir raus. Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte belustigt: „ Du hast von einem Hund geträumt, der so heißt wie ich?" „Ja. Träumst du nie von Hunden? Also ich mache das oft." Okay ich glaubte mir selbst nicht und er anscheinend auch nicht, denn er brach in sehr lautes Gelächter aus. Nach einer endlos langen Zeit, hatte er sich dann endlich wieder eingekriegt und ich war rot wie eine Tomate. „Komm jetzt, das Essen ist fertig. Wenn du das nicht kalt essen willst, solltest du dich langsam beeilen." Essen? Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen? „Wir haben jetzt 14 Uhr", beantwortete Ed meine unausgesprochene Frage.

Ich stand auf und erwartete Tiefkühlpizza. Aber nein, es gab Lasagne. Daran hatte ich noch letzte Nacht gedacht, dachte ich grinsend. Aber, Moment. „Wer hat denn das Essen gemacht?" „Ich" Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an. „DU?" „Danke. Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft was du mir alles zutraust, aber ja, eine Mikrowelle kann ich so gerade noch bedienen", sagte er sarkastisch. Also doch ein Fertiggericht. Skeptisch setzte ich mich vor meinen Teller. „Wenn du was gesagt hättest, hätte ich selber die Lasagne gemacht." „Du kannst kochen?", fragte er dann überrascht. „Oh nein, natürlich nicht. Ich lasse immer alles anbrennen, sogar das Wasser weißt du?", gab ich bissig zurück und fing an mein Lieblingsessen zu essen. Vom Geschmack her war es sogar erträglich. „So war das jetzt nicht gemeint. Ich kenne kein Mädchen, das kochen kann, außer dir anscheinend, tut mir leid."

„Das wundert mich bei deinem Umfeld auch nicht", grinste ich wieder. Wenigstens hatte er sich entschuldigt, das freute mich irgendwie. Vielleicht, weil er dabei so ehrlich klang. Unser kleines Gespräch von vorhin, hatte er wohl erfolgreich verdrängt. Na gut, wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte…. Nachdem wir aufgegessen hatten, saß Eddy glücklich und zufrieden im Stuhl zurückgelehnt und sah… satt aus. Ich musste grinsen, als er sich auf seinen nicht vorhandenen Bierbauch haute und meinte er wäre kurz vorm Platzen.

„So. Und was machen wir zwei hübschen jetzt?", fragte er, als er der Meinung war sich wieder bewegen zu können. „Keine Ahnung?" In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Ich guckte ihn fragend an und er zuckte mit den Schultern, machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Seufzend erhob ich mich. Ich öffnete die Tür und vor mir stand doch wirklich und in pink eine der Barbies aus der Schule. Auf Wiedersehen „guter" Edward dachte ich. „Hallo" Ich versuchte freundlich zu bleiben. „Was machst DU denn hier?", fragte sie mich abwertend. „Was geht dich das an?" „Lass mich rein", zischte sie und schubste mich zur seit.

„Höh? Was machst du denn hier Lauren?" Ich grinste, als ich ihn völlig überrumpelt im Zimmer stehen sah. „Wir waren doch verabredet Eddielein, hast du das etwa vergessen?" Sie war sichtlich entsetzt. „Öh…" Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es vergessen hatte. „Nein, natürlich nicht… aber ich hab heute keine Zeit." „Was? Wieso denn?" „Weil ich heute noch einiges zu tun hab" Gott, hatte der Typ tolle Ausreden. „Aber dann treffen wir uns morgen, ja?" „Äh… sicher. Aber dann bei dir." „Okay" Damit stöckelte sie hochnäsig an mir vorbei und streckte mir doch tatsächlich ihre Zunge raus.

Als sie aus der Tür verschwunden war, fing ich laut an zu lachen, wobei mich Ed total verwirrt ansah. Nach einer weile hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt. „Warum hast du so gelacht?" „Die hat mir gerade die Zunge rausgestreckt, als ob sie irgendeine Konkurrenz ausgeschaltet hätte oder so", grinste ich breit. Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso hast du ihr eigentlich abgesagt?" „Ich denke nicht, dass du mir mein Bett für sportliche Aktivitäten ausleihen willst, wenn es nichts mit dir zu tun hat, oder?" ich räusperte mich. „Also… ich würde dein Bett weder dir mit irgendwem ausleihen, noch würde ich mit dir sportliche Aktivitäten in deinem Bett betreiben", sagte ich durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Ich hasste diesen „bösen" Edward.

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte er enttäuscht. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass er letzte Nacht ganz lieb neben mir gelegen hat. „Wieso wolltest du letzte Nacht bei dir im Bett schlafen?" Gott, hörte sich das dämlich an. „…ähm… weil du so aussahst, als könntest du eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchen?", fragte er. „Und warum hast du mich angesprungen?" Oh ja! Ich hab`s schon wieder geschafft! Edward wurde schon wieder wegen mir rot! Ich grinste. „Ach das meinst du." „Ja, das" „Ich… ich hab mich einfach erschrocken" „oh, und du hast keine Angst vor Gewitter", zog ich auf. Ich genoss es irgendwie ihn so verlegen zu sehen. Es war irgendwie süß. Wie oft bitte hatte ich in letzter Zeit gedacht, er wäre süß? „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Hmm… ich weiß nicht? Vielleicht liegt`s daran, dass du erst zu mir ins Bett gekrochen bist, mich danach angesprungen hast, und danach auch noch im Bett bleiben wolltest?" „Ehh…" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ja, es war ihm wirklich unangenehm.

„Okay, du hast mich. Aber bitte, bitte, bitte erzähl das keinem!", bettelte er. Um ehrlich zu sein haute es mich um, dass er so schnell aufgab. „Äh… okay aber nur unter einer Bedingung." „Welche?" „Du sagst auch keinem, dass ich Angst hab, ja?" Jetzt grinste er wieder. „Okay, deal", sagte er und hielt mir die hand hin. Nachdem ich begriff, was das sollte, ergriff ich sie. Anstatt sie zu schütteln, zog er mich zu sich und umarmte mich. Erschrocken von dieser Geste, quiekte ich kurz. Diese Situation kam mir bekannt vor und ich überlegte schon, was ich dieses Mal machen musste um ihn wieder los zu werden. Ich schaute ihn ängstlich an.

Er lachte. „Keine Sorge, dieses mal lasse ich dich freiwillig wieder los." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, machte er das dann auch. Schade eigentlich. In diesem Moment kamen Alice und Jasper die Treppe runter. „Hey ihr", sagte Alice leise. "Hey Alice", antworteten Eddy und ich gleichzeitig. Jasper musterte uns kurz, wobei mir auffiel, dass ich immer noch verräterisch nah bei Ed stand. „Wir gehen ein bisschen raus in den Stadtpark. Schafft ihr es, euch ein paar Stunden zu vertragen?" „Logisch", antworteten wir wieder gleichzeitig, was Alice zu einem leichten Lächeln brachte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden. Wir standen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Flur und starrten uns gegenseitig an. „Weißt du? Wegen dir hab ich jetzt ein ziemlich hässliches Muster auf der Brust." „Bitte?", ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Wie kam er denn jetzt darauf? „Die Wachsstreifen. Erinnerst du dich?" „Ach… ja" Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen als ich an seinen Schrei und den Gesichtsausdruck dachte. „Aber… das kann ich für morgen nicht wirklich gebrauchen, weißt du? Und leider hab ich keinen Plan, wie diese Dinger funktionieren." Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wo der jetzt drauf raus wollte.

„Ja… und?" „Ich denke, das mindeste was du tun kannst, weil du ja schließlich dafür verantwortlich bist, ist mir bei meinem kleinen Problem zu helfen" Das hat der jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt? Ist der Lebensmüde? „Du willst, dass ich dir deinen Oberkörper wachse?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Jop. " „Ich… äh…" „Keine Widerrede. Komm." Der leichte Befehlston ist mir nicht entgangen. Ich folge ihm die Treppe hoch. Irgendwie hatte ich leichte Panik. „Wir haben aber keine Wachsstreifen mehr", sagte ich zaghaft.

"Ich denke in Emmetts Bad lässt sich noch irgendwo so was finden. Schließlich wohnt Rose auch schon fast hier." Da hatte er Recht. Wir durchsuchten alle Schränke. „Mannooo, wie sehen diese Dinger denn aus?" Ich verdrehte lachend die Augen und erklärte ihm wie die Verpackung aussieht. „Ach so." Sagt er während er 3 davon aus einem Schrank zog. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?", fragte ich skeptisch, als er auf dem Sofa lag, ich auf ihm saß und den ersten Streifen warm rubbelte. „Natürlich, weißt du wie peinlich das ist wenn ich morgen zwei rechteckige Streifen quer über meiner Brust hab?" Ich seufzte. Er hatte schon irgendwie Recht.

Ich klatschte ihm die ersten zwei Streifen auf Bauch und Brust und drückte sie fest. Kurz bevor ich die Streifen abzog, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen ihn noch mal kurz anzusehen. Ich lachte, als ich sah, dass er Augen und Lippen zusammengepresst hatte. Als er mich hörte öffnete er ein Auge. „Was?" „Du siehst aus, als würdest du jetzt Höllenqualen leiden müssen." „Ist doch auch so", jammerte er. „Stell dich nicht so an", sagte ich, während ich den ersten Streifen abzog und er kurz schrie. Meine Fresse, der ist ja schlimmer als ich, dachte ich.

Nach einiger Zeit, war sein Oberkörper komplett enthaart und ich stand auf. „Räum das weg, das sind schließlich deine Haare." Damit verschwand ich aus dem Zimmer und ging nach unten. Inzwischen war es 18 Uhr und Carlisle kam nach Hause. Esme holte ihn sofort in die Küche und schickte mich sofort wieder nach oben. Dort ging ich zurück in Edwards Zimmer, wo er Hausaufgaben machte, und hörte Musik.

Als Ed mit lernen fertig war, unterhielten wir uns eine Weile. Das Gespräch war eigentlich ziemlich dämlich, denn Edward schwankte die ganze zeit zwischen „gut" und „böse". Später kamen Emmett und Rose noch zu uns, um mich zu unterstützen mit Edward klar zukommen. In diesem Moment konnte ich sie wirklich gebrauchen. Später am Abend rief uns Esme zum Abendessen. Dieses verlief still und es war mir sehr unangenehm.

Als wir mit dem Essen fertig waren und Emmett mit Rose hoch gehen wollte, pfiff Carlisle sie wieder zurück. Ich ahnte was jetzt kommen würde…


	14. Entscheidung

Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass ich seit ewigkeiten nicht mehr geuploaded hab, aber mein word war total im eimer . ab jetzt werden relativ regelmäßige updates kommen, also bitte, bitte seit nicht nachtragend und gebt der story noch eine chance...ich verspreche sie wird später noch ziemlich spannend^^

lg

Und ich hatte Recht mit meiner Vermutung. Es ging um Alice. "Alice, könnte ich mal kurz mit dir alleine reden?", fragte Carlisle. "Natürlich." Sie verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer und alle außer Esme, Edward und mir waren verwirrt. Natürlich musste Ed die Gelegenheit nutzen um sich über mich lustig zu machen. Das hatten wir heute ja noch nicht. Er grölte: "Bella ist die geilste Sau der Welt, Bella ist die geilste Sau der Welt, der Welt, der Welt ... " Ich wurde rot, versuchte aber mit meiner Antwort zu vertuschen, wie peinlich mir das Ganze war. "Edward, wenn du nochmal "vorübergehend biologisch unbrauchbar" werden willst, dann schrei ruhig weiter", zischte ich. "Kinder, beruhigt euch. Edward, benimm dich." Ich glaubte sie noch irgendwas mit "Versagen" und "Erziehung" murmeln gehört zu haben.

Nach einer Weile kam Carlisle mit Alice wieder. Sie lächelte. Ich wollte schon aufspringen und sie umarmen, doch Eddie hielt mich zurück. "Okay, Leute. Ihr habt eine neue Schwester. Esme und ich werden Alice adoptieren." Rose und ich quietschen auf und wollten Alice zerquetschen und sprangen sie an. Diesmal hielt Edward mich zu seinem Glück nicht zurück. Kurze zeit später machten wir dann Platz für Jasper, der sich wahrscheinlich am Meisten über die Adoption freute. Carlisle wollte morgen mit Alice nach der Schule zum Jugendamt um alles zu klären und danach einen Teil von Alices Sachen holen. Wir redeten noch eine Weile und obwohl Alice ruhiger war als normal, sah man ihr an, dass sie sich freute.

Irgendwann schickten uns Carlisle und Esme in unsere Zimmer, weil wir morgen wieder zu Schule mussten. Als ich mal wieder in Edwards Bett und er auf seiner Couch lag, fragte mich Ed etwas. "warum schläfst du eigentlich immer noch hier? Alice gehts doch inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gut...oder findest dus so schön in meiner Nähe zu schlafen?" "Ich schlafe hier, weil ich 1. wissen wollte, wie es mit Alice weiter geht, 2. weil es mir jetzt zu spät ist nach Hause zu fahren und 3. ", ich grinste breit, "genieße ich die Möglichkeit dir jeder Zeit in deine vorlaute Fresse zu schlagen." Ja, ich war immer noch sauer auf das, was er vorhin abgezogen hatte. "Willst du nicht lieber meine vorlaute Fresse küssen?" Was hatte der in den letzten Stunden zu sich genommen, dass er jetzt wieder so ein Argh war? "Ich kann auch im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa schlafen", seufzte ich. Er ging mir wirklich auf die Nerven. "Kannst du nicht. Ich hab abgeschlossen", grinste er.

"Du hast was?" "Abgeschlossen" "Warum?" "Weil ich morgen nicht von Emmett geweckt werden will." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich stöhnte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! "Kannst du das nochmal machen?" "Was?" "Stöhnen" "WAAAAS? Edward! " Der Typ hatte doch echt einen Schaden. "Ja von mir aus kannst du auch meinen Namen stöhnen, da hab ich auch nix gegen." Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Ich murmelte "Nacht" und wollte schlafen. "Ignorierst du mich jetzt?" Gute Idee. Sollte ich vielleicht mal machen. Ich reagierte nicht. "Bella?" Nein, einfach ignorieren. Etwas raschelte und ich hörte leise Schritte. Ohhhhh nein, gar nicht gut. Ich spürte wie die Matraze rechts von mir nachgab. Was will der jetzt? "Weißt du... du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich kann das gar nicht gut vertragen, wenn man mich ignoriert."

Danach kitzelte er mich mal wieder erbarmungslos durch. Ich sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit Edward zu entkommen. "Edward", stöhnte ich. Er hielt inne. "Was?" Ich stellte mich tot. "Bella?" Ich reagierte nicht. "Schläfst du?" Keine Antwort. Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich das Gewicht auf der Matraze anders verteilte und kurze Zeit später einen Arm um meine Taille. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Den schreckt aber auch gar nichts ab! Gerade als ich die Hoffnung, dass er vernünftig sein würde und zurück auf seine Couch gehen würde, aufgegeben hatte, und ihn wegschicken wollte, hörte ich ein leises Schnarchen nah an meinem Ohr. Super! Echt toll!

Okay, dann flüchte ich jetzt eben auf die Couch, dachte ich. Er hätte ja auch sofort sagen können, dass er einen Bettentausch haben wollte... Ich versuchte aufzustehen. Ich VERSUCHTE es. Es funktionierte nicht. Immer wenn ich ein stück weiter weg wollte, zog Edward mich noch fester an sich. Irgendwann lag ich mit dem Rücken direkt an ihm. Oh oh. Das war anders geplant. Diesmal versuchte ich mich stärker los zumachen. Das Ergebnis war, dass ich gar keinen Bewegungsfreiraum mehr hatte. Ich versuchte seinen Arm anzuheben. Scheiße, war der schwer. "Nicht", murmelte Edward. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er wach sein. Ich seufzte tief. Ich hatte wohl wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr. Wieso eigentlich immer ich? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Reviews?^^


	15. Was für ein toller Tag! Part 1

In dieser Nacht hatte ich wirklich Probleme zu schlafen. Edward schnarchte die ganze Zeit in mein Ohr. Zwar nicht wirklich laut oder unangenehm, aber es hielt mich eben wach. Ich bin öfters aufgewacht und war der festen Überzeugung morgen in Mathe ein zu schlafen. Irgendwann fiel ich dann doch noch ins Land der Träume. „Bella, wach auf oder ich leg mich zu dir ins Bett." „Noch fünf Minuten" Jemand lachte leise, doch das war mir egal. Ich war müde und wollte schlafen. Und als ob jemand meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, bekam ich noch ein gut riechendes Kissen dazu, das auch noch verdammt bequem war.

Zu meinem Schreck vibrierte es auf einmal unter meinem Kopf und ich saß senkrecht im Bett. „Was machst du in meinem Bett?" Ich war total verwirrt, aber das war bei mir meistens so bei mir, wenn ich gerade erst halb wach war. „Also erstmal ist das immer noch mein Bett." Ach ja, stimmt ja. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging ins Bad, denn Edward hatte sich schon fertig gemacht, also hatte ich freie Bahn. Unter der dusche fiel mir dann alles wieder ein. Pah! Von wegen „Aufwachen, sonst leg ich mich zu dir"! Der hatte doch die ganze Nacht neben mir geschlafen! Idiot!

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig, aber immer wenn ich Ed ansah, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass heute ein komischer Tag werden würde. Er sah zur Abwechslung nämlich mal nachdenklich aus. Wir mussten heute mit zwei Autos zur Schule fahren und weil die beiden Pärchen sich nicht trennen wollten, musste ich auch noch mit Edward fahren. Kaum waren wir auf der Straße, musste er auch schon wieder anfangen zu reden. „Na? Hast du letzte Nacht gut geschlafen?" „Wundervoll, wenn mir nicht die ganze Zeit jemand ins Ohr geschnarcht hätte, hätte ich vielleicht sogar länger schlafen können", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Edwards Finger verkrampften sich und er wurde wahrhaftig rot. Ich freute mich tierisch und grinste breit.

Die restliche Fahrt war er dann auch ruhig. An der Schule angekommen, erntete ich viele verwirrte und tödliche Blicke, als ich aus Edwards Volvo ausstieg. Oh nein, hoffentlich dachten sie nicht, wir wären zusammen! Ich rannte schnell zu Roses Auto. Sie hatte letzte Nacht ebenfalls bei den Cullens übernachtet. Ich sah noch wie Ed zu seiner Clique schlenderte. Der Schultag verlief bis Geschichte eigentlich wie immer. Nämlich extremst langweilig. Seth, einer von Jacobs Freunden, lud uns zu einer Party bei sich ein, wobei wir natürlich alle zustimmten, denn wir mochten ihn. Er war lustig und sehr sympathisch. Apropos Jacob. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Rainer hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Schade eigentlich.

In Englisch sah ich ihn dann endlich. Bevor der Unterricht anfing, ging ich zu ihm. „Hallo Jake." „Oh, hi Bella, wie geht's?" Er fühlte ich unwohl, das merkte ich sofort. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sagte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte:" Hör mal, ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich niemandem etwas davon erzähle, also mach ich das auch nicht, du kannst mir vertrauen. Wirklich." Er sah erleichtert aus und umarmte mich stürmisch. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet und quiekte überrascht. „Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke Bella! Ich liebe dich!", lachte er. Ich musste auch lachen. „Lass das bloß nicht Rainer hören", flüsterte ich. Er grinste mich an.

Vor der Pause hatte ich dann Geschichte. Dieses Fach hatte ich mit Edward zusammen in einem Raum. Dort saß er Gott sei Dank nicht neben mir. Das ersparte mir leider trotzdem keine Peinlichkeiten. Oder schlechten Anmachen, je nach dem wie man es nennen möchte. „Hey Bella" Ich ahnte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes. „Hallo Edward", erwiderte ich zögerlich. „Sag mal hast du letzte Nacht mal in den Himmel geguckt?" Ich hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. Was wollte der mir bitte damit sagen? Er ließ mich sowieso nicht antworten. „Weißt du, da waren so viel schöne Sterne am Himmel und da dachte ich mir, du könntest mir einen runterholen." Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was dachte sich der Typ eigentlich?

Ich überlegte mir, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht loswerden würde und versuchte ihn irgendwie zu verarschen. Hmmm… Er hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mal Probleme damit, das hier in der Klasse zu machen. „Wann?", fragte ich scheinheilig. Er guckte mich mit großen und überraschten Augen an. Kurz darauf zuckte er mit den Schultern. Ich glaubte, ich hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. „Stell dich einfach hinter den Schrank da. Ich komm gleich nach." Zuerst guckte er ungläubig, bevor er nickte, den Schrank verschob und sich dahinter stellte. Ich dachte, ich würde nicht richtig sehen und nun schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf. Ich ging zu meinem Platz und setzte mich hin. Der konnte lange warten. Auf dem Weg dahin, wäre ich fast in eine Prügelei zwischen Rainer und Sam geraten.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum die beiden das machten, doch dann sah ich eine Gummibärchentüte, die sie sich zeitweise gegenseitig wegnahmen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wo war ich hier nur gelandet? Wie konnte man sich bitte um GUMMIBÄRCHEN prügeln? Herr, lass Gehirn vom Himmel regnen, dachte ich. Ich verfolgte dieses Spektakel nicht weiter, bis ich einen Knall hörte. Sam hatte Rainer gegen die Seite vom Schrank gedrückt und hat ihn an die nächste Wand geschoben und somit einen an die Wand gelehnten, grinsenden Edward freigelegt. Als dieser realisiert, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu ihm kommen würde, kam er zu mir, immer noch grinsend. Hatte der heute irgendein Dauergrinsemittel genommen?

Auf halber Strecke kam dann ENDLICH der Lehrer. „RUHE! WAS IST DENN HIER LOS! SAM, RAINER, ZUM DIREKTOR! SOFORT!" Oha, er hatte sie sogar bei den Vornamen angeredet. Der war wirklich sauer. Na das konnte ja eine tolle Geschichtsstunde werden. Eddie traute sich anscheinend auch nicht mehr mich voll zulabern. Die Stunde verging relativ schnell und ich rannte fast zur Cafeteria. Ich wollte Ed keine Chance geben mich noch irgendwo abzufangen. Ich nahm mir was zu Essen, setzte mich an unseren Stammtisch und wartete auf die anderen. Auf einmal kam mein aller bester Freund (Sarkasmus lässt grüßen) auf mich zu. „Hier. Etwas süßes, für meine Süße", sagte er – mal wieder grinsend – während er mir eine Cola unter die Nase hielt. Dabei musste ich an seine schlechte Anmache von vorhin denken und beschloss mich in Form einer Dusche bei ihm zu rächen.

Ich nahm die Flasche und spritzte sein Shirt mir Cola voll. Schön, klebrig, dachte ich. Er guckte mich geschockt an. Danach nahm er mir die Cola aus der Hand und grinste wieder. Der machte damit schon fast Emmett Konkurrenz. Ich ahnte, was jetzt kommen musste und wich vorsorglich aus. Na ja, eigentlich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die Cola traf nicht mich, sondern Emmett, der anscheinend hinter mir gestanden hatte. Dieser guckte seinen Bruder erstmal wütend an, bevor er die Situation erfasste und sich mal wieder einen Spaß daraus machte.

Er grinste, breiter als Ed, dem das Grinsen inzwischen vergangen war und fing an zu… na gut… singen konnte man das nicht nennen… sagen wir, er grölte: „I`m too sexy for my shirt" Ach du heilige, war dem nicht bewusst, dass wir mitten in der Cafeteria waren! Zu allem übel machte auch Edward direkt nach dem ersten Satz mit. Nein, nein, nein! Wo ist das nächste Erdloch? … Wenigstens konnte einer von den beiden singen. Und als ob der Gesang alleine nicht schon peinlich genug gewesen wäre, zogen sie sich langsam BEIDE ihre Shirts aus. Oh mein Gott! Ich stand da zwischen Emmett und Edward und beide waren oben ohne!

Aber ich musste sagen, wow. Die konnten es sich wirklich leisten so rum zulaufen. Erst als ich Eddies Oberkörper ausgiebig angestarrt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass es in der Cafeteria eindeutig leiser war als sonst. Um genau zu sein, sagte keine einziger auch nur einen Ton. Als ich mich umblickte sah ich, dass alle Blicke auf die beiden Jungs links und rechts von mir gerichtet waren. Ich sah, dass eine der Barbies wahrhaftig anfing zu sabbern. Bah! Ich dagegen war wahrscheinlich roter als eine Tomate. Ich hob den Kopf und sah zu Emmett. „Och Bellalein, jetzt sei doch nicht so verklemmt", sagte er, während er mich an sich drückte. Wenn es möglich war, wurde ich noch roter.

Emmett grinste und ließ mich los. Kurz darauf erblickte ich Alice, Rose und Jasper, die sich ein lachen verkneifen mussten. Inzwischen war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob die beiden sich zum Affen gemacht hatten oder ich. Plötzlich legte Eddie einen Arm um meine Schulter. Alarmiert schaute ich zu ihm auf. „Weißt du Bella. Das hättest du schon viel früher sehen können, wenn du dich nicht immer so anstellen würdest." Oh oh. Er hatte also doch registriert wie ich ihn angestarrt hatte. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn vorher schon mal so gesehen hatte, in seinem Zimmer. „Oh Eddy, ich hab dich doch schon früher so gesehen", grinste ich. Er guckte nur noch verdutzt. „Wann?" „Als ich bei dir geschlafen hab. Du erinnerst dich? Gewitter?"

Plötzlich war es wieder still in der Cafeteria. Hatten die nichts besseres zu tun als uns zuzuhören? „Ach ja… stimmt… ich erinnere mich…Hatte ich da kein T-shirt an?", fragte er. „Nein, hattest du nicht", grinste ich. Ich musste ihm ja nicht direkt auf die Nase binden, dass ich fast nichts gesehen hatte, weil es so dunkel war. „Ich bin mir sicher ich hatte eins an." Hatte der Typ Alzheimer? „Hattest du nicht! Das hätte ich doch gespürt! Außerdem hab ich dir doch auch schon deinen Oberkörper enthaart!" Oops. Diese Diskussion war eindeutig zu laut. Nicht, dass es sowieso nicht jeder gehört hätte. Dass Edward immer noch seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt hatte, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser. „Wie meinst du das Bella?", fragte Rose sichtlich geschockt. Gerade als ich antworten wollte, merkte ich, dass Ed sich anspannte und den Druck auf meine Schulter erhöhte. Stimmt ja, ich hatte ihm ja versprochen nichts zu sagen.

„Ähm… Das erklär ich dir später, okay?" Edward entspannte sich merklich. Dabei wurde ich mir wieder seiner Nähe bewusst und befreite mich – mal wieder – aus seiner Umarmung. Ich hoffte, dass das nicht zur Angewohnheit werden würde. Emmett und Edward setzten sich ohne Oberteil zum Essen zu uns. „Sag mal, Emmett, wollt ihr jetzt den ganzen Tag so rumlaufen?", fragte Rose. „Ach so das meinst du", antwortete er nach kurzem Überlegen, „Wieso nicht? Heute ist ein warmer Tag uns Eddy und ich brauchen uns nicht zu verstecken", grinste er süffisant. Na toll und gleich saß ich auch noch neben Edward.

Nachdem es geklingelt hatte, ging ich schnell zum Bioraum. Gefolgt von Edward. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren. Wir waren die ersten im Raum, was es mir nicht gerade erleichterte. „was willst du Rose gleich sagen? Sie wird bestimmt nicht locker lassen, was das betrifft." Ich wusste sofort, dass er die Sache mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen zu haben meinte. „Keine Ahnung", sagte ich, als ich den Kopf zu ihm drehte. „Was soll ich denn sagen?", stellte ich eine Gegenfrage. „Hmm…" Er dachte angestrengt nach und ich wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, weil mir selber überhaupt keine Erklärung einfiel. Also starrte ich angestrengt die Tafel an.

„Sag einfach, du hattest Angst und bist zu mir auf die Couch gekrabbelt." „Spinnst du? Warum soll ich zugeben, dass ich Angst hatte, wenn du es auch nicht zugeben kannst?" „das ist was anderes." „Ist es nicht!" Er stöhnte frustriert. Unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung wurde unerbrochen, als Demetri in den Raum kam. „Uhh Ed, du versucht ja wirklich mit allen Mitteln die kleine rumzukriegen! Respekt!" Ich schaute ihn ziemlich stark vor den Kopf gestoßen an und guckte zu Edward, der leider wieder voll als Macho aktiv war. „Och Demetri, du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass ich ALLE haben kann, die ich will", grinste er viel sagend.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, es wäre lustig den guten alten Eddy daran zu erinnern, dass er es sich bei mir nicht wirklich leisten konnte, so über mich zu reden. Ich beugte mich zu ihm rüber und war mir sicher, dass ich nur ein Wort brauchte um ihn daran zu erinnern. Ich hauchte ihm das kleine Wörtchen „Gewitter" ins Ohr und Edward erstarrte. Ich lehnte mich breit grinsend zurück und sah mit Genugtuung, wie Demetri verwirrt die Stirn runzelte und Ed mich mit großen Telleraugen ansah.

Kurz darauf füllte sich die Klasse und auch der Lehrer kam. Ich wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion auf meinen Sitznachbarn. Ich musste nicht erwähnen, dass wirklich ALLE Mädels in der Klasse ihn unverhohlen anstarrten und die Jungs ihn mit neidischen Blicken bedachten. Mr. Banner erblickte Edward und runzelte die Stirn. „Mr. Cullen, warum tragen sie kein Oberteil?" „Weil heute ein wunderschöner, warmer Tag ist und jemand mein Lieblingsshirt mit Cola ruiniert ha", antwortete er breit grinsend, mit einem Seitenblick auf mich. Ich glaubte Mr. Banner etwas wie „Dieser Jemand wird dafür schon seine Gründe gehabt haben", murmeln gehört zu haben. „Na schön, für heute lasse ich das durchgehen, aber falls das noch mal passiert, dürfen sie die Stunde vor der Tür verbringen. So, wenn die Mädchen hier ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Mr. Cullens Oberkörper nun auf mich lenken könnten…", sagte er mahnend.

„Du bist unmöglich!", zischte ich zu Ed. „Wieso? Kannst du dich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren?" Ich stöhnte. Leugnen würde nichts bringen, er würde es sowieso merken wenn ich lügen würde. „Nein, kann ich nicht!" Er grinste. Ich fragte mich, ob Emmett, der auch immer ununterbrochen grinste, ansteckend war. „Das tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann`s jetzt nicht mehr ändern", sagte er belustigt. Oh, ich wusste, dass dieser Tag eine Katastrophe werden würde. Nach der Biostunde machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Turnhalle. Edward klebte an meinen Fersen uns summte fröhlich vor sich hin. Langsam glaubte ich, er hatte irgendwelche komischen Drogen genommen.

Diese Vermutung wurde nur noch mehr bestätigt, als er plötzlich damit aufhörte und sich vor mir aufbaute, und mich somit am weitergehen hinderte. Er nahm meine Hände in seine und ich konnte ihn nur verwirrt anstarren. Er hatte ein verdammt ernstes Gesicht. Mann! War der Typ schwanger oder weshalb hatte er solche Stimmungsschwankungen. Obwohl… wenn ich mir so seinen Körper anschaute…kein Gramm Fett zu viel… muskulös… okay Stopp! Ich komm vom Thema ab! Er hielt meine Hände in seinen und begann zu sprechen. „Bella. Ich hab ein Problem." „Ähm… ja… schön." Wie dämlich war das denn bitte! Er schmunzelte kurz und setzte wieder seine ernste Maske auf. „Ich hab es kurz zusammengefasst, okay? Es dürfte für dich nicht schwer sein mir folgen zu können." Ich war total irritiert und hob eine Augenbraue. Er räusperte sich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt kommen würde.

Edward schaute mir tief in die Augen und fing erneut an reden. „Ich bin klein, mein Herz ist rein, mein Bett ist groß, was mach ich bloß?" Als er immer noch keine Miene verzog und mich fragend anschaute, konnte ich nicht anders, als lauthals zu lachen. Mein Gott, dem Heini fiel auch immer was Neues ein. Nach ein paar Sekunden musste er ebenfalls grinsen. Nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und meine Augen aufgehört hatten zu tränen – ja, so heftig hatte ich gelacht – gab ich ihm eine Antwort. „Tja, ich denke da findet sich für die Nacht morgen irgendeine Barbie." Ich sah ihm an, dass er verwirrt war und hob beide Augenbraue. „Wie kommst du auf morgen?" Ich schlug mit meiner flachen Hand gegen meine Stirn. „Bin ich dein Terminkalender, oder was? Heute bist du mit Lauren bei ihr verabredet. Tut mir leid die genaue Uhrzeit weiß ich nicht", fügte ich sarkastisch hinzu.

Er guckte mich erstaunt an. „Du hast Recht. Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen." Ich musste grinsen. „Arme Lauren, am Sonntag hast du sie auch vergessen." „Tja… es gibt schönere Dinge. Dich zum Beispiel." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich rot wurde, verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die gewachste Brust. „Schmerz, lass nach", jammerte er gespielt gequält. „Idiot", grinste ich – ich war mir sicher, ich könnte ihm nicht mal richtig Schmerzen zufügen, wenn ich es wollen würde, weil ich einfach zu schwach war -, umrundete ihn und ging weiter zu Halle.

In Sport spielten wir heute Volleyball, wobei ich wegen meinem Fuß immer noch nicht mitmachen durfte – zum Glück für alle anderen. Ich wusste, ich hätte meinen Fuß am Wochenende schonen sollen, auch auf Anweisung von Carlisle, aber Alice lächeln zu sehen, macht meine Schmerzen, die ich gekonnt ignoriert hatte, wieder wett. Alice… sie würde heute von den Cullens adoptiert und somit Edwards Schwester werden. Dabei fiel mir ein, dass Alice doch noch einen anderen, älteren Bruder hatte, der 23 war. Aber er konnte wohl alleine Leben. Alice hatte mir im Flugzeug erzählt, dass er mit 20 seine große Liebe geheiratet hatte und mit ihr inzwischen in New York wohnte.

Während ich über Alice nachdachte, betrachtete ich fasziniert Edwards Muskelspiel, dass man ziemlich gut erkennen konnte, wenn er den Ball weghaute. Nach Sport versammelten sich alle Cullens plus Mädels am Parkplatz. Carlisle und Esme wollten Alice abholen und Jasper wollte auch unbedingt mit. Wir anderen natürlich auch, aber Carlisle meinte, wir wären viel zu viele. Er hatte ja Recht. Emmett fuhr nach der Schule mit Rose. Somit waren Ed und ich mal wieder alleine bei ihm zu Hause, da ich ja noch meine Sachen holen musste. Ehrlich, ich hatte schon Panik, als ich in sein Auto stieg. Zum einen, wegen Edwards Fahrstil und zum anderen, wieder ganz alleine mit ihm zu sein... so wie der an dem Tag drauf war.


	16. Was für ein toller Tag! Part 2

Kurz nachdem Edward losgefahren war, kam sofort wieder eine Frage von ihm. „So, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden hab, sind wir jetzt ganz alleine zu Hause?" Ich wusste nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, aber ich hatte ein paar schlimme Befürchtungen. „Ähm, ja" „Und was machen wir zwei süßen jetzt um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben?" Ich wusste, dass so etwas kommen musste beziehungsweise worauf er anspielte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was du machst, aber ich werde meine Sachen packen und dann nach Hause gehen."

„Willst du nicht erstmal was essen und warten bis Alice zurückkommt?" „Öhm… Ich hab Alice doch gerade erst verabschiedet und essen kann ich auch zu Hause?" Es hörte sich leider nach einer Frage an, obwohl es eigentlich eine Aussage sein sollte. „Alice wäre sicher traurig wenn sie gerade adoptiert wurde und du nicht da bist." Wie gemein! Der Typ spielte wirklich mit unfairen Mitteln.

„Okay du hast gewonnen. Dann bleib ich noch bis Alice da ist, aber ich sags dir jetzt schon: Ich werde dich ignorieren." „Das schaffst du nicht" Wie Recht er doch hatte. Aber das musste man ja nicht zugeben. „Ja, weil du immer so tierisch nervst!" Ooookay ich hatte es doch zugegeben. Mist. Er grinste schon jetzt triumphierend. „Was gibt's zum Mittagessen?", fragte ich, um abzulenken. Ich grinste, als ich bemerkte, dass ich ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

„Eh… Ich weiß nicht? Vielleicht haben wir ja noch irgendwo Tiefkühlpizza." Wieso war mir das vorher klar? „Ernährst du dich auch mal nicht von Tiefkühlfraß?" „Ja, wenn Esme kocht." Dazu sagte ich nichts mehr und kurz darauf kamen wir auch schon an. Während Ed das Essen machte, ging ich hoch und packte meine Sachen. Ich freute mich schon wieder bei Renée zu sein. Gerade als ich den Reißverschluss meiner Tasche zugezogen hatte, wurde auch schon ein „ESSEN IST FERTIG!" durch das Haus gebrüllt.

Eddy hatte es doch wirklich geschafft, die Pizza nicht verkokeln zu lassen. Ich freute mich tierisch, denn ich hatte inzwischen wirklich großen Hunger. „Edward, ich bin stolz auf dich!", rutschte es mir raus. „Äh, das ist zwar schön, aber wieso?" Er war sichtlich verwirrt. „Du hast Pizza gemacht, ohne dass sie verkokelt ist", erklärte ich mit einem breiten grinsen. Er hatte mich den ganzen Tag verarscht, dann konnte ich das auch. Außerdem war ich nur ehrlich. „Na schönen Dank. Du traust mir ja echt viel zu. Wieso willst du eigentlich schon nach Hause?" „Weiß nicht? Vielleicht, weil ich mal wieder in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen möchte? Oder weil mich zu Hause keiner wach hält, weil er zu laut schnarcht? Oder weil mich da keiner mit schlechten Anmachen nervt?" Okay, ich geb's zu, das vorletzte war fies und nicht ganz richtig.

„Heute morgen meintest du noch ich hätte nicht laut, sondern direkt in dein Ohr geschnarcht", nuschelte Edward. „Okay, dann eben, weil ich noch mal alleine in einem Bett schlafen möchte?" Er seufzte gequält. „Und wenn du noch eine Nacht bleibst?" „Was bringt mir das?" Daraufhin war er dann erst einmal still und wir aßen in Ruhe auf. Nachdem wir auch noch den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, wollte ich meine Sachen holen, um ENDLICH nach Hause zu kommen. Wie gesagt… wollte.

„Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa?", rief mich Edward als ich gerade die Treppe ansteuerte. Heilige Scheiße! Ich hätte mich wirklich nicht umdrehen sollen! Dieser Dackelblick von Edward war echt gemein! Wieso konnte der so lieb gucken, obwohl der so ein Macho ist? Solche Leute konnten doch nicht so lieb und … unschuldig und… treudoof gucken! Ich fragte mich, wie oft er das wohl vor dem Spiegel geübt haben musste. Aber in diesem Moment sah er einfach nur unglaublich süß aus. „Was willst du?", sagte ich misstrauisch. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht um sonst so guckte.

„Du bist doch ein netter, hilfsbereiter und sehr sozialer Mensch, nicht?" Ich zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab Bio nicht kapiert, kannst du mir helfen?", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Aha. Ich wusste es doch. Und ich war mir mehr als sicher, dass das nur eine Ausrede war, damit ich länger blieb. Deswegen wusste ich auch nicht, ob ich ihm zusagen sollte. Denn einerseits hatte er Recht. Ich war wirklich hilfsbereit. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob es nur eine Ausrede oder die Wahrheit war. Aber FALLS es die Wahrheit war, wollte ich nicht für seine schlechten Noten verantwortlich sein.

Er schien mein zögern zu bemerken und versüßte seinen Blick noch, in dem er seine Unterlippe leicht vorschob. Himmel! Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch SO gucken! Ich stöhnte frustriert und nickte geschlagen. „Du spielst mit unfairen Mitteln, Cullen!" „Was! Ich brauche wirklich Hilfe und ich weiß, dass du gut in Bio bist." Ich blickte ihn nur skeptisch an. „Jetzt guck nicht so. Komm mit." Ich seufzte und setzte mich in Bewegung in sein Zimmer. Dort setzten wir uns mit dem Biobuch und einem Collegeblock auf seine Couch. Die, nebenbei bemerkt, immer noch als sein Schlafplatz diente.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte ich damit, Edward Nachhilfe zu geben. Irgendwann schrie eine helle, aufgedrehte Stimme durch das Haus. „Beeellaaaaa, Eeeeeeedwaaaaard! Wir sind wieder daaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa!" „WIR KOMMEN JA SCHON!", brüllte Eddy zurück. Kurz darauf saß ich bei Jasper ,mit Alice und ihm, im Zimmer. Alice versuchte mich seit geschlagenen 15 Minuten dazu zu überreden, doch noch eine Nacht zu bleiben. Leider fiel mir bei ihr das „Nein- sagen" viel, viel schwerer, als bei ihrem Bruder.

Ich hätte generell nichts dagegen noch hier zu bleiben, aber ich glaubte Edward würde gerne mal wieder alleine in seinem bett schlafen. … Obwohl ich mir da nicht so sicher war. Außerdem wollte ich auch wieder in meinem Bett schlafen und wahrscheinlich vermissten mich Renée und Phil auch schon. „Alice, ich denke wirklich, ich sollte mal wieder zu Hause schlafen, ich will euch auch hier nicht noch länger einengen." Das war die letzte Ausrede, die mir einfiel.

„Ach was, Bella!", rief sie empört, „Du engst uns doch nicht ein! Höchstens Edward, aber der hat sich auch noch nicht beschwert! Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, nicht hier zu schlafen." Doch. Edward war der Grund, aber dieses Argument zählte bei ihr auch nicht. Ich sah ein, dass es sich nicht weiter lohnte zu diskutieren und stöhnte auf. „Meinet wegen. Dann schlafe ich eben noch EINMAL hier!", sagte ich und verschwand in Eds Zimmer. Ich hatte nicht genug Sachen dabei und musste noch mal nach Hause um mir neue Sachen zu holen. Ziemlich umständlich, aber auch davon ließ sich Alice nicht abhalten.

„Edward, fährst du mich bitte nach Hause?" Es sah mich traurig an. Er war echt ein guter Schauspieler, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. „Und du willst wirklich nicht hier bleiben?" Ich seufzte nochmals, diesmal theatralisch. „Ich bleibe ja, aber ich brauche trotzdem neue Sachen für morgen, oder soll ich das hier noch mal anziehen?" Edward grinste, schnappte sich meine Tasche und ging fröhlich in den Flur. Ich starrte ihm perplex hinterher. „Kommst du oder soll ich dir deine Sachen umpacken?", rief er. Es hörte sich so an, als wäre es bereits unten. Mit so viel Enthusiasmus hätte ich bei IHM wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Als wir bei mir ankamen, konnte ich Ed nicht davon abhalten mit ins haus zu kommen. Ich rechnete nicht damit, dass schon jemand zu Hause war, weshalb ich mich nicht rechtfertigen musste und es mir deshalb egal war. Drinnen angekommen wollte ich erstmal was trinken. Edward ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging in die Küche. „Willst du auch was trinken?", rief ich. „Nein!", rief er zurück. Ich ging an den Kühlschrank, um mir Cola daraus zu holen, als ich den Zettel, der an der Kühlschranktür hing, bemerkte.

„Hallo Bella  
Phil und ich mussten kurzfristig nach Europa,  
wegen Phils Job. Wir haben versucht dich auf dem  
Handy anzurufen, aber du hast nicht abgenommen.  
Wir werden wahrscheinlich in drei Wochen wiederkommen.  
Lass bitte das Haus heil und feier hier keine Parties!"

Das war nicht wahr! Die konnten mich doch nicht einfach drei Wochen alleine lassen, erst recht nicht in so einem großen Haus! Ich seufzte tief, bevor ich meine Cola trank und hoch ging. Als ich meine Tasche auspackte, bekam ich plötzlich einen Geistesblitz und rief Alice an. „Ja?" „Hey Alice, ich bins" „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du doch nicht kommst!" Sie klang leicht wütend. „Nein! Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich ein bisschen länger bei euch bleiben könnte?" „Oh. Ach so. Ja klar! Wie lange denn?" „Öhm, weiß nicht. Wie lang darf ich denn?" Sie lachte, bevor sie antwortete. „So lange du willst!" „Hmm… also auch drei Wochen?" „Was! DREI WOCHEN?" „Ähm, ja?" „Klar! Natürlich! Aber wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Das sag ich dir, wenn Esme und Carlisle auch damit einverstanden sind."

„Ich frag sie erst, wenn ich den Grund weiß." Ich seufzte. „ Renée und Phil sind für drei Wochen in Europa und ich würde mich in so einem großen Haus total einsam fühlen." „Okay, Moment, ich frag mal." Ich hörte, wie sie meine Situation erklärte, jedoch war die Antwort zu leise um sie zu verstehen. „Also, sie sagen, es ist überhaupt kein Problem, dass sie sich freuen und du immer willkommen bist." Diese Antwort freute mich sehr. „Danke!"

Ich holte meinen Koffer hervor und fing an, ihn mit Klamotten und anderen Sachen, die ich für drei Wochen brauchte, voll zustopfen. Als ich ungefähr die hälfte fertig hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Ich ging die Treppe runter und sah, wie Edward schon auf dem Weg war, um sie zu öffnen. Als er mich sah, blieb er stehen. Ich öffnete die Tür und mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als ich das, was davor stand, sah. Dort stand Mike in einem grottenhässlichen Anzug und mit einer alten Gitarre.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Ed breit grinsen. Und dann fing Mike auch schon an Gitarre zu spielen und dazu zu singen. Beides war verdammt schief und ich musste mich davon abhalten mir die Ohren zuzuhalten. Er dachte wohl wirklich, ich würde zu ihm zurückkommen, wenn er sich Mühe gibt. Da musste ich wohl noch mal für klare Verhältnisse sorgen. In Gegenwart von Edward wäre es allerdings nicht sehr angebracht gewesen, denn dieser konnte kaum ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Als Mike die Augen schloss verschwand ich schnell in die Küche, um kurz darauf mit einem gefüllten Müllsack wieder zu kommen. Ich unterbrach seinen Auftritt. „Ed, könntest du mal bitte eben den Müll weg bringen?" Mir war die Aktion von Mike vor Edward total peinlich und ich hätte Mike am liebsten angeschrieen. Leider wusste ich nicht wieso. Ich war mir spätesten jetzt tausend prozentig sicher, keinerlei Gefühle mehr für ihn zu haben. „Sicher", antwortete Edward. Mike starrte uns beide an, wie ein Auto.

Eddy legte den Kopf schief und trat einen Schritt vor. Danach leerte er den Müll über Mikes Kopf aus, wobei er amüsiert grinste. Ich konnte nur geschockt dabei zugucken. Auch wenn er sich gerade voll zum Affen gemacht hatte, so was hatte keiner verdient. Nachdem der ganze Beutel ausgeleert war, schlug Edward die Tür vor Mikes Nase zu. Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er dagegen grinste schadenfroh und hielt seine Hand hoch. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis es klickte und ich kapierte, dass ich einschlagen sollte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schlug ein. „Ich hätte dir wirklich einen besseren Männergeschmack zugetraut", kommentierte er, während er meine Hand festhielt. Ich ging darauf erst gar nicht ein. Mike hatte sich eindeutig zum schlechteren verändert. „Sammel den Müll wieder ein und bring ihn dann weg, ok?" Damit entzog ich ihm meine Hand wieder.

Er schmollte und murrte kurz, wie ein kleines Kind, machte es dann aber widerstandslos. Ich ging derzeit wieder nach oben, um meinen Koffer zu Ende zu packen. Ich ging die Treppe runter und kam zeitgleich mit Edward, der wohl doch etwas länger mit dem Müll beschäftigt war, im Flur an. Er starrte mich mit Tellergroßen Augen an, als er den großen Koffer und die (es ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden) Tasche auf meiner Schulter an. „Willst du etwa bei uns einziehen?" Jetzt sah er genau so fassungslos aus, wie ich mich kurz vorher auch gefühlt hatte. „Jop, für drei Wochen." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch als er merkte, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte, grinste er wie ein Pfannekuchen.

Edward nahm mir den Koffer ab und verstaute ihn im Auto, während ich mich bereits hinsetzte. „Und wo willst du so lange schlafen?" Oh. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Die Cullens hatten nämlich leider kein Gästezimmer. Er verstand mein Schweigen natürlich richtig und grinste noch breiter. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt noch möglich war. Wir kamen pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder bei ihm zu Hause an. Esme begrüßte mich strahlend. Anscheinend hatte sie doch keinen falschen Eindruck von mir wegen Edwards Kitzelattacke, worüber ich mehr als nur froh war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie meine Hilfeschreie gehört.

Wir aßen zusammen, als Alice plötzlich einen Geistesblitz hatte. Geschockt starrte sie Esme an. „Esme? Wo soll Bella eigentlich schlafen?" „Ich weiß nicht, aber ihr seit doch alt genug, um das unter euch auszumachen, oder?" „Klar. Ähm… Leute, wo soll Bella schlafen?" Alle grinsten wie auf Knopfdruck gleichzeitig. „Da wo sonst auch?", kam Emmetts schlauer Einwand. „Emmett, Edward kann doch keine drei Wochen auf der Couch schlafen!", warf ich direkt ein. „Bella, für dich tu ich doch alles", grinste besagter. Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an, während Alice ein quietschen von sich gab und die Sache somit abhakte.

Nach dem Essen schleppte Ed sofort meine Sachen in sein Zimmer. Ich guckte Alice noch mal gequält an, bevor ich ihm folgte. „Edward, du kannst doch nicht DREI Wochen auf der Couch schlafen!" „Klar, wieso nicht? Die ist sehr bequem." „Ja klar, und außerdem kriechst du sowieso jede Nacht zu dir ins Bett oder wie?" „Genau. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte ich muss noch meine Verabredung für heute absagen, es seiden du möchtest uns dabei zusehen, wie wir…" „NEIN! Geh du doch einfach zu ihr und dann hat sich das erledigt." „Geht ja nicht, das würden ihre Eltern nicht erlauben", grinste er frech.

Ich stöhnte. „Dann geh telefonieren." Er nickte und ging mit dem Satz „Machs dir ruhig gemütlich und fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause." Jetzt war es an mir zu grinsen. Okay, ich sollte mich wie zu Hause fühlen, dann hatte er auch ganz sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich seinen Kleiderschrank mitbenutzte. Ich räumte einige Sachen von ihm um, so dass ich genug Platzt für meine Sachen hatte. Zwischen den Klamotten versteckt, entdeckte ich einige, lustige Sachen, wie zum Beispiel ein alter Teddy, der nebenbei echt knuffig aussah, ein paar Packungen Kondome, was mich nicht wirklich wunderte. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie im Kleiderschrank versteckt waren.

Eine Sache jedoch ließ mich stutzig werde. Ein Foto von Emmett und Edward als sie noch klein waren. Sie saßen mit Matsch befleckt in einer Badewanne. Und beide waren komplett nackt. Edward sah wirklich einfach nur niedlich aus, wie er da mit großen Augen und einem breiten Grinsen saß. Und Emmett sah einfach nur lustig aus, wie er die Zunge rausstreckte und das Peacezeichen zeigte. Ich legte das Foto zur Seite und nahm mir vor, Edward auf jeden Fall noch heute darauf anzusprechen. Dann räumte ich meine Sachen ein. Kurz nachdem ich fertig war, kam Eddy auch schon wieder. Als er sah, wie ich den Schrank zu machte, bekam er einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich dagegen grinste ihn nur an. „Süßen Teddy hast du da drin liegen."

Seine Reaktion war jetzt schon zum schießen. Er wurde rot, sagte aber nichts. Ich dachte mir, ich hatte meinen „guten" Edward wieder, Machos werden ja nicht rot, oder? Als ich dann das Foto hochhielt und es mir nochmals besah, sagte ich „Und früher warst du auch echt knuffig. Schade, dass du das jetzt nicht mehr bist." Es war gelogen. Mit manchen Reaktionen war er immer noch so. Wie zum Beispiel in dem Moment, als ich wieder vom Foto hoch in sein Gesicht blickte, das inzwischen dunkelrot war. „Das lag nicht um sonst da versteckt", nuschelte er. „Wieso warst du überhaupt an meinem Kleiderschrank?", fragte er nun lauter.

Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich wie zu Hause fühlen und zu Hause hab ich meine Klamotten eben im Kleiderschrank!" Er stöhnte und ich grinste nur noch breiter. „Hast du da sonst noch was drin?" „NEIN!", kam es viel zu schnell von ihm, aber ich stocherte nicht weiter nach. Das Foto hatte den armen Kerl für heute genug zu schaffen gemacht. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich einen selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Und das durfte ich auch, schließlich hatte ich meinen "guten" Edward jetzt wieder.

Er nahm mir schnell das Foto aus der Hand und legte es zurück unter einen Kleiderberg. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, denn ich wusste nicht, was für ihn an diesem Bild so peinlich war. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts anhatte, konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein. Schließlich war er alles andere als verklemmt. Und es konnte ja wohl kaum sein, dass ihm der Dreck so peinlich war, das war doch normal für Jungs in diesem Alter. Kurze Zeit später legte ich mich ins Bett. Ich war aus irgendeinem Grund verdammt müde.

Doch kurz bevor ich einschlief, spürte ich etwas Warmes an meinem Rücken und um meine Taille. „Edward raus", murmelte ich schwach. Ich war schon zu weit weg um zu diskutieren. Als Antwort wurde ich näher an das Warme gedrückt. Dank dem Duft und eben dieser Wärme war ich dann auch sofort eingeschlafen. Ich versprach mir jedoch, dass das nicht noch einmal passieren würde.


	17. Oha, Stimmungsschwankungen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich durch Sauerstoffmangel auf. Ich schnappte erfolglos nach Luft, während ich die Augen aufschlug und an die Decke guckte. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich etwas Schweres auf mir war nahm, also den Grund für meinen Luftmangel. Ich schaute an mir runter und erschrak. Edward lag komplett auf mir, seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter gebettet. Das war total erschreckend, schwer, unerwartet, aber vor allem unlogisch. Denn ich erinnerte mich genau, dass Ed noch zu mir ins Bett geschlichen war, als ich schon fast am schlafen war und mich von hinten in den Arm nahm. Also wie sind wir bitte in diese Position gekommen? Das war doch so gut wie unmöglich.

Bevor ich überhaupt realisierte, was ich tat, schrie ich. Es war zwar logischerweise ein sehr erstickter Schrei, aber trotzdem laut. Edward schlug abrupt die Augen auf und guckte mich, verschlafen, halb erschrocken und besorgt an. Bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und es blitzte kurz. Verwirrt blickte ich in diese Richtung, um dort Emmett mit einer Digi-cam stehen zu sehen. Er grinste, wirkte jedoch leicht enttäuscht als er sagte „Schade, ich habt ja noch was an." Das alles geschah, während ich hier halb erstickte. Ich wollte etwas auf Emmetts dämlichen Kommentar erwidern, was allerdings damit endete, dass ich nach Luft röchelte.

„Ed, stütz dich wenigstens ab, oder willst du Bella zerquetschen!" Edward sah erst verwirrt aus, bevor ihm anscheinend dämmerte, dass er auf mir lag. Wenigstens geb ich anscheinend eine super Matratze ab, dachte ich sarkastisch. Er grinste verschlagend, und sah nicht mehr wie mein „guter" Edward aus. Scheiße, und dass auch noch in dieser Stellung. Er stützte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und guckte Emmett an. Dieser hielt Edward erstmal eine Standpauke, dass er mich nicht anfassen sollte und so weiter. Eddy beeindruckte das allerdings nicht sonderlich, denn er bewegte siech keinen Zentimeter. Wenigstens bekam ich inzwischen Luft.

Nachdem Em Luft abgelassen hatte, verschwand er direkt wieder. Ich guckte zurück zu Edward und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich wundern, warum er sich nicht bewegte und immer noch so auf mir lag, aber ich konnte es mir ja denken. Ich wollte ihn gerade anmotzen, als mir der Blitz von eben und der Fotoapparat in Emmetts Hand einfiel. „Scheiße!" Ich setzte mich ruckartig auf, wobei ich meine Knie näher an meinen Körper zog. Leider vergaß ich dabei Edward, zwischen dessen Beinen ich lag. Allerdings wurde ich wieder an ihn erinnert, als jemand einen lauten Schmerzensschrei in mein Ohr brüllte. „Oops. Sorry, Ed das war nicht mit Absicht geh jetzt runter von mir ich muss Emmett fertig machen", ratterte ich schnell und nicht wirklich entschuldigend runter. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Plan, was ich gegen Emmett ausrichten könnte. Edward regte sich gar nicht mehr. „Edward?" Wollte der mich jetzt ignorieren? Ich stieß ihn kurzerhand von mir runter und er leistete – oh wunder – keinen Widerstand.

Schnell sprang ich auf und sprintete aus der Tür. Ich wollte gerade die Treppe stürmen als ich Rose und Alice „Ohhh wie niedlich" quieken hörte. Ich musste grinsen, weil Alice so glücklich klang. Nach kurzem zögern ging ich dann zu ihnen. Vielleicht war Emmett ja bei ihnen. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah wie die beiden Mädels Emmetts Cam anstarrten, mit einem breiten grinsen. Okay, wahrscheinlich starrten sie das Display an. Emmett stand gegenüber von ihnen und grinste sehr, sehr breit. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihm die Mundwinkel einreißen könnten. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich ihn eigentlich jagen wollte und schnaubte erstmal. Ich war mir sicher er hatte den beiden das Bild von Ed und mir gezeigt.

Sofort hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit von allen Anwesenden. „Bella, ich dachte immer, dass du nichts von Edward wollen würdest?", fragte Rose. Ich antwortete ich durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Das tu ich auch nicht. Er hat sich auf mich gelegt, als ich geschlafen hab." „Auf dem Foto siehst du aber eigentlich ziemlich wach aus", mischte sich nun Alice ein. „Ja, weil ich wegen dem keine Luft mehr bekommen hab! Dann hab ich geschrieen und dann stand auf einmal dieser Verräter im Raum und hat uns fotografiert! Emmett, wie konntest du den einfach auf mir liegen lassen!" Jetzt lachten die mich doch ernsthaft aus. „Sorry, Bella, aber das sah einfach zu genial aus wie Edward auf dir lag und du so leidend aussahst." „Lösch das Bild", versuchte ich ihm zu befehlen. Em interessierte das allerdings wenig. „Spinnst du! Das ist der Schnappschuss des Monats! Das lösch ich ganz bestimmt nicht, da kannst du machen was du willst!"

Ich war frustriert. Ich hatte irgendwie nie eine Chance, wenn ich mit den Cullens diskutierte. Ich verlor Immer! Das war so ungerecht. Beleidigt drehte ich mich um und ging mich im Bad fertig machen. Ich fragte mich, ob es hier normal war vor der Schule schon so aktiv zu sein. Edward ignorierte mich den ganzen Morgen. Ich wunderte mich, dass er überhaupt noch mal aufgestanden war. Mein unbeabsichtigter Tritt muss wohl sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich richtig entschuldigen. Aber erst später.

Heute fuhr ich mit Em und Rose zur Schule. Dort angekommen traf mich fast der Schlag. Mitten auf dem Parkplatz stand Mike. Was zum Teufel machte der bitte in meiner Schule in LA, wenn er jetzt in Forks sein müsste. Er kam zielstrebig auf mich zu. Wie konnte ich nur mal mit so jemandem zusammen gewesen sein. Seine Haute hatte inzwischen viele Pickel und seine Haare waren nicht mehr so schön glänzend wie früher sondern fettig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so von einem Ex von mir denken würde, aber er ekelte mich inzwischen an.

Gerade als er zu mir kommen wollte und uns nur noch die Straße trennte, rauschte ein mir nur allzu gut bekannter Volvo zwischen uns vorbei. Ich wüsste gerne, ob Ed Mike auch schon gesehen hatte, fragte mich im nächsten Moment aber, warum mich das überhaupt interessierte. Ich wäre liebend gerne geflüchtet, wurde aber leider von Alice und Rose unbewusst daran gehindert, als sie anfingen mit mir zu reden. „Hey Bella, guck mal, der Typ da vorne schaut dich die ganze Zeit so komisch an." „Ja, kein Wunder, er ist ja auch mein Ex", nuschelte ich in meinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. „WAS?" Die beiden sahen mich entsetzt an. „Mit SO jemanden bist du ausgegangen?", hakte Alice ungläubig weiter nach. „Früher sah er nicht so aus, er hat sich echt extrem zum negativen verändert!", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.

Anscheinend glaubten sie mir, denn ich sah ihre erleichterten Blicke. „Bella!" riefen gleichzeitig zwei verschiedene Stimmen. Die eine war von Mike und die andere von Jacob. JACOB! Meine Rettung, dachte ich mir. „Jake!", kreischte ich voller Freude. Ich rannte schnell auf ihn zu und sprang ihn an. Dann flüsterte ich ihm schnell etwas ins Ohr. „Jake, wir sind doch gute Freunde, oder?" „Äh, ja, Bella was willst du?" „Bitte rette mich vor meinem Ex!" Es war mir schon peinlich zuzugeben, dass Mike mein Ex war. „Ähm, klar, und wie?" „Bitte tu so, als wärst du mein Freund, also mein neuer, bitte!" Ich bettelte ihn förmlich an.

„Öhm…. Bella ich weiß nicht. Mit Rainer läufts grad nicht so gut und wenn dann noch so was dazu kommt…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber ich wusste was er meinte. „Jake bitte, du stehst doch überhaupt nicht auf Mädchen, also hat er auch keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein!" „Na gut, überredet, ich machs" „Danke, Jake, du bist der beste!" Damit umarmte ich ihn stürmisch, woraufhin er lachte. Als ich mich umdrehte, erblickte ich wie mich meine Freunde und Mike mit großen Augen anstarrten. Sie hatten natürlich nichts von unserer kleinen Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Ich würde Alice und die anderen nachher in der Mittagspause aufklären müssen. Nicht, dass sie noch was Falsches dachten. Weiter hinten sah ich Edward stehen, der so aussah, als würde er Jacob die Pest an den Hals wünschen, als ich nach seiner Hand griff.

Mike schaute mich komisch an. Ich denke es war eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und verletztem Stolz. Obwohl Jake jetzt neben mir stand und meine Hand hielt, kam Mike auf uns zu. Genau das hatte ich verhindern wollen. Mir war immer noch nicht klar wie man so schnell ein so große… ja man konnte es Abneigung gegen jemanden Aufbauen konnte, mit dem man mal zusammen war. „Hallo Bella", lächelte Mike „verführerisch". Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab ich allen Leuten Recht, die immer behaupteten, dass Liebe blind macht. Dabei war ich mir gar nicht sicher ob ich ihn wirklich geliebt hatte.

„Mike", antwortete ich gezwungen freundlich. Hilfe suchend schaute ich zu Jake auf, dem ich gerade mal bis zur Brust ging. In diesem Moment klingelte es und ich lief schnell zum Unterricht. Hauptsache schnell weg hier. Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. In der Mittagspause erzählte ich den anderen von meinem Plan und auch Jake hatte Rainer alles erklärt, der so gar nicht glücklich damit war. Ich erfuhr auch, dass Alice, Emmett, Rose und Jasper heute nach der Schule ein Doppeldate hatten. Somit war ich gezwungen mit Edward nach Hause zu fahren. Wieso ließen die mich eigentlich immer alleine mit dem?

In Bio redete Edward kein Wort mit mir und als ich mich bei ihm für den Tritt entschuldigen wollte, ermahnte mich der Lehrer als Ed gerade mal den Kopf in meine Richtung gedreht hatte. Also ließ ich es bleiben. Nach der Schule musste ich mich beeilen zu Edwards Auto zu kommen, er wusste schließlich noch nichts davon, dass wir uns heute wieder alleine beschäftigen mussten. Ich sah sein Auto Gott sei Dank noch auf dem schon fast leeren Parkplatz stehen. Die anderen waren schon weg.

Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich mein eigenes Auto zu den Cullens nach Hause holen könnte um unabhängiger zu sein und alleine zur Schule zu fahren, doch das wäre eigentlich nur unnötiger Benzinverbrauch, oder? Die Antwort erhielt ich, als ich von Edwards Volvo aus zum Haupteingang sah, aus dem gerade Eddy mit einer seiner Barbies herausmarschierte. Und die Antwort war nein, es wäre kein unnötiger Benzinverbrauch sondern eine ganz dringende Notwendigkeit wieder unabhängig zu sein.

Als Edward mich an seinem Auto stehen sah, sagte es etwas zu seiner „hübschen" Begleitung und kam alleine auf mich zu. Ich wunderte mich, dass er heute überhaupt noch Lust darauf hatte mit irgendjemandem zu schlafen, denn ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass er seinen besten Freund heute noch mal benutzen würde. Er sah sehr, sehr zornig aus, als er vor mir stehen blieb. „Was willst du?", zischte er. Okay, dachte ich mir, es gibt noch eine andere Version von einem bösen Edward und ich wusste nicht, welcher mir gerade lieber war. Ich hielt es für das Beste, mich erst einmal zu entschuldigen, um ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

„Hör zu Edward, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute Morgen getreten hab, das war nicht meine Absicht, ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich Emmett hinterher und hab vergessen, dass du noch auf mir lagst, weil ich ja wieder Luft bekommen hatte und…" an dieser Stelle unterbrach er meine herunter geratterte Entschuldigung. Er sah verwirrt aus. „Wie weil du ja wieder Luft bekommen hast?" Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Er hatte es anscheinend nicht wirklich realisiert in seinem Dämmerzustand. „Als du auf mir lagst, hast du mich zerquetscht und ich hab keine Luft mehr bekommen, deswegen hab ich auch geschrieen." Er wurde leicht rot um die Nase bevor er Antwortete. Ich hoffte ich hatte „meinen" Edward jetzt wieder. Ich beschloss ihn so zu nennen, weil er MIR so einfach am liebsten war. Nicht, dass hier noch jemand auf falsche Gedanken kommt.

„Dann hast du also nicht geschrieen, weil ich auf dir lag, sondern weil ich zu schwer für dich war?", antwortete er mir amüsiert. „Ich wurde knallrot, als ich bemerkte, dass sich das wirklich so angehört haben musste. „Meine Überlebenswille war erstmal größer als das Problem mit deiner Körpernähe, die bin ich ja zwangsläufig schon gewohnt", antwortete ich peinlich berührt. Ed lächelte. „Okay, Entschuldigung angenommen. Auf wen wartest du eigentlich?" „Auf dich. Die anderen sind auf ihrem Doppeldate irgendwo hin gefahren und meinten du sollst mich mit nach Hause nehmen." Er seufzte frustriert. „Die ist klar, dass du mich gerade um einen Quickie bringst?" „Du wolltest das Ding heute also wirklich noch benutzen?", platzte es aus mir raus. Ed lachte sich erstmal schlapp über mich. Ich hatte keinen Plan wieso und wartete geduldig, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Das Ding?", fragte er grinsend. Was war denn daran jetzt so lustig! „Ja, das Ding oder wär dir „klein Eddy" lieber?" Er bekam einen erneuten Lachanfall und ich stöhnte frustriert auf. „Okay, wenn du heute die ganze Zeit so lustig bist, zieh ich dich meiner Verabredung vor. Warte kurz." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Ich war mich nicht sicher welcher Edward da gerade gesprochen hatte, hoffte jedoch inständig immer noch auf „meinen" Edward. Er kam von einer sehr wütend aussehenden Barbie wieder und hielt mir Gentleman - like die Beifahrertür auf. Immer noch breit grinsend.

„War das heute dein Ex auf dem Parkplatz?", fragte er sichtlich amüsiert nachdem er den Wagen gestartet hatte. Ich wurde wieder rot. Vor ihm war es mir noch peinlich zuzugeben, dass er mal mein Freund war, aber er wusste es ja vorher schon. „Ja" „Ich denke du hast ein ganz großes Problem." „Wieso?" Ich hab heute in Englisch mitbekommen, wie er mit jemandem darüber geredet hat, wie er dich zurück kriegen will." Danach musste er mal wieder lachen. Mir war danach gerade so gar nicht zu mute.

Mike ging also wirklich wieder auf dieselbe Schule wie ich, was dann wohl hieß, dass er auch wieder hier wohnte. War er mir etwa nachgezogen! Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich mit meiner eigentlich total absurden Vermutung Recht hatte. „Lächerlich", stieß Ed verächtlich aus, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Oha, der hatte heute übelste Stimmungsschwankungen. Wir kamen zu Hause an, aßen und machten Hausaufgaben. Ich auf Edwards Bett und Ed an seinem Schreibtisch.

Nachdem ich damit fertig war, fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja noch meine Unabhängigkeit wieder haben wollte. „Edwaaaaaard?" ich dachte mir, ich sollte es am besten auf die liebe, nette, süße Nummer versuchen. Als sein Kopf in meine Richtung zuckte, lag ein panischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich schmollte, wodurch sich dieser Ausdruck nur noch verstärkte. „Was willst du?", fragte er fast ängstlich. Ich musste ein grinsen Unterdrücken bei seiner Reaktion.  
„Kannst du mich gleich nach Hause fahren?" Sein panischer Ausdruck legte sich nicht, sondern verstärkte sich noch mehr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich wäre. „Wieso! Ich hab nichts gemacht, was dich sauer gemacht haben könnte", verteidigte er sich.

Ich war verwirrt, bevor mir dämmerte, dass er dachte, dass ich nicht hier bleiben wollte. Und ich dachte er hätte sich gefreut, wenn ich ihm nicht mehr sein Bett wegnehmen würde. „Ich will trotzdem mein Auto haben, ich hab ja heute gesehen wo das hinführt wenn ich so abhängig von euch bin. Außerdem will ich euch nicht noch mehr belasten, wenn ihr mich so rumkutschieren müsst". Seine Züge waren jetzt nicht mehr panisch. „Bella, du belastest und damit nicht. Außerdem haben wir in der Garage kein Platz für ein weiteres Auto."

Na toll, dann konnte man daran ja wohl nichts mehr machen. „Man, das ist gemein. Du meintest vorhin selber, ich würde dich um deine Verabredung bringen." Ich verstärkte meinen Schmollmund und schaute ihn mit dem liebsten Blick an, den ich hatte. Es könnte ja auch sein, dass er lügt und die eigentlich doch noch Platz für ein Auto hatten. Das würde jedoch keinen Sinn ergeben. Ich meine, warum würde Ed was dagegen haben, wenn ich ihn nicht ständig nerven würde? „Jetzt guck mich nicht so an, wir haben wirklich keinen Platz mehr, wenn du willst kannst du nachgucken gehen. Du scheinst ja echt gar kein Vertrauen zu mir zu haben."

Er sah gequält aus, weswegen ich aufhört mich noch mehr zum Affen zu machen. In diesem Moment bekam ich eine Sms. Sie war von Rose.

„Hey wollten nur sagen, dass es heute später werden kann. Alice wollte uns noch Kleider für die Party am Freitag von Seth kaufen und dann wollten wir noch ins Kino, also wartet nicht auf uns. Ich soll dich von Alice fragen in welcher Farbe du dein Kleid willst."

Ich schrieb zurück.

„Hey ihr ich will gar kein Kleid und erst recht nicht, dass ihr für mich bezahlt!"

Darauf kam dann nur noch eine Sms von Alice, dass sie mir dann eben was anderes Kaufen würden und ich ihnen das Geld später wieder geben könnte. Ich seufzte gequält. „Was ist?", fragte Edward. Den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. „Deine kleine Schwester ist nervenraubend, wenn es ums Shoppen geht", antwortete ich. Ed schmunzelte. „Wenn du das sagst. Du kennst sie besser als ich." Wir mussten beiden über diesen Satz lachen, denn auch wenn mir klar war, dass er Recht hatte, hörte es sich doch irgendwie seltsam an.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen, bevor wir uns Abendessen machten. Danach lagte ich mich in Edwards Bett und er setzte sich neben mich. Es war neun Uhr und noch ein bisschen zu früh zum Schlafen. Deswegen hatte ich auch nichts dagegen. Und auch wenn Ed den ganzen Tag geschwankt hatte zwischen seinen zwei Persönlichkeiten, war er seit dem Abendessen wieder „meiner". Ich musste zugeben, dass es sich schon irgendwie besitzergreifend anhörte, aber ich hatte wirklich keine anderen Hintergedanken im Kopf.

Nach einiger Zeit in der wir über unwichtigere Sachen sprachen fragte er auf einmal etwas total aus dem Zusammenhang raus. „Bist du wirklich mit Jacob zusammen?" Er klang dabei irgendwie traurig, aber das bildete ich mir wahrscheinlich nur ein. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Jake hat mir nur geholfen, dass Mike mich in Ruhe lässt. Wir werden jetzt immer so tun als wären wir zusammen um ihn von mir fern zuhalten. Er nervt einfach." „Ach so. Bist du so gut mit ihm befreundet, dass er das macht?" Edward hört sich erleichtert und gleichzeitig verletzt an. Das wunderte mich. Was war nur heute mit dem los?

„Ja schon." Eigentlich kannten wir uns kaum, aber da ich sein Geheimnis kannte, dachte ich, man könnte das so sagen. Und er würde mir ja nicht helfen, wenn er mich nicht mögen würde. „Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfindet?" Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten und lachte los. „Ausgeschlossen. Wir sind nur Freunde", brachte ich irgendwann raus. „Was macht dich da so sicher?" „Edward glaub mir, er ist wirklich nicht an mir interessiert. Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt so brennend?" Er lag inzwischen neben mir.

„Das ist eine Gute Frage." Nachdem er nichts weiter sagte und ich auch nicht wirklich wusste, was ich noch sagen sollte, guckte ich zu ihm hoch und wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass ich schlafen wollte, da ich wirklich müde geworden war, als ich sah, dass er schon schlief. Das gibt's doch nicht, der kann doch nicht jede Nacht in seinem Bett schlafen, dachte ich mir. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich schon fast normal an mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen und das erschreckte mich ein wenig.

Man könnte schon meinen, dass Ed und ich Freunde waren. Er hatte zwar auch heute wieder dämlich Sprüche abgelassen, aber ich schätzte, dass es pure gewohnheit war. Ich hätte wirklich nie in meinem Leben gedacht, mal mit jemandem wie Edward, also einem Player mehr als einen Satz zu wechseln und jetzt war ich schon so gut wie mit ihm befreundet. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn morgen zu fragen, ob wir wirklich Freunde waren oder ob ich mir das nur einbildete.

Kurze Zeit später schlief ich dann auch endlich ein.


	18. Europa!

„Aufwachen! Bella, beeil dich, wir haben voll verpennt!", hörte ich die gehetzte Stimme von Edward. Ich brummte etwas Unverständliches und drehte mich um. „Bella! Jetzt steh endlich auf wir kommen zu spät!" Auf einmal spürte ich, wie mir die Decke weggezogen wurde. Ganz schlimmer Fehler. Ich setzte mich ruckartig auf. „Was fällt dir ein? Gib mir meine Decke wieder!" „Das ist immer noch meine Decke und ich kann damit machen was ich will. Jetzt steh auf und beeil dich, die andern sind schon weg!"

Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Die anderen waren schon weg? Ich blickte auf den Wecker. „WIR HABEN 7.56 UHR!" Okay, es gab keine Hoffnung für uns noch pünktlich zu kommen, dachte ich frustriert. „Wieso haben uns die anderen nicht geweckt?" Ich war sauer, dass sie uns einfach liegen gelassen haben. Währenddessen sprintete ich zu Eds Kleiderschrank und suchte mir meine Sachen raus. „Wahrscheinlich finden sie das lustig", antwortete Edward, als sich neben mich stellte und sich ebenfalls seine Sachen raussuchte.

„Ich lach mich tot." War mein Kommentar, während ich mich von Edward wegdrehte und mich umzog. Es war mir in diesem Moment ziemlich egal, dass er hinter mir stand. Na gut, vielleicht nicht ganz egal. „Ich warne dich, wehe du guckst." „Als ob ich noch nie ein nacktes Mädchen gesehen hätte", konterte er. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Edward mir ebenfalls den rücken zugedreht hatte und sich gerade Auszog. Schnell drehte ich mich um.

Natürlich hatten wir keine Zeit mehr zu duschen, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall mit nicht geputzten Zähnen zur Schule. Wenn wir sowieso schon zu spät waren, machten diese paar Minuten auch nichts mehr aus. Ich musste zugeben, dass es ein sehr komisches Gefühl war, mit Ed im Bad zu stehen und sich gemeinsam die Zähne zu putzten. Wir rannten schnell die Treppe runter, wobei ich fast wieder hingefallen wäre, wenn ich mich nicht am Geländer festgehalten hätte. Edward lachte mich natürlich aus, was nebenbei bemerkt, auch der Grund für seinen blauen Fleck am Oberarm für den darauf folgenden Tag war.

Wir kamen 20 Minuten nach Schulbeginn an und rasten in unsere Klassenräume. „Miss Swan, wie schön, dass sie uns heute auch noch mal beehren", meinte mein Mathelehrer. Ich warf Emmett einen bitterbösen Blick zu und setzte mich auf meinen Platz, ohne dem Lehrer zu antworten. Dieser machte auch sofort mit dem unterricht weiter. Als die Stunde beendet war, ging ich zu Emmett. „Warum habt ihr uns nicht geweckt!" Ich war wirklich sauer. Seit ich hier war, passierten mir Dinge, die mir früher nie passiert waren.

In Forks bin ich nie aus dem Unterricht geflogen und kein einziges Mal zu spät gekommen. „Wir haben es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht euch zu wecken." Was sollte das denn? Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er damit meinte. „Nun ja, ihr wart da so süß zusammengekuschelt und wir wollten das nicht …" Ich unterbrach ihn schnell. „Wir waren was!" „Ähm… süß? Oh man, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Edward mal als süß bezeichnen würde", murmelte Em. „Das meinte ich nicht! Wir waren doch überhaupt nicht „zusammengekuschelt"!" Das hätte ich gewusst. Ich war mir sicher, dass er auf der anderen Seite gelegen hatte. Emmett zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hör mal, Bella, ich weiß zwar nicht was du unter kuscheln verstehst, aber das sah schon sehr eindeutig danach aus. Willst du vielleicht eine genaue Beschreibung?" „Nein, danke. Es wundert mich, dass du kein Foto gemacht hast." Emmett grinste und verschwand kurz darauf. Kurz bevor ich bei meiner nächsten Klasse angekommen war, lief Mike mir über den Weg. „Hallo Bella, wie geht es dir?" Schrecklich, wenn ich in deine Visage blicken muss. „Ausgezeichnet, würdest du mich bitte vorbei lassen?", fragte ich mit gespielter guter Laune. Er bemerkte es nicht. War er früher auch so unaufmerksam gewesen? „Das hat nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, dass du mich getroffen hast, oder?" Ich war geschockt über so viel Doofheit. „Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte ich jetzt weniger euphorisch.

„Ahhh, da hinten ist ja Jake, tschüss Mike!" Jake war natürlich nicht da, aber das war mir gerade egal. „Willst du mich vielleicht verarschen?" „Nö, wieso?" „Weil dein Freund weiter hinten hinter dir im Gang steht." Okay, das war anders geplant. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Mike Recht hatte. Oops. Ich rannte schnell an Mike vorbei, der wirklich Sauer aussah. Der Rest des Vormittags verlief bis zur Mittagspause dann glücklicherweise ohne größere Zwischenfälle.

In der Cafeteria sah ich schon Alice, Rose und Jasper sitzen. Ich nahm mir vor, sauer auf sie zu sein. Nachdem ich mir haufenweise Essen auf mein Tablett geschaufelt hatte, ich hatte großen Hunger, da ich um mein Frühstück gebracht wurde, ging ich zu ihnen. „Hey Bella, willst du etwa Emmett Konkurrenz machen?", sagte Rose mit geschockten Blick auf mein Tablett. „Nein. Dummerweise hatte ich heute Morgen keine Zeit zu Frühstücken." Ich funkelte alle der Reihe nach böse an.

„Jetzt sei nicht sauer Bella, ihr hättet euch mal sehen sollen", erwiderte Rose. „Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass ihr uns nicht geweckt habt, nur weil wir so süß zusammen aussahen?", kreischte ich hysterisch und fühlte mich, als wäre ich vollkommen durchgedreht. „Sie hat mit Emmett geredet", bemerkte Jasper. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Edward die Cafeteria betreten. Er sah extrem wütend aus und steuerte unseren Tisch an, gefolgt von Emmett. Als sie einigermaßen in hörweite an, hörte ich sie darüber diskutieren, warum die anderen einfach ohne uns gefahren sind.

Als sie bei uns angekommen waren, startete Edward direkt mit einer Strafpredigt für die anderen. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein! Ihr könnt uns doch nicht absichtlich zu spät kommen lassen, nur weil wir so schön geschlafen haben! Ihr…" „Edward, jetzt reg dich doch mal ab. Sonst geht es dir auch am Arsch vorbei ob du zu spät kommst oder nicht", verteidigte sich Emmett. „Ja, mir ist es vielleicht egal, aber Bella nicht!" War der jetzt etwa wegen mir so sauer? Nach genuschelten Entschuldigungen von allen, war die Stimmung dann auch wieder weniger… aggressiv.

„Wie viel hat eigentlich das Outfit gekostet, dass ihr mir gestern gekauft habt?" Man könnte förmlich sehen, wie alle erleichtert waren, dass ich versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Das ist nicht wichtig, du brauchst es uns nicht zurückgeben." Fassungslos guckte ich Alice an. „Wir haben gestern noch abgemacht, dass ich euch das Geld zurückgebe." „Kann sein, aber ich hab meine Meinung geändert." Diese Familie brachte mich irgendwann noch mal um den Verstand.

Gerade als ich etwas erwidern wollte, klingelte es. Die Zeit war heute eindeutig gegen mich, dachte ich verbittert. Ed und ich gingen zusammen zu Bio. Er regte sich noch mal den gesamten Weg über seine Geschwister auf. Im Raum angekommen hörte er immer noch nicht auf, weshalb ich ihn unterbrach. „Edward, jetzt reg dich mal endlich ab. Nachher weiß noch die ganze Schule davon, außerdem kannst du jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern und so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Wie konnte man sich nur so über eine einzige Sache aufregen.

„Dann wissen die auch, dass es nicht unsere Schuld war, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind. Wegen denen darf ich jetzt Nachsitzen!" „Du musst nachsitzen!" Okay, das ist hart. „Ja. Du etwa nicht?" „Ähm…nein" „DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN, WIESO…" ich unterbrach ihn schnell, denn er war zwischendurch seeeeehhhhhhr laut geworden. Wir hatten inzwischen die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse. Mr. Banner war noch nicht da. „EDWARD! Beruhig dich endlich! Es bringt auch nichts, wenn du dich jetzt so darüber aufregst!"

In diesem Moment kam dann endlich der Lehrer und Edward blieb Gott sei Dank still. „Guten Morgen, Klasse. Am Montag in drei Wochen werden wir zusammen mit dem Chemiekurs von Mr. Smith eine 3 – wöchige Fahrt nach Barcelona in Spanien machen. Dort…" An dieser stelle wurde der Lehrer von der Klasse unterbrochen, die freudige Geräusche von sich gab. Selbst Edward grinste. Ich fing an mir ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen, ob ich Renée und Phil jemals wieder sehen würde. Nicht dass ich mich nicht freute, nein im Gegenteil ich freute mich riesig mal hier weg zukommen, vor allem, weil Mike eine Niete in Chemie ist und deshalb auch nicht auf der Fahrt dabei sein wird.

Im Gegensatz zu Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper, die alle im Chemiekurs vom besagten Lehrer waren. „RUHE!" Sofort war die Klasse wieder still. „Wir werden natürlich nicht nur aus reinem Vergnügen dort hin fahren, sondern auch unsere biologischen Kenntnisse erweitern." Unsere „biologischen Kenntnisse"? Was bitte meinte der damit? Im Wald rumkriechen und Ameisen suchen und danach auseinander nehmen? Ich möchte am Montag in zwei Wochen eine Liste wo eure Gruppeneinteilungen für die Zimmer draufstehen. In eine Gruppe dürfen höchstens 6 und mindestens 3 Leute." „Dürfen wir gemischte Gruppen machen?", rief Edward dazwischen. „Mr. Cullen, melden Sie sich, wenn sie etwas sagen wollen. Und ja, sie dürfen gemischte Gruppen machen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass ihr inzwischen alt genug sein dürftet um auf euch selber aufzupassen und Unfälle in jeder Hinsicht zu vermeiden."

Edward grinste mich breit an. „Toll, dann muss ich nicht auf mein persönliches Kissen verzichten." Ich schob verwirrt meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinst du damit?" Er guckte mich schräg an. „Mit wem schlaf ich denn jetzt schon seit über einer Woche in meinem Bett?" Und sofort hatten wir die Aufmerksamkeit von allen um uns herumstehenden Tischen. Natürlich lief ich wieder prompt rot an, was Edward zum lachen brachte. „Willst du nicht lieber mit deinen ganzen Barbies in ein Zimmer? Da hättest du sicher mehr Abwechslung." „Nein, ich bin in letzter Zeit lieber bei meiner Familie zusammen, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Außerdem will ich mir deren Gelaber nicht antun. Und außerdem wache ich lieber neben dir auf."

„Wieso das denn!" ich war ehrlich schockiert, dass er das so einfach sagte, obwohl uns einige neugierige Ohren dabei zuhörten. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich nicht wundern. „Weil du nie mit verschmierter Schminke aufwachst und du kuscheliger bist als die." Ich guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Weil…ich… ku-kuscheliger bin? Sag mal, hast du einen Vogel! Ich …." Es klingelte. Ich stöhnte entnervt. Wie schnell ist die Stunde bitte vorbei gegangen? Diese Schule hatte heute irgendetwas gegen mich. „Krieg dich ein. Das ist kein Grund so auszurasten. Immerhin war das ein Kompliment." Kompliment nannte er das! „Aber ein sehr Fragwürdiges!" „Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

Sport verging schnell und ohne schwerere Verletzung für mich vorbei. Nach der Schule fuhren wir alle sofort nach Hause. Fast hätte Mike mich auf dem Parkplatz noch erwischt, aber Edward hatte ihn noch rechtzeitig entdeckt, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Bei den Cullens hatte Esme schon das Mittagessen fertig, als wir ankamen. „Hallo Kinder, wie war die Schule?" „Gut. In drei Wochen machen wir eine Klassenfahrt nach Europa mit dem Bio und Chemiekurs", erzählte Emmett drauf los. „Nach Europa?" Esme zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja nach Spanien. Um genau zu sein nach Barcelona", sagte Edward. „Aha. Und wie viel soll das kosten?" Wir diskutierten noch während des gesamten Essens über die anstehende Klassenfahrt. Im Grunde verlief der Nachmittag fast genauso wie gestern. Nur, dass ich nach den Hausaufgaben meine Mum anrief um ihr von der Fahrt zu erzählen, und dass Ed mit Em und Jazz Playstation zockte war anders. „Hallo?" „Hey Mum" „Oh Bella! Hi Schatz, wie geht es dir? Ist irgendwas passiert?" „Nein Mum, es ist alles super. Mir geht's gut" „Oh, ich hab so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass wir dich ganz alleine gelassen haben…" Ich unterbrach sie schnell.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich bin für die drei Wochen zu Freunden gezogen." „Für die ganzen drei Wochen? Zu wem denn?" Sie hörte sich skeptisch an. „Zu den Cullens." „Zu dem Arzt?" „Ja genau, ich bin mit seinen Kindern befreundet." „Ah, das ist gut, wenn du einen Arzt in deiner Nähe hast." „Ja, wirklich Klasse", ich hasste es, wenn sie auf meine Tollpatschigkeit anspielte. „Mum? Wir machen in drei Wochen eine Klassenfahrt" „Oh das ist schade. Wie lange und wo hin denn?" „Für drei Wochen nach Spanien, Barcelona." „Was! Nach Europa!"

Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass so ein Ausbruch kommen würde. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich damit, meine Mum zu beruhigen und versuchte eine Erlaubnis zu bekommen mitzufahren. Edward hatte es sich zwischenzeitlich wieder auf seiner Couch bequem gemacht und schaute mir amüsiert dabei zu, wie ich versuchte meine hysterische Mutter wieder ruhig zustellen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit legte ich wieder auf.

„Deine Mum ist lustig." „Findest du, ja?", gab ich schnippisch zurück. „Ja." Ich ließ mich stöhnend auf Edwards Bett nieder, als mein Handy klingelte. Edward lachte. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief ich aus. „Ja?" nahm ich genervt den Anruf an. „Bella, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du an diesem Jacob oder wie der heißt so toll findest, aber…" Ich legte ganz schnell auf und schaltete mein Handy aus, während ich mir geistig eine Notiz machte, meine Nummer zu ändern. Ed sah mich fragend an. „Mike", sagte ich nur. Er grinste.

„Bella?" „Mhm?" „Darf ich heute wieder in meinem Bett schlafen?" „Wieso?" „Weil das bequemer als die Couch ist." Ich seufzte tief. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gar kein Recht ihm sein Bett wegzunehmen und er hatte sowieso so gut wie jede Nacht zusammen mit mir darin geschlafen. Ich musste zugeben, dass es mich eigentlich nicht störte. „Wenns sein muss." „Danke", grinste er. Es kam mir irgendwie verdreht vor, dass er sich dafür bedankte in seinem Bett schlafen zu dürfen.

„Bella, Edward?" „Emmett?", fragten wir gleichzeitig, woraufhin wir lachen mussten. „Essen ist fertig." „Wir haben doch gerade erst gegessen!", beschwerte ich mich. „Nee, Bellalein, das ist schon einige Stunden her. Wir haben inzwischen 20 Uhr." Oh, dann hatte ich mich wohl doch länger mit Edward unterhalten. Wir gingen runter ins Esszimmer. Obwohl ich gar keinen Hunger hatte, zwängte ich mir ein bisschen was runter. „Emmett, Jasper und Alice ich warne euch wenn ihr uns morgen nicht weckt, wenn wir den Wecker überhören, dann…" „Ja ja, keine Sorgen, wir werden euch immer brav wecken", sagte Alice schnell.

„Gut. Emmett zeig mal das Bild." „Was für ein Bild?", fragte ich panisch. „Das, was wir heute morgen von euch gemacht haben", grinste Alice. „WAS! WIESO MÜSST IHR IMMER DIESE DÄMLICHEN FOTOS MACHEN!" „Weils spaß macht", antwortete Emmett unbeeindruckt, während er uns das Foto zeigte. Okay ich nahm in diesem Moment alles zurück und gab Emmett Recht, mit allem was er heute Morgen gesagt hatte. Ich hätte mich auch nicht geweckt. „Und nur deswegen muss ich morgen Nachsitzen. Ich glaubs nicht", murmelte Ed.

Wir saßen noch eine Zeit lang zusammen und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Esme und Carlisle waren nicht sauer, dass Edward Nachsitzen musste. Das wunderte mich sehr, da ich immer dachte sie wären sehr streng was Schule betraf. Spät abends gingen wir dann alle ins Bett. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice und ich zusammen in ein Zimmer in Barcelona gehen würden.

Die ganze Familie war überrascht gewesen, dass Edward nicht zu seinen Machofreunden oder den Barbies wollte. Das hatte man deutlich in ihren Blicken gesehen. Gesagt hatten sie jedoch nichts dazu.

Als ich neben Edward im Bett lag, es war schon normal für mich geworden – Hilfe! – fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich Edward ja noch etwas fragen wollte. „Edward?" „Mhm?" „Sag mal… also… du und ich…also wir… ähm…" Ich hatte wirklich keine Idee wie ich das sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte ich ihn jetzt auch neugierig gemacht. Ich wünschte ich hätte nicht damit angefangen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite um mich besser anzugucken. „Bella, was ist los?"

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht wieso ich mich so anstellte, ich wollte ihn ja schließlich nicht fragen, ob er mich heiraten würde. Dank diesem Gedanken wurde ich auch noch rot. „Okay, Bella, was ist los?" Jetzt sah er eher besorgt aus. „Also… was sind wir?" Gott, hörte sich das dämlich an. „Also ich meine, sind wir eigentlich Freunde, oder Bekannte, oder…" Ich brach lieber schnell ab bevor das noch peinlicher wurde als es eh schon war.

Edward lachte leise. Na danke, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er mich auslachen würde. Also war ich immer noch nur ein neues Spielzeug für ihn, das etwas widerspenstig war. Ich wurde sauer. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sprach er schon. „Hmm… also ich denke, dass wir Freunde sind. Noch." Jetzt war ich verwirrt. „Wieso noch?" „Ähm…" „Ich höre?" Ich sah ihn auffordernd an. „Ist nicht so wichtig." „Doch." Edward sah kurz… ich konnte es nicht richtig deuten… ich dachte es wäre eine Mischung aus Panik, Frust und Verlegenheit. Aber im nächsten Moment grinste er wieder sein dummes Machogrinsen.

Er hatte es lange nicht benutzt und ich hatte es auch überhaupt nicht vermisst. „Weißt du, ich hab immer noch nicht aufgegeben dich irgendwann ins Bett zu kriegen." „Ich lieg doch schon drin, was willst du denn noch!" Er seufzte. „Du weißt wie ich das meine." „Edward, man schläft nicht mit seinen Freunden." „Wenn ich dich so weit habe, dann bist du auch keine Freundin mehr sondern…äh…" Oh dem großen Macho fehlten die Worte. „Sondern was? Das heißt du bist nur so lange mit mir „befreundet" bis du mit mir geschlafen hast und danach willst du dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, oder was!"

Was dachte der sich? „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte sagen, dann bist du keine Freundin mehr, sondern meine Affäre." Ich zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „1. Ist das dann aber kein One –Night- Stand und 2. Du bist also nur mit mir befreundet, damit es dir leichter fällt an mich ran zukommen oder wie!" „Nein, denn wenn ich es nicht schaffe dich noch irgendwie rumzukriegen, dann bist du wenigstens meine Freundin."

Langsam fing ich an zu glauben, dass er mich mochte. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite weg von ihm und versuchte zu schlafen. „Nacht", nuschelte ich. Ich merkte mal wieder, wie er mich umarmte. „Edward, ich hab gesagt, du kannst in deinem Bett schlafen, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass wir kuscheln!" Der Typ musste es auch immer übertreiben! „Nacht", murmelte er als Antwort, ohne mich loszulassen. Ich sollte mich langsam daran gewöhnen, dass meine Wünsche bei den Cullens nicht berücksichtigt wurden. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Mike wollte mich also zurück. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Hoffentlich würde ich diese Nacht keine Albträume kriegen. Mir fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass ich nie einen Albtraum hatte, wenn Edward neben mir schlief. Mit komischen Gedanken über Mikes Zurückeroberungsversuchen schlief ich dann auch irgendwann ein.


	19. Toller Morgen

„AUFSTEHEN!" Wir wurden durch Emmetts penetrante Stimme geweckt. Ich schreckte hoch… oder versuchte es zumindest. Edward hielt mich fest. Das kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Er störte sich kein Stück an Emmett, der übrigens schon wieder verschwunden war. Das einzige was er machte war, etwas unverständliches zu murmeln, während er mich mit eisernem Griff festhielt.

„Edward, lass mich los" „mhm mhm…" Ich versuchte erfolglos mich zu befreien. Als ich einsah, dass ich versagt hatte, bekam ich ein kleines Déja-vu- Gefühl. „Edward, wenn…" „Ich will schlafen, lass mich." „Argh, wegen dir kommen wir wieder zu spät!" „ich find die Idee mit dir hier liegen zu bleiben irgendwie… anziehender" Ich hätte zwar auch nichts dagegen weiter zu schlafen, aber man MUSS nun mal in die Schule.

„Ich will aber etwas lernen" „Oh, ich bin mir sicher ich kann dir auch einiges beibringen. Etwas, das du in der Schule nie lernen wirst, obwohl es…" „Edward!", kreischte ich hysterisch. Wie konnte er denn so früh morgens schon so … „böse" sein? „Nein, das war falsch. Guck mal, das geht nicht so: Edward!", er kreischte seinen Namen, ungefähr so wie ich vorhin hysterisch, was sich bei ihm ehrlich gesagt verdammt lustig anhörte, „sondern das geht so: Edward", er stöhnte seinen eigenen Namen.

Ich saß nur da und guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. Wie konnte man nur so… so… mir fiel keine passender Beschreibung dafür ein. „In meinem Fall ginge das dann so: Bella", er. stöhnte. meinen. Namen. Heilige Scheiße! Ich wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht und erwachte aus meiner aus meiner Starre, während er leise lachte. Und ich hatte gedacht wir wären Freunde! Ich wollte einfach nur noch hier raus. Ich sprang schnell auf, lief zum Schrank, holte meine Sachen und sprintete so schnell ich konnte in Edwards Bad. Ich hörte ihn bei meiner Flucht laut los lachen.

Aber ehrlich, Edward machte mir mit seinem Verhalten Angst. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte. Ich machte mich fertig und ging zurück in die Höhle des Löwen. Auch bekannt als Edwards Zimmer. Ich machte die Tür einen Spalt auf und suchte das Zimmer nach ihm ab. Ich wusste, dass es albern war, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren schon am frühen Morgen auszurasten.

Als ich ihn nicht sah, ging ich schnell rein und holte meine Schultasche. „Warum denn so zurückhaltend?", fragte Ed. Ich schrie erschrocken auf und drehte mich schnell in seine Richtung, was ich besser gelassen hätte. Er stand neben der Tür mit meinem „geliebten" Machogrinsen und Boxershorts. „Edward zieh dich bitte an."

Ich versichte ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl ich ihn am liebsten direkt auf Grund seines dämlichen Grinsens anschreien würde. „Wieso?" „Weil wir los müssen" In diesem Moment entschied ich, dass ich unter allen Umständen mein Auto hierhin bringen müsste. Auch wenn es die Garage zuparken würde. Mit DIESEM Edward konnte ich es auf keinen Fall länger als nötig aushalten. „Ich will nicht" „Dann gib mir deine Schlüssel"

Ich sah einen leichten Anflug von Panik auf seinen Gesichtszügen. „Nein" Mir fiel der Unterkiefer auf den Boden. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und die anderen waren noch da. Das Problem war, dass Edward neben der Tür stand, und ich Angst hatte, er könnte sich wieder an mich klammern. Auf einmal schoss mir eine bestimmte Erinnerung durch den Kopf und ich grinste diabolisch.

Als Reaktion darauf zog Eddy seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du dich jetzt nicht anziehst und wir zur Schule fahren können, dann zeig ich allen aus der Schule deinen Teddy und erzähle ihnen dazu eine tolle Geschichte" Was danach passierte war echt lustig. Erst wich ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, bevor er leicht rot um die Nase wurde und dann durch zusammengepresste Zähne sagte „Das wagst du nicht" „oh doch."

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter und teuflischer. „Das ist Erpressung. Ich könnte dich anzeigen." „Du hast keine Beweise", grinste ich. Jetzt sah er wütend aus. Oh oh. Er kam langsam bedrohlich auf mich zu. „Noch einen Schritt und das Foto leistet dem Teddy Gesellschaft." „Da ist auch Emmett drauf, der wäre davon sicher nicht sehr begeistert." „Den schneide ich dann da raus." „Na gut, wenn du Gerüchte über mich verbreitest, dass erzähle ich den anderen von unserer kleinen Nummer in … ähm… in der Küche", grinste er siegessicher und wackelte bei den letzten drei Wörtern mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Ich wurde zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen dunkelrot. „Dann schicke ich dich mit Alice und Rose shoppen." Das war doch ein guter Plan, oder? Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass wir eigentlich noch zur Schule mussten und guckte auf die Uhr. 8.26h. … ! „EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Er zuckte bei meiner Lautstärke zusammen. „WEGEN DIR KOMME ICH HEUTE WIEDER ZUR SPÄT ZUR SCHULE UND DARF NACHSITZEN DU IMPOTENTER IDIOT!"

„HEY! Ich bin zwar vieles, aber auf keinen Fall bin ich impotent!" Als er meinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, fuhr er fort. „Ähm… okay ich zieh mich an und dann fahren wir los. Wir schaffen das zwar nicht mehr pünktlich zur zweiten Stunde, aber…" Er sah wohl, dass ich mich kaum beherrschen konnte, ihn nicht anzuschreien und brach deshalb ab. Ich wunderte mich wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte, obwohl wir zu spät kamen und ich ihn die ganze zeit beleidigte und anschrie.

Aber ich war auch extrem wütend, dass wir wegen Eds Hirnlosen Spielchen den zweiten Tag in Folge zu spät kommen würden. „WAS STEHST DU DA NOCH SO RUM? BEEIL DICH UND ZIEH DICH AN! ICH KANN NICHT FASSEN, DASS ICH WEGEN DIR AUCH NOCH NACHSITZEN DARF!" „Wärs dann nicht besser, wenn wir wirklich gar nicht mehr fahren würden?"

Ich holte Luft, um ihn wieder anzuschreien, weil es absolut falsch war zu schwänzen, aber ein kleiner Teil in meinem Gehirn, der ihm Recht gab, hielt mich zurück. Edward sah so aus, als würde er auf einen weiteren Wutausbruch von mir warten. Aber… die Idee gefiel mir. Ich müsste ja nicht hier bleiben, ich könnte ja nach Hause fahren. Aber andererseits, seit wann dachte ich überhaupt darüber nach blau zu machen?

Ich beschloss, dass ich mich in einer Notsituation fand. 1. weil ich nicht Nachsitzen wollte und 2. weil ich wirklich nicht wissen wollte was alle dachten, wenn Ed und ich zwei Tage hintereinander gleichzeitig zu spät kommen würden. Ich fand meinen Plan nach Hause zu fahren und vor dem Macho vor mir zu flüchten, nach langem Überlegen, super.

„Okay." Er guckte mich verdutzt an. „Und wie willst du erklären, dass wir beide ganz zufällig am selben tag nicht da sind?" Er dachte nach. „Dir ging es nicht gut und ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollte dich nicht alleine lassen. Weil alle anderen schon weg waren konnte nur noch ich bei dir bleiben." „Gut." Er grinste. „kannst du mich dann bitte nach Hause fahren?" Ihm entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. „Was? Wieso?"

„Weil ich lange nicht mehr da war und mal wieder zu MIR nach Hause möchte!" Außerdem war das Wetter schön und ich wollte in den Pool. Er seufzte resigniert und war einverstanden. Danach zog er sich Gott sei Dank ENDLICH an. „Willst du erst noch was Frühstücken?" Panisch schaute ich ihn an. Ich wollte einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglcih weg von ihm.

„Ähm…nein Danke." Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass zu Hause nicht viel im Kühlschrank war, und das was noch drinnen war, dürfte wohl inzwischen abgelaufen sein. „Oder vielleicht doch", seufzte ich. Ich hatte einfach großen Hunger und war mich sicher, dass ich vor heute Abend nichts mehr zu Essen kriegen würde.

„Wann soll ich dich wieder abholen?", grinste Edward beim Frühstück. „Gar nicht. Ich komme mit meinem Auto." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich hab dir gestern schon gesagt, dass wir keinen Platz mehr in der Garage haben." „Dann stell ich es einfach davor." Er guckte mich ungläubig an. „Du willst uns alle zuparken?" „Nein, aber ich will auch nicht so abhängig von dir sein. Wir sehen ja gerade nur zu gut wozu das führt."

"Ich verspreche dir, dass du wegen mir nicht mehr zu spät kommen wirst, okay?" Ich betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Hatte er seine „böse" Seite für heute wieder abgelegt? Ich war mir nicht sicher. „Wenn du dein Versprechen nicht hältst, darf ich wirklich allen den Teddy zeigen, ohne dass du ihn vorher verstecken darfst." Er schluckte, stimmte jedoch zu.

Nach dem Essen fuhren wir zu mir. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mir mein Plan so alles eingebracht hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich lieber das Nachsitzen gewählt.


	20. Eddy, der Fischkiller Part 1

Hey leute, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr reingestellt hab, aber ich hatte echt viel stress in der schule :/ ich hoffe dieses kapitel ist die lange wartezeit wert^^ ich hab mich wahnsinnig über eure reviews gefreut, also vielen, vielen dank dafür

lG

Bella - pov

„Ich denke, ich komme dann mit meinem Auto wieder zurück", grinste ich. Edward seufzte geschlagen. „Wirst du nicht." „Willst du mir jetzt Vorschriften machen?" Wir diskutierten die restliche Fahrt darüber, wie ich wieder zu den Cullens kommen sollte. Ich sah nicht ein, weiterhin so extrem abhängig von EDWARD zu sein. „Dann fahr ich einfach nicht wieder nach Hause, dann muss ich dich auch nicht abholen!"

Ohh nein, ich wollte doch einen Edwardfreien Tag haben. „Du brauchst mich auch nicht abzuholen, wenn ich mit meinem Auto fahre. Ich hab es schließlich nicht zum verstauben in der Garage stehen. Bis nachher." Wir waren inzwischen bei mir angekommen. Ich stieg schnell aus, damit er nichts mehr erwidern konnte. Mit Edward zu diskutieren war echt anstrengend.

Gerade als ich die Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte ich eine Autotür zuschlagen. Er würde nicht…? Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn auf mich zukommen. „Was willst du?" „Ich werde sichergehen, dass du wieder mit mir nach Hause fährst." „Warum willst du unbedingt, dass ich mein Auto hier verrosten lasse!" Er guckte mich lange an und sagte dabei nichts. Ich drehte mich um und schloss die Haustür auf.

Wenn Edward seine Schweiganfälle hatte, konnte das ganz schon nervig sein. Auf einmal stürmte er an mir vorbei ins Haus. Hatte ich ihn eingeladen? Komisch, ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern… „Morgen ist die Party von Seth", versuchte er erfolgreich vom Thema abzulenken. „Stimmt ja! Freust du dich schon auf deine Barbies?" „Natürlich, ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr…" „STOPP!" Er grinste und beendete seinen Satz. „gesehen."

„Selber Schuld", streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus. Wenn er Beschäftigung haben wollte, sollte er doch einfach zu ihnen gehen. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Bett wird für längere Zeit blockiert…" „Ach, haben die keine eigenen Betten?" Er grinste. „Schon, aber meins ist einfach am besten für…" Ich hasste es, wenn er anfing mir von seinen Bettsportlichen Aktivitäten zu berichten und blickte ihn deshalb mit einem Blick an, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ.

„Warum willst du mich nerven?", fragte ich ihn, um so schnell wie möglich abzulenken. „Ich nerve dich? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, hm? Ich sag dir was. Mich wirst du so schnell nicht mehr los." Klasse. „Und wie kann man dich dann ruhig stellen?" „Hmm… also ich bin immer sehr ruhig nach dem ich…" „Edward", sagte ich warnend. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden! Nach dem ich eine Massage bekommen hab."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und war mich sicher, dass es nicht das war, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Allerdings hatte ich jetzt eine Idee, wie ich ihn ruhig stellen könnte. „Willst du was trinken?" „Ja, Wasser" Oh, wie nett, bloß kein „bitte" zu fiel, dachte ich. Normalerweise war ich nicht so … idiotisch oder griff schnell zu harten Maßnahmen, aber Edward hatte mich noch nie so genervt, wie in diesem Moment.

Ich wollte meinen Edward wieder und nicht diesen… der da gerade im Wohnzimmer saß. Ich ging nach oben ins Bad und holte Schlaftabletten, die ihn für acht Stunden ruhig stellen dürften. Wie gesagt, normalerweise machte ich so was nicht, aber wenn er nicht freiwillig gehen wollte… Ich ging in die Küche und bereitete die Getränke vor. In Edward Glas löste ich die Tablette auf.

Als kaum noch was davon zu sehen war, ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Edward guckte gerade aus dem Fenster. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Pool hast" „ich habs dir ja auch nie gesagt." Damit gab ich ihm das Glas. Ich ging wieder zurück in die Küche, da ich meins so schnell ausgetrunken hatte. Nachdem ich es kurz Ausgespült hatte, ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Edward stand immer noch an derselben Stelle wie vorhin, nur das Glas hatte er auf den Couchtisch gestellt.

„Das Wasser hat komisch geschmeckt", bemerkte er, als er sich zu mir umdrehte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keinen Plan wie lang es dauerte, bis die Tabletten wirken würden. „hmm… tja…keine Ahnung, meins hat war so wie immer." Er drehte sich zu mir, wobei er leicht schwankte. „Bisu auso müde?", nuschelte er. Ehrlich? Das war schon fast wieder süß. „Nein" „Hmmm…" Plötzlich kippte er um.

Und natürlich nicht nach hinten, nein, bei mir musste ja immer alles perfekt laufen. Er kippte nach vorne und somit voll auf mich drauf. Nicht schon wieder, dachte ich panisch. Aber dieses Mal war ich es wohl selbst Schuld. Wir, das hieß eigentlich ich, landeten auf dem Boden. An dieser Stelle lag Gott sei Dank Mums Lieblingsteppich, der ab jetzt auch mein Lieblingsteppich war.

Er blieb natürlich auf mir liegen. Klar, er war ja auch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ich bezweifelte, dass er sich anders verhalten würde, wenn er es wäre. Ich zappelte rum und versuchte ihn irgendwie von mir runter zu kriegen, wobei ich mal wieder ein leichtes Déja-vu- Gefühl hatte. Ich musste mir endlich mal merken, dass ein schlafender Edward ein schwerer Edward war, der sich nicht so leicht bewegen ließ.

Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit war ich so erschöpft vom vielen rumzappeln und allen anderen Befreiungsversuchen, dass ich tatsächlich auf dem Boden und unter Edward einschlief.

Edward – pov

Ich konnte es echt nicht fassen. Dieses kleine Biest wollte mir tatsächlich Schlaftabletten(!) verabreichen! Bitte! Ich hatte mich ihr gegenüber doch schon immer zurückgehalten. Ich verstand einfach nicht, was sie gegen mich hatte. Ich meine, ich hatte mir nicht mal Mühe gegeben, sie irgendwie in mein Bett zu bekommen. Nicht, dass sie nicht hübsch genug oder so war, aber sie machte ohnehin nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich jemals auf so jemanden wie mich einlassen würde.

Außerdem wollte ich sie gar nicht auf diese Weise haben, dafür war sie viel zu schade und eine andere Art von Beziehungen ging ich generell nicht ein. Zu mindest nicht, seit… nun ja, war ja auch egal…

Ich fand es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erschreckend, dass sie zu Tabletten griff um mich ruhig zu stellen. Gott sei Dank hatte ich gesehen, wie sie sie in das Glas geschmissen hatte. Danach war ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Wer wusste schon ob sie Kopfschmerzen oder irgendeine Krankheit hatte, von der keiner wusste und ich wollte sie nicht bloßstellen. Als ich dann das Glas entgegennahm, beäugte ich es kritisch. Wäre ich vorher nicht in die Küche gegangen, hätte ich niemals den winzigen Rest der Tablette gesehen.

Als Bella das Wohnzimmer wieder verließ, kippte ich das Wasser ins Aquarium. Dann hatten die Fische auch was zu trinken, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich beschloss, sie nicht zur Rede zu stellen, sondern sie ein bisschen zu verarschen. Als sie wiederkam unterhielten wir uns kurz und ich spielte ihr vor, ich würde im stehen einschlafen. Natürlich kippte ich dabei ganz zufällig auf sie drauf und stürzte sie somit automatisch mit mir, ohne ihr einen Fluchtweg zu lassen.

Natürlich war ich nicht so idiotisch sie zu zerquetschen und stützte mich unbemerkt mit meinen Händen neben ihr ab. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ich nicht schlief, was nicht daran lag, dass sie unaufmerksam war, sondern einfach an der Tatsache, dass ich meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten mit der Zeit verfeinert hatte, als ich meiner Familie immer etwas vorspielte, um sie nicht mit meinen Problemen zu belasten.

Sorgen darüber, dass ich ihr mit dieser Aktion zu Nahe trat, machte ich mir nicht. Immerhin war sie an meine körperliche Nähe gewohnt. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich ein grinsen unterdrücken. Und ich musste zugeben, ich liebte es sie immer in meiner Nähe zu haben oder abends im Bett mit ihr zu kuscheln, auch wenn sie dann schon immer schlief. … Ich hatte nicht gerade gedacht, dass ich es liebte mit ihr zu kuscheln, oder?

Doch, hatte ich, stellte ich fest. Resigniert dachte ich, dass ich nicht komplett verweichlichen würde. Hallo? Seit wann stand ich, Edward Cullen, auf KUSCHELN? Ich war so von meinen Gedankengängen geschockt, dass ich erst jetzt bemerkte, dass Bella wie eine irre unter mir zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien. Ich ließ sie machen und „schlief" weiter.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sie sich wieder. Wahrscheinlich erkannte sie, dass sie keine Chance hatte und hatte aufgegeben, was ich zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Ich hörte und spürte, dass Bellas Atmung immer gleichmäßiger und ruhiger wurden. Nach einer weiteren kleinen Weile, wagte ich es sie anzuschauen. Und tatsächlich war sie auf dem harten Boden und unter mir eingeschlafen.

Ich sah in ihr schlafendes, wunderschönes Gesicht mit ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen, die mich geradezu anschrieen sie zu küssen. Dieses Gefühl ängstigte mich, denn auch wenn ich mit den verschiedensten Mädchen schlief, und das nicht gerade selten, küsste ich nicht. Für mich gehörten dazu immer Gefühle, die ich in dieser Hinsicht vor zwei Jahren abgeschaltet hatte. Dachte ich.

Ich verbot mir auch nur ansatzweise wieder etwas in diese Richtung zu fühlen, denn noch mal so verletzt zu werden wie damals… daran würde ich zerbrechen. Und wenn das mit Bella passieren würde, würde ich innerlich sterben, da war ich mir sicher. Und das wusste ich nicht erst seit diesem Moment, sondern seit ich ihr das erste Mal im Supermarkt über den Weg gelaufen war.

Allerdings… so wie sie da lag und ihre Lippen… Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen und bevor ich registriert was ich eigentlich tat, küsste ich sie. Als ich es merkte, hörte ich sofort auf. Ich guckte sie geschockt an, sah aber, dass ich sie nicht geweckt hatte und sich stattdessen ein lächeln auf ihre Züge legte.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte ich keinen mehr geküsst und ausgerechnet bei einer schlafenden… ich kam mir in diesem Moment einfach nur pervers vor. Sie hätte es sicher nicht gewollt und wenn sie wach gewesen wäre, hätte ich jetzt hundert prozentig eine schmerzende Wange. Ich ekelte mich selber an, wie ich es ausgenutzt hatte, dass sie schlief und komplett wehrlos war. Um mich von mir selber abzulenken, nahm ich Bella auf den Arm und legte sie auf die Couch. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie wegen mir Rückenschmerzen bekam.

Nachdem ich sie abgelegt hatte, seufzte ich schwer und lies mein Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, völlig Ahnungslos, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Als mein Blick das Aquarium streifte, war ich kurz davor panisch zu werden. Ich hatte Bellas Fische getötet! Ich war ein Idiot. Wenn sie schon auf meine Sprüche so extrem reagierte, wollte ich nicht wissen, wie sie DARAUF reagierte.

Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was sie mit mir machen würde, wenn sie es bemerkte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie mir irgendwie Schlaftabletten verabreichen und dann in ihrem Pool ertränken, damit ich das gleiche Schicksal erlitt, wie ihre, wahrscheinlich heiß geliebten, Fische. Als ich mich damit abfand, nichts mehr für die von mir gekillten Fische tun zu können, seufzte ich geschlagen, ergab mich meinem Schicksal, setzte mich auf dem Sessel und beobachtete Bella beim schlafen.

Nach einer Stunde wurde mir langweilig und es reizte mich immer mehr den Pool auszuprobieren. In der Hoffnung, dass Bella nichts dagegen haben würde, schnappte ich mir den Haustürschlüssel, den sie vorhin in eine Schale auf der Kommode gelegt hatte und fuhr nach Hause um mir ein paar Badesachen zu holen. Ich fragte mich, als ich im Auto saß, was sie gegen meinen Volvo hatte, dass sie unbedingt ihr Auto haben wollte. Ich verstand sie einfach nicht.

Wieder bei Bella angekommen, stellte ich meine Tasche, in die ich die Badesachen gepackt hatte, ab und fragte mich, wo ich mich umziehen könnte. Ich hatte natürlich nicht daran gedacht, das zu Hause zu machen. Ich persönlich hätte auch kein Problem es im Wohnzimmer zu machen, aber ich war mich sicher, dass Bella eins damit haben würde, sollte sie zufälliger weise aufwachen. Und genau das tat sie in diesem Moment auch. Und das, obwohl ich noch keine Ausrede für die Fische hatte. Das Schicksal hatte ein Problem mit mir, stellte ich fest.


End file.
